At Dawn's Light
by Akari78
Summary: Sequel to Two Thieves and a Lioness. It's been half a year since what happened in Windhelm, and Yosa'Min is far from fine. A heist goes awry, and the Dragonborn finds herself thrown into a whole new adventure she'd never wanted part of. But as she delves into the darkness to try to get back to the light, she finds out things she never would have possibly imagined.
1. Chapter One

**At Dawn's Light**

**Chapter One**

The imperial walked along the boardwalk, a pool of disgusting sewage water besides her, light pouring in from above. The Ragged Flagon was a mix of things, from disgusting to homey, to a grand palace of thieves. Vex smiled faintly to herself as she looked at the realm she had helped rebuild around her. What previously was a hollow shell of once grand glory and wealth, now thrived and pulsed with life.

It had taken six months of grueling work, from simple jobs to some rather elaborate ones that Vex would always remember, she and the other senior members of the Guild had restored it to what it once was, and then some. It was like she remembered back in her days as a footpad. They had their own smith, armorer, alchemist, fletcher, and fence, not to mention bar and some new bosmer that had started to take up a bench on the floating portion of the tavern.

As Vex peered over her Guild, amber eyes flicking from the breton who was talking with Tonillia, trying once more to coerce her into joining the Guild, to Brynjolf who was happily chatting with Karliah besides a few crates. She used to hate that woman, but since the defeat of Mercer, Vex had at last forgiven Karliah for all the lies Mercer had told the entire Guild. She'd become the third in the Guild since Vex had become the Guildmaster, Brynjolf holding his position as second. Delvin had happily let the dunmer take the position, saying something about too much responsibility for him.

There was a constant shadow in the Guild however, a lone figure who always had her hood up to hide her face from the others. It made Vex frown and feel horrible whenever the redguard would walk by, silent and lonely. Once upon a time there was life in the blue eyes of the thief, but now anytime Vex was so lucky as to catch a glance they were pained and broken. The woman wasn't the same one as the redguard Vex had met in Whiterun over a half a year ago.

As Vex found herself thinking of the redguard, a form moved in from the corner of her vision and swiftly approached Vekel at the counter. Vex frowned as she recognized the person as Yosa'Min, the very redguard she had been thinking of. She stood back and watched for a minute as Yosa'Min ordered a strong tankard of drink from the imperial bartender, and then start to drown herself in ale once more.

Vex narrowed her eyes, arms crossed over her chest as she watched the redguard hunch herself into the drink, self-pity and grief emanating thick off her. The others in the Flagon had noticed, Brynjolf and Karliah's voices had grown quiet as they talked, Delvin and Tonilia had completely stopped and instead looked at the drinking redguard with slight distaste. The kind one felt for seeing someone so great having fallen so far.

Sighing, Vex walked over and took the seat besides Yosa'Min, the redguard who rudely had the hood of her Thieves Guild armor still up turning a bit away from her. "Mead Vekel," Vex said, ignoring the woman right back for a few moments until the bottle was pressed into her hand. She raised it to her lips and took a long swig before slowly lowering it to the bar counter."What are you doing Yosa'Min?" She tiredly asked.

Silence answered her, the redguard turning even further away from her. They'd been through it several times. Six months ago, they'd been friendly and happy a bit, they'd put behind them all the drama that had soiled their relationship and the Guild even. Vex had watched the woman get broken and had decided that instead of simply standing to the side or even worse trying to crush the shards that remained like she would have long ago, she'd try to help piece it back together.

It had worked too, for a while. Yosa'Min had started to smile, to laugh, to make jokes and comments that only she could. She had started hunting too, bringing back magnificent catches and offering them to the entire Guild to have so long as someone else had cooked it. For a few weeks, it had looked like she was return to herself, but then the redguard had gotten stupid and tried to talk to the woman that had crushed her heart, Mjoll. Vex didn't know what happened, but she didn't need to be told to see that it hadn't gone well whatsoever for the hurt redguard who came back into the Cistern and was stone silent for days.

Despite the type of cold, uncaring persona Vex put on for the Guild, she always found herself hurting when she saw her friend and once lover Yosa'Min crying or saddened. Since whatever happened that night four months ago, Yosa'Min hadn't returned to herself in the slightest. She'd been silent, compliant, unconfident. The woman who had faced down a world-eating dragon, beaten by a single woman. And for the most part, it made Vex sick to see.

What felt like a lifetime ago, she had fallen hard for the redguard and her wild personality, her strong will and striking beauty. She'd always been into men, but only on occasion did a woman strike her fancy, and none quite like Yosa'Min had. But instead of that cunning, charming thief who'd given her smiles that melted her defenses, Vex was met with a broken, empty shell. One that cracked a little bit more with each passing day.

She'd not had a single clue what to say or do after that night, Yosa'Min never speaking a word about what she'd done that had caused more heartache. Vex could only assume that she'd tried to speak with Mjoll, and the nord had rejected her just as firmly as before. There was some weird scheme the redguard had thought would work, in which she'd become a thane of the Rift Hold, hoping that by seeming honorable once more, the nord would forgive her.

But obviously, she hadn't.

So now, Vex was trying once more to convince the redguard to open up to her. "Come on, what are you doing?" Vex urged her a bit more, "I thought you were trying to work again, keep your mind off things." As more silence answered her, Vex grew a bit frustrated and shook her head before drinking more of her mead. Yosa'Min quietly sipped from the tankard besides her.

"Talk to me Yosa, I can't help if you don't," tightly said Vex, trying to sound sympathetic but she herself was about done with the pity party too.

The redguard turned towards her at last, only her head facing her, looking over her shoulders. There was so much sorrow in the Dragonborn's blue eyes that it made any anger Vex felt instantly vanish. "Can we go somewhere to talk in private?" There was no honey on her words, only pain and grief. Vex numbly nodded, getting to her feet and leaving a bit of coin for Vekel. Yosa'Min followed her out of the Flagon, both of them ignoring the eyes watching them depart.

It was a silent walk through the Cistern to the secret tomb entrance above ground, Vex climbing up the ladder before Yosa'Min. On the surface, Vex walked a few paces and then turned to look at Yosa'Min who's face was still obscured by the hood. It was night, perhaps a bit past dusk, stars still shining and growing brighter with every few seconds as a torn blanket of clouds lazily crawled across the sky. There was a cold chill as winter took hold of the region in the air.

Riften, Falkreath and Markarth were the three most southern holds of Skyrim, and Riften seemed to almost always bask in summer and fall. But the past few weeks had been the start of a very hard, and very cold winter. Snow fell lightly onto the city and the rest of the province, falling down and kissing the imperial's platinum hair and pale skin. "I want to show you something," Vex said, ignoring the cold and holding a hand out towards Yosa'Min. The woman hesitated before accepting it.

Giving her an encouraging smile,Vex led her towards the Temple of Mara. She liked to climb onto the roof at night and watch the city go on about, sometimes during the day even. It wasn't a simple easy climb, the roof was highly slanted making it a bit slippery and dangerous especially when it was slick with water, but it was always well worth it. As they walked up the front stone steps toward the door, Yosa'Min watched the imperial the entire time. Vex showed her to where she liked to climb, just to the side of the building where there was a small lip to get one's fingers in.

They clambered up with ease, skilled thieves at breaking into places they shouldn't be finding it no difficult task other than the hazard of the snow. Together they made their way up to the top of the wooden shingles to where it leveled out, a wooden tower almost in the center rising for about five feet. Vex brushed snow off the thick log of wood at the top and gestured for the redguard to sit down besides her. Obeying silently, Yosa'Min rested on the wood and stared out at the city, Vex allowing a bit of silence as she too gazed at the realm before them.

The trees of Riften were all bare, snow and ice clinging to their branches instead of the usual golden leaves. Lake Honrich itself was half frozen already, thankfully for the businesses that relied on the body of water the plankside of the city remained unfrozen, though the canal waters were excessively cold. An ever present fog crept around the lower part of the city, clinging to the waterworks like a flea, sucking the life out of the businesses that were along the boardwalks.

But above the lower half, there was a certain beauty to be found in the winter bashed city. The marketplace for instance, was quite lovely, the wooden stalls ladden with snow that also slipped between the cobblestone streets. The roofs of homes and shops white beauties, while smoke rose out of chimneys at a constant rate. The smell of burning wood and charcoal in the air as well as the sharp bite of frost. The city that most always looked a bit brown to the duo was more like a glittering diamond when draped in snow.

After a long time of watching a few guards go about their rounds, Vex looked at Yosa'Min and tenderly reached out a hand and held the redguard's. Yosa'Min didn't turn to face her, making Vex bite the inside of her cheek with a bit of frustration. "Yosa-"

"It's pretty up here," Yosa'Min cut her off, her voice flat.

Vex nodded her head, "That it is," she agreed, "but I was hoping you'd like to talk to me."

Amber eyes stared at the side of the woman's hood for a long time, and then Yosa'Min pulled her hand free of Vex's and reached up towards it. A small smile of hope grew across the imperial's face. She hadn't seen Yosa'Min's face completely for months, only the end of her face and a glimmer of blue eyes. It had driven her mad to not know what was going on with her. Yosa'Min was certainly an open woman about many things, and she had always been very confident in her appearance. Her suddenly hiding it, always ducking her head and remaining silent beneath the hood had filled Vex's heart with worry.

Yosa'Min pulled the leather down, and Vex could hardly stop herself from gasping. The Dragonborn's once long, wild black hair that was always swept back almost like a strong breeze of wind had blown by, was gone. Instead, her hair was short, hardly going more than an inch off her skull in any direction, a small bit falling on her forehead but not going more than a few centimeters down. In the back, it was cut right along her head, ending at about the middle of her neck. Only faintly, did it retain the wild spirit about her.

"Yosa, when did you cut your hair?" Vex asked, her voice a whisper of shock.

The redguard brought her knees closer to her body, leaning down and trying to hide herself already. Quickly, Vex leaned over and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her into a warm hug. Silence fell for a long while, and then the redguard started to cry. Yosa'Min wrapped her arms around the imperial's body and hid her face against her neck, tears running down her face with only quiet but sharp gasps from the woman. Vex was quiet also, letting her release whatever it was she was feeling again without asking what it was.

Six months ago, she didn't know entirely how to react to this kind of situation, much less how to properly handle it. But every time the redguard had broken down, the imperial had been there to help piece her back together. But there was always something missing when she was finished, a small sliver of the woman still lost. Lydia had helped a vast amount, but she wasn't permitted into the Cistern and hardly ever the Flagon, so she still missed plenty of the times that Yosa'Min needed someone there by her side. Vex had plenty of practice now with comforting the redguard.

When the Dragonborn's crying had halted, small sniffles in the cold air replacing the gasps, Vex pulled back. Vibrant blue eyes were reddened, dark skin flushed red, her cheeks puffy and damp. Black lips quivered as Yosa'Min struggled to control herself, to bring up the mask she'd learned how to wear. "About four months ago," admitted Yosa'Min, "I cut it all off back then though, taken a while to grow back."

"You mean after you tried to win back Mjoll with that Thane scheme?"

"It wasn't a scheme," defended Yosa'Min sharply, glaring a bit at the imperial before she softened with regret and guilt. "I was just, trying to prove I still had honor. But with Maven influencing the Jarl, she didn't believe I had earned it for myself. Even after I went off and killed the bandits and got rid of the skooma dealers on the docks." Yosa'Min's voice broken anew, "Why won't she ever believe me when I tell her how I feel for her? That I didn't mean to hurt her or tell those lies? I can't help it sometimes, it just sorta happens."

The redguard lowered her gaze. "I don't know," Vex sighed, "Mjoll is both a woman and a nord, a deadly combo for stubborn." Yosa'Min gave a faint, coughing laugh, shaking her head at the joke. It was the first time in months Vex had heard anything close to the woman's powerful laughter. She took hope from it, and kept on, hands clasped together with Yosa'Min's. "She deals with her anger and grief differently than either of us."

"Yeah, unlike me she doesn't wallow in pity and drink," Yosa'Min glumly said, spitting hate at herself, "instead she goes on with her life but shuts those doors for good, she doesn't let those that hurt her back in." There was a long pause before a hushed voice spoke, "She won't let me back in."

"At least she's not burning down homes or trying to kill people," Vex countered, pointing out her own fault in handling this type of situation.

Another small laugh came from Yosa'Min, "Well, she hasn't tried to burn the Guild down but I'm not betting against it."

Vex smiled a bit, shrugging at the idea. Amber eyes ran up and down the redguard's face. Her scars were faded, three rising lines across the left of her face that crossed over from the right of her nose. But they were still there, the redguard reaching up and touching them on occasion as she recalled how she'd gotten them. A snow troll while fighting for the woman she loved, as romantic as it sounded. But it was only a reminder of whom she had lost now.

To the imperial however, the woman was still among the most beautiful she had ever seen. Even with the scars and the new hair, Vex found herself wishing for a different ending to their story, one with the two together like before. She'd fancied it more than a few times the past six months, but she wouldn't dare try to make a move on the redguard when she was so vulnerable. So instead, she was silent and there, and admired the redguard from afar despite it all. Though sometimes, she couldn't help herself.

"Hey," Vex said tenderly, leaning forward towards the redguard until their noses were nearly touching. Yosa'Min swallowed hard, blue eyes widening in alarm. "Would you like to go on a mission, just the two of us like we did at Goldenglow?"

She could see the redguard's face flushing, her chest rising a bit faster at how close the imperial was there on the roof. They both were ignoring the biting cold, snow falling down and tickling their faces and fingers. "I-uh-that would be nice," Yosa'Min admitted, "But where?"

Vex smiled, "There's a castle, not far from us here in Riften. It's called Fort Dawnguard, and it's somewhere in the Velothi Mountains to our east. There are rumors saying they're in the Dayspring canyon."

Yosa'Min nodded her head as she followed along, "What's inside that we're after?"

"Crossbows."

Yosa'Min frowned with confusion, furrowing her dark brow together to look at the woman. "Crossbows?"

"Yeah, they're some new kind of weapon that this group of people called the Dawnguard wield," Vex nodded her head, leaning back a bit to allow cold air to flow between them.

"Why would we steal them?"

"Aside from being extremely powerful, they sell for tons of gold. Just a few would be worth ten thousand septims at least." Yosa'Min nodded her head as Vex continued, "And they're not that heavy either. A man came through Riften about two days ago asking for recruits for the order, and he was carrying one. I got a good look at it, easily transportable, but very unique. I bet we could turn a profit real fast."

One of the few things that ever seemed to bring Yosa'Min back to herself, was when she was thieving, especially when she was on some kind of big heist rather than petty thievery. She couldn't afford to lack confidence then, because when a thief was unsure they got themselves killed or jailed. But she certainly didn't smile like she used to when they got away, or laugh at the guards who would go mad like bees when they realized there was a criminal in their went through the motions of the job, but she was always as silent as the shadows that guided them.

Even though Vex had become the third Nightingale, Karliah insisted that Yosa'Min was favored by Nocturnal because of her aid in bringing down Mercer. Later when Vex had returned the key to the Twilight Sepulcher, and the luck of the Guild had been restored, Vex had erected a statue to Nocturnal in the Cistern. No one questioned why after a day, the Guildmaster simply telling them that it was a homage to their patron saint, Lady Luck, and it was left at that. While Karliah was rather fond of it, Yosa'Min would spend a disturbing amount of time besides it. Vex would sometimes walk in to find the redguard hadn't left the side of the statue since she'd walked out hours prior, lost in thought and memory.

The only purpose to the redguard sometimes seemed to be to serve Nocturnal, even if it were only as a lowly thief. It was the only thing that kept her going after all, even more so after Mjoll had rejected her once more. So here Vex was, hoping to bank on that sole purpose once more to try to help her out of her depression.

"Sounds like a plan," Yosa'Min agreed, "How many people are we going to take?"

"Just us two," Vex smiled warmly, "I want you all to myself, and no one can keep up with us either. Not even Karliah." The duo certainly had proved to be a deadly pair when it came to thieving, bringing in more gold combined then the rest of the Guild ever could. Not even Brynjolf or Karliah came close these days. Yosa'Min was only a senior member like Delvin because she hadn't gotten over her loss of Mjoll, Vex not wanting to put any additional responsibilities on her when she was still recovering.

Yosa'Min looked up at her, and nodded her head in agreement. "So, we'll have to do some looking before we actually find it. We can take my horse, Archer," she offered, Vex nodding along with her with a bit of gratitude.

Amber eyes started at the woman for a few moments as the conversation died, pale fingers still holding firmly onto dark red ones. The imperial looked at the woman's hair which looked a bit choppy, and sighed faintly. Instantly she regretted it, the redguard having been extra sensitive as of late instantly taking it badly and reaching for the hood that hung around her neck. Vex quickly stopped her, grabbing the other hand and holding it in the redguard's lap. "Don't hide," she pleaded, "please."

"There's nothing I want others to see left of me," said Yosa'Min with pain slipping into her voice once more.

"Why is that Yosa? Why can't you stand people seeing who you are anymore?" Vex asked, coming off a bit hard.

Stiffening, Yosa'Min tried to jerk her hands free but Vex wasn't that easy to escape. "Because there is nothing of worth to be see. I'm a liar, a cheater, a thief, I have no family left because of my own actions, and I only saved the world because I was selfish!" She shouted, her voice at last rising above a soft broken whisper. Anger flooded her body, something that despite it all Vex was relieved for. The redguard she'd known was particularly hot-headed.

"You also have a family once again because of your actions, you're highly respected by both the Guild and others throughout Skyrim, and so what if you're a thief? There is nothing wrong with embracing the shadows, no matter what some government and some law tries to pass. And no matter what, it doesn't matter if you were being selfish, you still met Alduin and killed him," Vex said, squeezing the redguard's hands encouragingly.

Blue eyes stared at her, trying to agree but not finding the will to. Vex let go of one hand and caressed the redguard's cheek, rubbing her thumb along red skin a few times before she ran it up into what was left of the redguard's hair. Instantly the woman had been leaning into the touch, eyes lidded and breaths slow. "You're still beautiful," Vex said earnestly, blue eyes opening just a bit to look at her. "No one can take that away from you, even if you don't realize that."

"Vex..." Yosa'Min croaked, tears starting to glimmer in her eyes.

If Vex hadn't been terrified of hurting her, she might have moved back in closer and silence her cries with a kiss. But instead, she was a coward, terrified of breaking the glass that made up the woman before her. But worse yet, she was terrified of being rejected or losing her once more. Deep down, the imperial could easily tell who it was that the redguard yearned for, and always would yearn for. Much to her despair, it wasn't her but rather the Lioness that roamed the streets of Riften the redguard was so hopelessly taken by.

Some day or another, Yosa'Min would finally get over the nord. Perhaps she would be reunited with her love, or perhaps she would find someone entirely new that held no strings of the past, or memories of Riften. Either way, she could tell that the person Yosa'Min would stay with forever, wasn't going to be her, no matter how hard she wished it.

She blinked her eyes, looking at the snow that was falling into the woman's short hair and clinging to her black armor. Vex smiled slightly, "Just in case you'd forgotten," she said softly, getting to her feet.

"Wait!" Yosa'Min nearly cried, the imperial pausing and looking at her with a faint frown of confusion. "Will you... Stay here for a bit?" The Dragonborn timidly asked, Vex smiling and sitting back down. The redguard shuffled against her, shaking a bit in the cold as they watched the snow fall around them. "Thanks Vex," Yosa'Min whispered, head leaned against the taller woman's shoulder, "For everything you've done for me."

Shrugging, Vex replied, "Of course. You're my friend, and a fellow sister of the Guild." A friend and sister that the imperial was more than fine with allowing their physical reactions to be rather romantic, hugs, holding hands, and on occasion cuddling when they were far from everyone else. Things of that sort, but never anything that was truly romantic anymore. To anyone else, and each other, they were just very friendly with one another.

Oddly enough, though a part of her would always wish for more, Vex was rather alright with it. At least she hadn't lost her entirely. So she sat there, holding the redguard at her side as the night grew and the clouds thickened, snow falling down in ever growing flakes and coating the city around them in a beautiful white sheet. Perhaps, it wasn't so bad. Soon, they'd be off on another adventure, as the robbery of the fort would take quite a bit of time and work. If she was lucky, it would be just what the Dragonborn needed to finally come to peace with her loss.

If not, the Guild would just be a whole lot richer. Either way it was a win.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, it's begun. If you haven't realized already, this story will be following along the Dawnguard DLC plotline and quests. However, just as you would know from the previous story "Two Thieves and a Lioness" there will be <em>plenty <em>of changes to it that would still be reasonable, but interesting. If you haven't read that story, then I suggest you do because this won't make near as much sense as it would with having read it. I'd love to hear what you think in a review about where we find our characters after all that has happened, and what you think is going to happen. I hope you're ready for another adventure, because there is no turning back now.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Mead?"

Pale green eyes looked up at the brunet nord, a smile crossing Iona's face. "I'd certainly love some," she agreed, holding her cup out as the fellow housecarl began to pour the drink into the metal cup. "Thank you Lydia."

Smiling, the nord from Whiterun dipped her head and took another bite of the salmon Iona had cooked for dinner. The past few months had been hard on both of them, watching their Thane struggle with her grief and sorrow and being pushed away every time they'd tried to help. Lydia couldn't deny however, that it was a lot easier to handle the redguard with another person, than on her own. Vex certainly did a more than fair share of the work, after all she was around Yosa'Min more often than either of the two women were these days. However they were the ones that saw her at the end of most days and had to listen to her in the night.

They both slept downstairs, an extra bed replacing a bit of shelving in the room set aside for them. There were three rooms in the basement. One for sleeping, another for enchanting and displaying armor, and the one that connected the two was filled with alchemy potions, ingredients, recipes and of course a table to work at. Neither of them allowed Yosa'Min to work on her alchemy alone, both of them secretly fearing the redguard would poison herself.

It had been awkward at first, sharing the responsibility of the redguard and her well-being, but soon enough they both began to appreciate the extra set of hands. They'd take shifts watching her when Yosa'Min was particularly bad, and when she did venture out aside from on a Thieves Guild job they both were at her side. Yosa'Min had complained at first that she felt like she had two mothers, but then after a little while she just stopped talking entirely.

They spent plenty of time just waiting around for her to come home and see where she was. Iona liked to cook, the redheaded nord surprisingly adept with stews and fish. Often enough, they'd sit down for a meal and Yosa'Min would silently walk in about midway into eating. She'd serve herself whatever was prepared, sit down and eat with them, and then walk to the back to watch the lake from the wooden walkway.

To pass the time Lydia would tell Iona all about their adventure across Skyrim and how Yosa'Min used to be. Iona would then return with some stories of her youth growing up in Riften, most of them were tales of her fishing on Lake Honrich with her brother or training with her father who had long since retired from the guard. Despite what was happening, she'd often remark how honored she felt to be serving the Dragonborn, Lydia agreeing with not quite as much vigor.

More than a few times during the fall before the cold started to set in, Iona had convinced them both to fish with her from the docks. The redhead had laughed when Lydia had found she wasn't quite as good with a rod as she was with a sword, while Yosa'Min had found only the slightest bit of fun from the relaxing day on the docks. Lydia would then take them each hunting along the shore for the large elk she saw often, but after a misadventure that ended up with a bear chasing them all the way back to the stables, they'd not gone out together for some time.

Both of them had hoped that more simple adventures and pastimes would help bring Yosa'Min to herself, Lydia explaining that Yosa'Min used to go hunting all the time, especially to clear her head or work out her problems. But not even that was working anymore. From what the brunet had told her, Yosa'Min would have been the most interesting person Iona had ever met. If only she had met her earlier though.

With snow falling outside and night pulling along, the duo had settled down for another dinner. At some point mead had been broken out and they'd gotten rather drunk already at this point. And for nords, that was certainly a hard task to achieve. The house was drenched in the smell of alcohol, making it nearly as strong as the Bee and Barb was during a celebration.

"You know what," Lydia abruptly said, "I don't care if she doesn't come home!"

Iona frowned, "What? Yosa'Min?" She questioned, Lydia giving a large nod of her head, "Now don't start talking like that."

"She's not been home for three nights! I talked with Vex and she says she isn't showing up in the Guild much either as of late," Lydia slurred.

"Maybe she's just taking jobs that make her travel?" Iona who was slightly less drunk suggested, "You're the one who said she disappeared a lot when she was down, maybe she's just doing it again?"

"No," countered Lydia, "this is a different type of down. Her brother was one thing, this is another! She is completely at fault here and that's what is tearing her up." A finger was held up to make a point but she didn't exactly know what the point was. "So if she doesn't want to come home, then fine, I'm not staying up waiting!"

"Now Lydia, we have to be patient with her," cooed Iona, finishing her meal and then nudging the brunet under the table with her knee. "Even a hero needs time to heal."

Frowning deeply, Lydia finished what was a tangy bit of mead and pushed it away with a dissatisfied look on her face. "What is this?" She picked the bottle up and tried to read it but her vision was too blurry for her to figure out when it was bottled.

Sighing, Iona took hold of the brunet's hand and lowered it to the table before she dropped the bottle. "We've got some downstairs, if you want to check it out," she offered.

Nodding her head, Lydia got to her feet swiftly but tripped up a bit, nearly falling onto the ground if it weren't for the redhead catching her. With a grunt Iona lifted the brunet back up and chuckled faintly at the blush burning its way across the hazel eyed housecarl's face. "Careful there Lydia," teased Iona, "the floor is a terrible cheat."

Laughing, Lydia straightened herself up the best she could and the two made a drunken path over to the stairs that led down to the basement. It was a trying task to not slip down it, but somehow they'd made it work. Iona took the lead as she bent down to look through some barrels to try to find the particular bottle of mead she was looking for. Lydia stood a bit back, and slowly found her gaze captured by the redhead's rump.

Since her arrival in Riften for good, Lydia certainly had found her gaze flickering to the redheaded nord when she wasn't looking. Iona was a pretty woman, strong and certain of herself. She perfectly understood how difficult it was being Yosa'Min's housecarl, something few ever would be burdened with. It wasn't like Lydia wished she was anyone else's housecarl, more like some days she wished she wasn't anyone's at all. But with Iona, it was bearable, both of them cracking jokes about the redguard's behavior when they were alone or complaining about something that had happened. She could hardly think of going back to being the only one that was there for the redguard anymore.

Iona stood back up, Lydia snapping her gaze up to the woman's face. Both of them were dressed in casual clothing, seeing no point in wearing their armor around when Yosa'Min never took them anywhere these days. Most often if they wanted to go anywhere, they'd have to convince the redguard along with it. Iona had jokingly likened it to playing house, both of them married and Yosa'Min their daughter. At first, Lydia hadn't gotten it.

But now, drunk as she could be, the nord was starting to see how Iona could think like that. Yosa'Min had left the entire decoration of the home to them both, giving them a large sum of money that neither of them were going to ask where it came from, and telling them to buy whatever they wanted. So, they'd gone up to the keep and purchased the right pieces from the steward Anuriel and set the home up themselves. It was a quaint home, the porch that turned into a little dock one of Lydia's favorite parts. They'd been mindful of course of what their Thane would prefer, but it was clear the redguard hadn't said a thing about the decor in her home.

Staying up late into the night as she did before for her to come home, or taking her on trips that were rather family like, there certainly was a domestic feel about them. If she had to put them up like that in her mind, Iona would probably fit the motherly role more than Lydia, though both of them would make better cases for either role. She hadn't given if much thought before, but now as it returned to her mind Lydia found it a bit... appealing. Although what kind of parents gave the child the better room, Lydia had no idea.

Walking back over to her, Iona pressed the bottle into Lydia's hands. "Here we are, the good stuff," she purred with a wide smile. Hazel eyes flicked from the bottle to rather enticing lips for a moment before Lydia nodded her head and started back upstairs for a corkscrew. Iona followed her back up without a word, instead humming some tune that Lydia wasn't familiar with.

Once the bottle was opened and poured into a cup for them each, Lydia's gaze found its way back to Iona's lips as she gulped down the alcohol. "Divines," muttered Lydia, shaking her head and averting her gaze. Iona frowned, lowering the cup and resting it on the table besides them once more.

"What's wrong?"

"You're beautiful you know that right?" Lydia came right out with it.

Blinking, Iona's face began to brighten to the same fiery color as her hair, "Uh, thank you Lydia. You're a beautiful warrior too."

Running a hand nervously through her brunet hair, Lydia put the drink to the side as well and gave a half laugh. "Right, well I'm very glad that Yosa'Min decided to move here."

"As am I," Iona agreed, nodding her head. She was still blushing as she started to realize that perhaps Lydia wasn't quite as platonic with her as she thought. "Working with you has been some of the most pleasant times of my life."

Lydia snorted, nodding her head wholeheartedly, "Oh most certainly. It's far nicer to have someone to speak with that understands exactly what is going on rather than trying to explain it to someone who will never get it."

There was a bit of silence, the duo awkwardly glancing around each other before Iona dared to speak up. "So, is that all?"

Sucking in a deep breath and every bit of courage she had, Lydia shook her head. "No, it's not."

"What is it then?" Iona asked hopefully. Taking a note from Yosa'Min's stories on romancing women, Lydia reached out and intertwined their fingers. Iona gasped, looking down at the gesture and then back up at the blushing nord. "Lydia?"

Instead of answering with words, the brunet leaned forward and brought her into a kiss, one hand cupping the redhead's cheek. Iona squeaked for a moment, shocked, and then seemingly melted into the kiss. Lydia's heart was racing as it was returned, hands reaching forward to wrap around the other nord's waist to pull her closer. Iona's eyes had fluttered closed, pressing herself against Lydia as the kiss started to pick up. A small moan formed in Lydia's chest, bursting forward with want.

Just as they started to dare to separate their lips and deepen the intimate gesture, the door creaked open. They jumped back with a yelp, Lydia stumbling back a few steps and trying to fix her clothes up. Iona sat down as quickly as she could to avoid suspicion, but she completely missed the wooden chair and ended up falling backwards onto the floor with a loud sound. Lydia blinked at her, and before she could help herself, the drunk housecarl started to laugh, Iona joining in a moment later.

The person who entered raised an eyebrow with confusion, Yosa'Min blinking at them as the two drunk nords roared with laughter. Silently shutting the door behind her, Yosa'Min sniffed the mead drenched air and scowled a bit with distaste. "What are you two doing?" She questioned, fixing the two women who still were laughing with a very confused expression.

Lydia's laughter only grew worse as she caught the look across her Thane's face. "We were just having some fun!" She announced, holding a hand out to help Iona to her feet. "There might be a bit of salmon left, I don't know really though," her words were broken up with giggles.

"Oh and some mead! We opened some good stuff too!" Iona chimed in, face flushed and pale green eyes glassy. "Very sweet and different," there was something about her words that made the Dragonborn guess there was a second meaning behind it, but she was certainly not going to figure it out. Shaking her head, Yosa'Min looked at where a plate of salmon was resting near the cooking fire. "Go on, that's yours, might be a bit cold though," Iona slurred.

Shrugging, Yosa'Min took it and sat down at the table, chewing it down as the two stood there, watching and giggling still. Blue eyes glanced at them with a twinge of annoyance. "Okay mothers, I can eat on my own. Why don't you two go to bed, you're obviously drunk as can be," drawled Yosa'Min.

Lydia gave Iona a sly smirk, one arm looping around the redhead. "Yes, off to bed?" Yosa'Min dropped the fork onto the plate, mouth agape as it continued.

"That sounds rather nice," suggestively purred Iona, wrapping her arms around the brunet's waist and nuzzling against her. A rather mischievous smile grew across both of their faces, and without another word they started towards the stairs, giggling like a pair of drunk fools.

Yosa'Min was stunned where she sat, staring after them with confusion and shock rising above anything else she felt. Out of everyone there was, she far from expected them to hook up. "Wait!" She shouted, getting up to her feet to try to find out if they were being serious. Last she knew both of them were very much so into men. "Are you guys for real?" She called as she ran down the stairs, the door to their shared room shut. A bit nervously, Yosa'Min crept over and pressed her ear to it. The sound of some rather heated kissing seeped out of the cracks of the wood, Lydia moaning a swear as Iona did something to her that was already driving her wild.

Stunned, Yosa'Min stepped back and stared at the wood door until Lydia's voice picked up into a scream that sent redguard scurrying out of the room back upstairs. She quickly grabbed her green blanket from her bed and ducked out the back door to the porch that overlooked the lake. Needless to say, her mind was racing with the sudden change in her housecarls. After her talk with Vex, she'd expected to find them eating dinner as usual but more likely telling jokes and stories than kissing and rolling around in bed.

The image that popped to the forefront of her mind made her shudder, it certainly wasn't fun to be on the other side of this situation. Sure, she found herself happy that they'd found each other attractive and liked each other enough to kiss and then some, but it made her jealous too. There was no drama with them, at least not yet, and she doubted there would be any at all either. They were both very open and honest people, the type of pain that plagued Yosa'Min's heart and soul came from just how dishonest she was.

Sighing with mixed feelings, the woman sat down on the edge of the porch, feet hanging over the lip under the railing. Blue eyes gazed out at the lake, the snow having picked up to a very steady pace. She lowered her head, leaning forward and resting her arms on the middle support beam that ran beneath the top bar. The redguard didn't know what to do anymore.

Anytime she tried to win back Mjoll's heart, she was met with such venom it was mind boggling. The nord certainly was stubborn, a trait about her she used to appreciate but now it drove her made with frustration. It wasn't like she'd ever expected it to be easy to romance Mjoll once more, but she hardly even got past the nord's trained guard Aerin. Muttering under her breath, she looked at the lake and soon found the scene made her heart ache. With all the snow and ice, it looked faintly like the lake that Vex and Mjoll had fought on months back.

The same night that she had freed herself from the Guild and been able to take Mjoll entirely as her own, was the same one she lost everything. While she appreciated everything her friends were doing for her and trying to help, it didn't stop the ache in her heart. The only thing that ever could make her feel better would be to the source of one of Mjoll's laughs or for her fingers to be intertwined with hers. She missed the nord with every passing moment, the longing she felt growing stronger every day more.

She curled her fingers into a tight fist, and then forced the thoughts of the golden haired nord from her mind just long enough to think back to Vex and her plan. A heist certainly would be good. Even with the Guild back on its feet it still could always use more jewels and treasures in its coffers. The imperial had done an impressive job getting it back to the glory it once had, but even Yosa'Min could tell that sometimes things were only temporary. The hype wouldn't last forever unless they made it common practice to pull of grand schemes and heists.

Robbing a fort full of trained warriors would be hard, even more so considering how secluded it sounded like it was, but that was where the triumph and glory came from. The bards would sing of the dastardly group all across the Empire. She could already hear some telling stories in the tavern of pieces pulled together. A tale of a redguard and imperial who broke out of the inescapable mine for instance, was one of her favorites to listen to. Most of the details were wrong, like how Vex was made into a man in most retellings of the glorious tale, or saying that some of the others inside Cidhna mine survived when no other soul had.

When she thought about that, it made her smile a bit to herself, reflecting on the adventures she'd gone on. To think it had all happened because she was drunk and angry with a foolish noble in Whiterun? Shaking her head, Yosa'Min looked at the waters and sighed. "I get why you won't forgive me," she whispered to the wind, "I don't deserve it after everything I've done to you. But please," she shook in the cold, blue eyes gazing out where she imagined Mjoll was, "just for once listen to me."

"I shouldn't be asking for it, I shouldn't be bothering you at all," she continued, pretending she was speaking to Mjoll when at last she had the chance, refusing to believe she wouldn't. "But you're always on my mind and you're always in my heart. When you walked away I wanted to die, I wanted go back into that cave and drown like I was going to. I've thought to myself over and over how I could win your heart back, but none of those plans ever work. Flowers, apologies, trying to regain my honor, all that stuff. But you're not some simple minded woman!" A bittersweet laugh escaped her, blue eyes closed.

"I guess that's why I fell for you right? That brave, smart, confident woman who knew exactly what she wanted and how much shit she was willing to take," Yosa'Min sighed, "I'm not the person who deserves you, so why do I even try?" She ran a hand under her hood through her short hair, staring at her reflection in the water that lapped the wooden pillars that supported the porch.

Unlike Vex, she didn't see anything beautiful left in who she was. The scars, the hair, the dark look that was always on her face because of how she felt. Whatever the imperial saw, she couldn't. Yosa'min leaned her head back and peered at the ragged blanket of grey clouds, snow falling heavy around her. "Just focus on the heist," she whispered to herself, "Forget about Mjoll and focus." Forgetting that woman however, would be utterly impossible. But that wouldn't stop her from trying.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

A very loud, and a very shrill shout awoke Yosa'Min from her sleep. At first she jumped up from her bed, clutching her green blanket tightly to her lightly clothed form, blue eyes darting around her home and a hand reaching towards a dagger that rested on a chest nearby. She looked ready for battle, almost, until she realized she wasn't under attack by some insane creature or dragon. Which had actually happened before in the past so she didn't put much stock into it not happening once more.

Instead, Lydia came stumbling up the stairs without so much as a scrap of clothing on her body, pale skin white as snow. "Dammit Lydia!" Snarled Yosa'Min, bringing up a hand to shield her eyes from the housecarl's bare form. "As much as I like women, I do _not _need to see you like this."

The brunet nord glanced down at her body, an already present blush growing even redder across her face and rushing over to snatch the blanket Yosa'Min held out towards her. Once she had covered herself up, the flustered woman sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the wooden floor. Yosa'Min could easily guess what it was all about, but she wasn't going to push it, instead she'd wait until Lydia decided to talk.

The nord held her hands on her lap, head down and eyes closed as she tried to talk but couldn't get her mouth to agree with her. "Iona and I..." She trailed off, muttering under her breath with frustration and then leaning her head back to the ceiling. "We-" At that moment a rather tense redheaded nord came up from the basement, dressed in a shirt and pants, and left out the front door of the home. It slammed shut rather loudly, Lydia flinching. The two women on the bed watched her depart, Lydia feeling guilt boil up inside her at the distress on Iona's face.

"You two had sex," Yosa'Min concluded, though she'd heard first hand what was going on downstairs. Lydia nodded, lowering her head into her hands that were propped up on her elbows now. "So what?" The redguard asked with a shrug.

Instantly Lydia jolted up, turning to face her so sharply the blanket had nearly been loosened from her body. "So what?" She was a bit hysterical for a moment before calming down enough as she continued, "So what is that she's a woman! I'm a woman!" Yosa'Min arched a brow at her with a rather annoyed expression, hands gesturing at herself as she lounged on her large bed.

Shaking her head apologetically, Lydia rose to her feet and started to pace, one hand on the blanket. "I don't mean you any offense Yosa, it's just, I mean, I don't like women! Not like that anyways, and I thought she didn't either."

"You two were drunk?"

Nodding her head, Lydia agreed. "I suppose, that's the only thing that makes any sense. I don't exactly remember much after sitting down for dinner last night, so, we must have gotten drunk." The thought that it was only the mead seemed to put her at rest for a moment.

"But you liked it?" Asked Yosa'Min, shattering the few thoughts that had put the housecarl at ease into countless pieces. "You sounded like you were," added the redguard. She wasn't smug or teasing in the way she spoke, just a certain type of matter-of-fact tone to her words that irritated Lydia more than a joke or a taunt would have.

"No!" She objected fiercely, "I mean, obviously I liked it then but now? No, I mean, I don't do women, I do men, if I even ever have that chance."

"She seemed to have liked it," Yosa'Min remarked, her tone still flat.

"We were having sex, and I admit it was good sex, so of course we enjoyed it!" Huffed Lydia.

Blue eyes flicked up to the frustrated nord. "So, you two had sex, good sex as you put it, and now you only want to blame it on the mead?"

Lydia's lips were pulled into a tight line, hazel eyes narrowed at her Thane as she tried to figure out exactly what she was asking. When she was more like herself, Yosa'Min would speak in riddles to her sometimes and other moments she was crudely blunt. But lately she was rather confusing, as if she meant to say one thing but couldn't bring herself to say it so instead she spoke something else. "What do you mean?" Lydia asked slowly.

"She's got a nice bum don't you think?" The redguard seemingly asked out of the blue, Lydia's expression changing to obvious confusion as she shook her head, trying to follow along with the conversation. "Lovely hair too."

"Iona?" Nervously guessed Lydia.

"Yes Iona," Yosa'Min snorted, "Who else?"

Biting her lip as she pictured the woman from what she could recall from the night before, Lydia nodded her head with a blush. "Well I suppose she does. But what do you mean by all that?"

Shrugging, "I don't know," Yosa'Min said flatly, leaning her head back against the wooden wall, twiddling her thumbs on her lap. "Perhaps that you liked it and women more than you're letting yourself think?"

"I don't like women Yosa'Min, I'm not like you, Vex or Mjoll," objected Lydia. Upon mentioning the nord adventurer, a shadow seemed to have fallen across the redguard's face. Instantly she stopped twiddling her thumbs, hands instead falling flat against the bed. "Yosa, I'm sorry I-"

"No, you're right," she cut her short, tone cold, "You're not. It was _just _the mead," venom was slipping into her words, blue eyes glaring at the nord woman. She moved swiftly up, resting on her knees and leaning towards Lydia rather aggressively across the bed. "If you want to pretend like that's all it was, then by all means live in your delusion. But I've seen you two flirting with each other. Small remarks that would normally be innocent sure, small little touches that you think don't mean a thing."

"When do we ever do that?" Objected Lydia haughtily.

Yosa'Min clenched and relaxed her hands several times over, muttering beneath her breath, "You nords are so bloody stubborn and blind sometimes I swear!"

"What?" Hissed Lydia, "At least we're not bitches without reason redguard!"

"I have perfectly good reason nord!" Shouted Yosa'Min, not even a half a foot away from her. "And what I mean to say is that you two have had some kind of attraction going on for months now, and yet neither of you realized it. And then you get drunk, something happens, and it's suddenly oh so scary to deal with what it means. So you deny it and bury it and pretend its not there."

Hazel eyes were narrowed with fury, Lydia forgetting her duty and honor for a few moments. She'd hoped Yosa'Min would help her figure out what to do next, how to fix what had happened with Iona. But instead, the Dragonborn had only proved to have been a mistake to come talk to even though she easily should have been able to relate. Her own frustration bubbling, Lydia stood up and glared at Yosa'Min. "I learned from the best."

It was like a slap in the face, Yosa'Min stiffening for a moment before she slumped down in defeat. Lydia had turned around and been about to stomp her way downstairs to get dressed beyond that of a blanket when the redguard spoke up. She sounded broken again, the cold mask removed with that one blow. "Don't go," she whimpered, "I'm sorry."

Pausing, Lydia bit her cheek before looking over her shoulder at Yosa'Min. "I'm going to get dressed, give us both a minute to cool down," she said with a twinge of guilt. Yosa'Min nodded her head, and then fell back onto her side, shivering a bit in the cold that seeped inside between the wood that made up the house. By the time Lydia had returned, she felt like an icicle despite a slowly burning fire in the kitchen.

The housecarl draped the green cloth over Yosa'Min's body, blue eyes blinking thanks for a moment before she shuffled back into a more conversational position, the blanket wrapped tightly around her body. Lydia sat down on the bed, legs crossed. She'd changed into her regular clothing, a white blouse with a bit of blue lining and leather pants. An apologetic smile was offered, and Yosa'Min simply nodded her head in response. "Look, I'm sorry, I was out of line," Lydia said, "I came for advice, I should have been willing to listen to it at least."

"I wasn't being the best person about your sexuality either," Yosa'Min replied, "It's yours, not mine, I don't know what you really feel or think."

Offering a small smile, Lydia shrugged, "So, what do you think?" Nerves flooded back over her body.

"Honestly?" Lydia nodded her head, "Alright, well I think you like women. But, that's just what I think. I don't know, maybe experiment with Iona. You've already opened that door with her, and it's too late to shut it." Yosa'Min frowned a bit, "But you two live together, and I'd rather not have you want to kill each other or something, so do be careful. Just, approach her about it and if she wants to try things out or if she wants to pretend it didn't happen, then whichever you're alright with then do it."

"That's it?"

"That's it," Yosa'Min nodded her head. "And, if you decide that it really was just the mead, then hopefully you two can return things to normalcy."

Lydia sighed, "And what happens if we both decide to... pursue it?" A blush worked its way across her pale face, Yosa'Min actually smirking a bit.

"Well," she paused for a second, each word slow and mystical, "You two kiss, hold hands, care for each other, spend time with one another, hug, hold one another, laugh and play and enjoy each other's company. You make _love _not just have sex," blue eyes were glassed with memory, her heart wrenching inside her as all she could think of was Mjoll.

The redguard continued after a moment. "If you give it enough time, and you two really are falling for each other than your head feels like it's in the heavens, and you get this warm feeling all up your body. You'd do most anything for them, and they'd do it for you too. But it can't be forced or rushed or happen overnight. It takes time and patience and slowly that little sapling grows into a huge tree where you can rest beneath. If it's meant to be, then that tree will keep on growing even after you're gone. No fires or pestilence or ax can bring it down."

Pain flooded her words as she continued, "but if it isn't then the tree will fall, and if you don't realize it soon enough, you might not get out of the way in time."

"Yosa-"

"Don't," Yosa'Min cut her short, fingers firmly holding onto the blanket around her. Despite the wisdom coming from her, Yosa'Min looked like a child to Lydia all swaddled in the green cloth. It was almost hard to take such serious advice from her. "It might still hurt a little to think about, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to break down anymore okay?"

Dipping her head respectfully, Lydia replied, "Okay, I understand."

"Good," Yosa'Min was firm for only a few moments before her soft words returned, "being in a relationship with a woman isn't much different from a man," she said, going back to the question Lydia had asked earlier. "I mean, aside from all the obvious physical differences that is." That got Lydia chuckling a bit, growing more comfortable with the conversation.

"Emotionally though, you're just two people connecting on an intimate level hoping for something even better to come from it. Maybe it will, maybe it won't, and there is still a chance for you to get hurt. But with how things have already progressed with you two, then I personally thing that if you can get it started, you're not going to get hurt that bad if you do."

"So you think it could happen?"

Yosa'Min looked at the slightly hopeful Lydia, and smiled encouragingly, reaching one hand out to squeeze Lydia's. "You're both fantastic women, I'm sure that if you both want it, it'll happen and it'll be lovely."

Blushing, Lydia averted her gaze for a few moments before she nodded her head, "So now what?"

With a smirk, Yosa'Min let go over her hand and laid back down, pulling the blanket closer to her body, "Now what is you go after Iona before she thinks you don't care and I get some much needed sleep. I've got plans tonight,"she said over her shoulder as she shuffled back into a comfortable position.

Laughing, Lydia got to her feet and started out the house. Before she left though, she paused by the door and looked down for a second in thought. "Hey Yosa," she called over, "thanks. It really means a lot."

The redguard raised a hand and waved in response, Lydia rolling her eyes and leaving a moment later.

* * *

><p>Lydia found herself by the keep when she found Iona, along side the wall where the guards practiced their skills in either fighting close combat or archery. It was closed off like the other side of the keep, stone all around with a platform that ran along the whole of the building besides it. There was dead ivy just about everywhere, killed off in the sudden frost that not even the tenacious plant had been ready for. Though it would probably pop back up come spring time.<p>

Iona was talking with a guard rather seriously as Lydia approached, not realizing she was about to have company and instead near to shouting herself at the armed man. Once she was close enough to hear what was being said, her name and kissing slipping in there a few times over, Lydia felt her feet grow hot with apprehension.

Perhaps she should just walk away and let her have her own discussion and catch her later at dinner time. Right as the nord housecarl was about to lose her nerve and run the other way, the guard noticed her and pointed her out to Iona who abruptly turned towards her. They stared, and stared, and stared a little bit more before either of them dared to make a move.

"Iona-" Lydia started.

"Lydia-" Rushed Iona.

"We need to talk," they finished together. The guard dipped his head and scurried off back to his duties patrolling the city before anything happened. The two walked a bit closer, Lydia crossing over to where the redhead stood besides the platform close to the training dummies. Iona shifted where she stood, a hand brushing her hair back behind her ear only for her to accidentally shake it back free. Lydia raised a hand as she started to speak, but then dropped it as she found herself uncertain what to say.

At last her mouth started to work, and she forced herself to swallow her pride and her worry and speak even if her feet felt like they were about to melt. "About last night, look, I just..." she trailed off, frowning with uncertainty.

"It was unprofessional," Iona said before Lydia could regather her scattered thoughts. The brunet blinked, actually feeling disappointment in the response but she quickly pushed it aside. "We're supposed to work together and we've just gone and complicated it over a few pints of mead."

"I wouldn't say a few," muttered Lydia.

"Exactly, we got drunk, which was a mistake in the first place," the Riften housecarl said with a disapproving tone. "I'm sorry for what happened, it was inappropriate and certainly out of line."

Frowning, Lydia was rather alarmed to find herself struggling with Iona's clear stance. She opened her mouth and closed it several times over, eyes flicking over the training grounds and away from the woman in front of her. How could she shut that door so quickly and not even give her a chance to ask about it? How could she be so certain on what happened?

"You don't want to talk about it?" Lydia balked.

Shaking her head, Iona gave a rather strong response, "No, because there would be no point in discussing it. Neither of us would ever feel that way for one another for real, so why bother bringing it up and just tainting what we do have? I like being friends with you Lydia, really, I wouldn't want a drunken night of stupidity to ruin it."

Iona frowned as she saw the conflict across the nord in front of her's face. "Lydia," she lowered her head a bit, choosing her words carefully. "You didn't think that was in anyway more than a mistake? Did you?" Green eyes stared at the slightly taller brunet who kept averting her gaze. Brow furrowing, Iona crossed her arms expectantly as she saw the usually together woman fight with herself. It confused her as to why it should even be a struggle to agree that it wasn't right and that they shouldn't try to pursue it. After all, neither of them were into women much less themselves, weren't they? The thought boggled her mind.

"I thought that maybe..." Lydia closed her eyes, legs shaking before she opened them back and shook her head, "No, I thought wrong is all. Don't worry, if you want to pretend it didn't happen then by all means. Let's just... resume our professional and friendly relationship and leave it at that." The words came out with some difficulty, part of her screaming at her to stop and refuse to give up so easily but it was quickly silenced.

A smile pulled across her face and she held a hand out to Iona, though it felt rather forced. "So, to friendship?" She asked.

Iona hesitated for a second, Lydia wondering if perhaps that was a sign of something she should take heart in, but all too swiftly Iona shook her hand with a warm smile. "To friendship."

They didn't pull their hands back right away, a twinge of sadness in Lydia's eyes as she looked at the woman who was smiling back. When they let go, Lydia cleared her throat and shoved her thumb over her shoulder. "So, who was that guard you were talking to?"

"Oh," Iona smiled completely as they moved on, "that was my brother. He and I don't talk too much since I became a housecarl, it was nice to... lay things out for him."

"I take it he gave you some advice?"

Shrugging, Iona gave a half smile. "Well yeah. Yosa talked to you didn't she?"

"Yeah..."

"Right..."

They stood in the small training grounds silently for a few more moments before Lydia brought her hands together in a sudden clap. "So! How about we go and do a bit of shopping? We should probably stock up on food before more of this winter sets in huh?" She suggested, trying to move past the very sudden awkward moment.

Nodding her head in agreement, Iona started to walk towards the marketplace, "Sounds like a good idea. We should probably hit the apothecary for some herbs too. I have no doubt someone will catch cold this winter too."

"Mhm, and how about some fresh arrows for some hunting later? It'll be interesting to hunt Riften game in the snow," suggested Lydia as she caught up to her, walking alongside the redhead away from the stone keep.

"Ah, it certainly is a rare occasion, we'll have to do it!" Laughed Iona enthusiastically, looping their elbows together at the prospect of a fun day shopping. Lydia however, despite how innocent the gesture was, found herself a bit off-put that she wasn't even going to get a shot to find out. The smile she displayed for once, felt a little untrue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay compared to the last two, I've been sick these last few days. Either way, we'll be moving back towards Yosa and Vex in this next chapter, so I'd love to hear what you think is going to happen there and about what had transpired here between our two housecarls in a review. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Why does she still hang 'round here?"

"What are you talking about Delvin?" The redguard fence rolled her eyes, sighing as a familiar conversation struck up.

"I mean, she hardly does work anymore 'less Vex gives it to her herself," he grumbled around his meal. "I haven't seen her so much as once ask for work, just gets it from Vex. Which, ain't fair, probably gettin' all the good jobs our Guildmaster don't have time for herself."

Shaking her head, Tonilia took a long swig from the bottle of mead she was drinking. The two of them were sitting at the bar in the Ragged Flagon, Vekel sweeping the floor as the night started. While the redguard fence wasn't a member of the Guild officially, most everybody treated her as if she were, other than Delvin who constantly dogged her to join it completely. They'd sat down for a bit of dinner, the breton finally convincing her to even join him, when suddenly he'd started talking about Yosa'Min in the middle of his soup.

If she'd known he'd spend nearly as much time as he was gossiping about one of the senior Guild members, and the most notable outside of the Guild, she'd have rejected it just like all the other invitations. But, surprisingly given his occupation, Delvin was a blabbermouth. "Look Delvin, if you don't shut up for five seconds, I'm gonna take my trade elsewhere for a few days. Get away from your constant chatter for a change," she threatened earnestly. "I hear that Vex wants a fence set up in Falkreath, might move out there for a week even. If I like it, I might just stay."

The breton frowned, shaking his head swiftly, "Now why would you go an' do that?"

"Because you're an insufferable gossip," she said flatly.

"Alright alright," Delvin threw up his hands dramatically, "I'll stop."

"Good."

They finished in silence, Tonilia not even looking his way as she sipped the last of the drink down. As she put the empty bottle on the wooden counter, Delvin started up again. "Oh look," he sneered softly, "she's here."

Flicking her gaze across to the Cistern entrance, Tonilia spotted the other redguard walking in, hood up. At last, she'd had enough. She used to like the woman, respect her and think she'd turn the Guild around. And while sure, Yosa'Min had helped vastly in returning the Guild to glory, she'd changed and wallowed about moping like some hurt puppy. She couldn't stand to see it. Getting up with a hardened expression, she crossed over and cut Yosa'Min's path to a table off.

"Yosa'Min, nice to see you," Tonilia started up, "Would be fairly nice to see your face though. What are you afraid of? No one down here doesn't already know who you are."

The Dragonborn had frozen in place, staring at her with her head slightly tilted down to further mask herself from the fence's burning gaze. "Hey Tonilia," she shakily responded, "do you mind?"

Crossing her arms, Tonilia jutted a hip out. "A bit, yeah, actually." The Guild thief seemed to be taken aback by the response, "I gave you that armor, even helped craft some of it, I'd appreciate it if you would just take the hood off. Making this whole place feel like doom and gloom."

Yosa'Min blinked at her, and then shook her head. "No."

"Oh come on, what are you hiding? Didn't go and chop off an ear or something by accident did you?" Tonilia sarcastically growled, shaking her head with frustration. She'd not seen the woman's hair in months. Something about it, just bothered her on several levels. Vex had told all of them that they weren't to harass Yosa'Min because of what had happened, giving very few details but telling them that she was hurt deeply and it wouldn't do well to make things worse.

But now she wasn't caring much for that. Used to that Tonilia would get some might nice things from Yosa'Min when she came to fence them, but with her going on so few jobs she wasn't getting that nice stock anymore. Her hurt was costing her money, and Tonilia wouldn't be lying if she said she hated losing money more than someone being in despair.

The Dragonborn was like a deer caught in torchlight, frozen and alarmed at the same time, torn between staying or fleeing. "Take it down," Tonilia urged harshly, "you're being damn rude."

"Tonilia!" Came a sharp rebuke, the woman quickly turning at the sound. Vex was standing at the mouth of the corridor from the Cistern, a scowl so fierce it could probably set the redguard on fire. Storming her way over with a powerful presence Vex had grown into over the months, the imperial moved between the relieved redguard, and the horrified one. "What in blazes are you doing? I told you and everyone else to leave Yosa'Min alone!" Snapped Vex.

"Well I'm sick of her wallowing around here, we finally got back on top of things, why does she of all people have to bring it back down!" Defended Tonilia, throwing a hand to the side in emphasis.

Shaking her head firmly, Vex scolded her right back. "Because she's struggling with some personal things that she doesn't want to share with you or the rest of the Guild, and you are to respect that."

"What could be so bad that she has hardly said a word for months! I remember her being down and out after you came back from killing Mercer too, it's been half a year Vex! Did someone die?" Brown eyes bore fury at the amber eyed imperial. Yosa'Min was still frozen behind Vex, the few other people in the Flagon at the moment watching with anxious looks. Delvin was trying his best not to enjoy the show, though all at the same time he was nervous of its outcome.

Vex didn't respond, opting instead to glare at the woman who was only an inch taller than she. "Oh, now you shut up?" Sneered Tonilia, huffing and shaking her head with frustration. "I know you two are all buddy buddy once lovers and all that shit, but really, I hate you keeping stuff from the rest of us. How do you think we feel seeing one of our family members suffering, and no one telling us why!"

Vex lowered her chin a bit in shame.

Brown eyes narrowed at the gesture, Tonilia shaking her head. "You know what, I'm leaving, I'll be back in a week and she better have cleaned up her act or I'll take my business elsewhere for good." The redguard turned and started to stomp away.

"Tonilia-"

"No!" Vex was cut short, the fence throwing her hands wildly in the air, "I'm sick of her shit! If you won't share, fine, that's your business, but she needs to stop poisoning this place because we finally got it cured!" Tonilia said.

Suddenly the other redguard was moving, swift like a shadow, and put herself between Tonilia and the walkway that would lead to the long way out of the Ratways. "Move," firmly said Tonilia, disgust riddling every word. Yosa'Min lifted her chin, blue eyes shimmering in the shadow of the hood. "I said move dammit," Tonilia bristled, "I mean it."

"I know you do," Yosa'Min said in a raspy voice, one that hadn't seen much use in some time. Tonilia's brow furrowed in response. One hand reached up, gripping the edge of the black hood, blue eyes stared at Tonilia, as if to see if that's what she really wanted. Of course, it wasn't just Tonilia that was watching this, Delvin, Brynjolf, Vekel, the merchants, Dirge who surprisingly hadn't stepped in, and Vex were all watching from somewhere in the Flagon. Yosa'Min sighed faintly as she saw they all seemed to want to see what was under, except Vex who actually looked horrified.

"If I start... Acting better, will you stay?" Yosa'Min asked, looking at Tonilia who's breath seemed to be caught in her chest. A silent nod was her answer, "Oh no, you answer me properly," growled Yosa'Min firmly.

"Yes, I'll stay if you stop moping around the Guild."

With a deep breath, Yosa'Min nodded her head, and pulled the hood back. There were slightly audible gasp from the onlookers, Tonilia stiffening at what she saw before her. The new, short hair, was something none of them had been expecting. Vex gave an encouraging smile to the shaking woman as the criticism started up. At some point, a few other people had trickled into the Ragged Flagon no doubt because of all the shouting, and now at least five more members were looking at her. Yosa'Min struggled to stay where she was, knees quaking beneath her, as more and more eyes were upon her.

It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, it was just hair after all, but something about it meant more to them all then she'd like. Maybe it was because they all knew her as a rather outgoing and a woman aware of her beauty before she'd spiraled into depression. What she was showing to them now, was far from that. Vex walked out towards her, her near silent step sounding like thunder over the wooden planks, and gently put herself besides the redguard who looked near to fainting.

"I think we've all had a pretty intense night," Vex said in a tone that had people slowly retreating back to what they were doing, "wouldn't you say? Come on, off you go, no need to stare," she flicked her amber gaze to a stunned Tonilia, "it's rather rude."

Mutely nodding her head, Tonilia turned and started back towards the others, looking once over her shoulder to a Yosa'Min who struggled not to wince at the confusion and judgement on Tonilia's face. Vex gently nudged her towards the Cistern, the Dragonborn complying wordlessly and the two swiftly made an exit. Once they were through the trick cabinet and it was shut behind them, a burst of noise followed that Yosa'Min was all too familiar with. In the Cistern, the duo made a fast bee-line towards the training room. The gawking faces as they rushed by the few members that hadn't gone into the Ragged Flagon made Yosa'Min's skin crawl and her heart race.

It wasn't until they were in the empty, damp training room, that Yosa'Min started to calm down.

Vex paced across the floor, one hand to her brow as she muttered under her breath. Yosa'Min leaned against the cold stone besides the entrance, finding her breath gone and struggling to regain it. A shaky hand ran through her hair, stopping when she remembered that it was short as her fingers met open air soon. Despite it being months, she couldn't get used to it.

The imperial was silent for quite a while, until she suddenly turned to Yosa'Min with so many mixed feelings on her sharp face it was hard for the redguard to figure out just what she was thinking. "I could have handled Tonilia," Vex said, "she's temperamental at times, I'm used to it."

"I know."

"Then why did you do it?"

Yosa'Min ducked her head, "Because you're already doing so much for me, I didn't want to be more of a burden."

Vex sighed, shaking her head and crossing over to her. "Yosa, you're not a burden," she said gently, "though I won't deny how happy I'll be when you won't need me like this anymore."

A half smile came across Yosa'Min's face, though still her eyes wouldn't meet Vex's. "Right..."

"Why did you... Why did you show them your hair? I thought you didn't want anyone to see it," Vex asked further.

Shrugging, Yosa'Min sighed a bit more, "It was the only thing I could think of to get her to stay. She was all upset about me hiding even around family, so, I stopped hiding." Blue eyes flicked up for a split second before they lowered to the mossy stone floor. "Well, kinda stopped hiding."

"I'm proud of you," Vex suddenly offered, taking Yosa'Min off-guard. Confusion knitted her brow as she looked up at the smiling imperial. It still felt weird for Yosa'Min to see so many encouraging looks from the surly thief. "Really, that took a lot of guts. Something that the old you used to do a lot."

A cloud covered her at the mentions of the 'old her', the Dragonborn biting her black lip and just nodding her head. "I guess so," she agreed glumly, "I used to be rather... out there huh?"

"Sometimes dangerously so," joked Vex, who then shook herself back to a more serious attitude. "All right, I wanted to discuss the plan for tonight," she said.

"Okay, where do you want to do that? Here or at your table?" Yosa'Min asked.

Shrugging, Vex walked over to one of the chests they used to let people safely practice lockpicking and wiped it clean of a layer of dirt. "Here is fine, just give me a second," she said before walking out to fetch some things. Yosa'Min sat herself by the wooden chest Vex had picked, idly running a finger down along the splintering wood as she waited. Footsteps came, but they were a set rather than a single pair that would have belonged to Vex.

Stiffening, Yosa'Min went to pull the hood back up to cover her head before whoever it was arrived, but she stopped as a rather familiar accent called out. "Lass?" Yosa'Min ducked her head quickly, turning it to the left to completely avoid Brynjolf's green gaze. "That was quite the scene out there, in the Flagon, you all right?"

"I will be Bryn, thanks for asking," she croaked.

"Lass, I know what happened, I was there when it all went down on that lake," Brynjolf said tenderly, "if ever you need someone else to talk to, I'll be right here for you. Karliah too."

It was then that the second set of footsteps spoke up, "Yosa, we're worried," Karliah's gentle voice lingered in the moist air. Tensing, Yosa'Min looked up at the two who stood in the doorway, concern splayed across their faces clear as a blue sky. Since they'd defeated Mercer together, they'd become friends of sorts. Brynjolf never seemed to forgive her for what had happened on the lake though, Vex and Mjoll fighting for their lives. Yosa'Min couldn't blame him either. He cared for Vex, not Mjoll, and if Yosa'Min hadn't intervened and stopped them from killing each other, which they nearly had, he'd probably had chased her all across Tamriel. The nord man was her friend, but they all knew who took priority for him.

Karliah on the other hand, seemed to know just what to say to the redguard, and was eager to give it. Her loss with Gallus granted her plenty of wisdom to impart on coping the loss of one's love, but Yosa'Min wasn't exactly up to hearing it. The dunmer's tale ended with death and tragedy, Yosa'Min hoping desperately that wouldn't be the end of her tale. Though slowly the tragedy part was becoming clearer to her as playing some part at least in the conclusion.

"I know," she replied quietly.

"Will you talk to us?" Karliah asked gently, "Tell us something, anything, that could help put the others' minds at rests. They're going to form conclusions, and unless they know the truth it'll be hard to get them to not treat you in a way they shouldn't."

Yosa'Min narrowed her eyes at her, "And just what do they think of me Karliah? Am I a whore? A liar? A traitor perhaps even!" She sneered.

Brynjolf frowned faintly, shaking his head, "No one thinks that about you Yosa."

A laugh, mocking and insincere, rolled off her tongue, "At least two people do," she looked right at them.

Bristling, Brynjolf crossed his arms at her, "If you're trying to say we do then you're sorely mistaken Yosa. We're your friends, we're trying to help you, stop pushing us away."

"The only person I need right now," Yosa'Min whispered, "is Vex. And you're blocking her way in."

The two turned to see the imperial standing there awkwardly, holding a map and little tokens in her arms. She cleared her throat as she was revealed to the other two in the inner circle of the Guild, and they made way for her to enter. Vex placed the items on the chest, and then turned to them. "I hope everything is going well in here," she said.

"Could be better," Karliah optimistically said, but a scoff from the redguard got her cringing. "I suppose a lot better."

"Right well, we've got work to do," Vex said, "Do us a favor and keep anyone from coming in to train till we leave all right?"

"Sure," Brynjolf agreed, shooting a half glare to the redguard before they both turned and left.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Vex whirled on her friend. "What was that about?" Her words were icy, accusatory, she hadn't used that tone with Yosa'Min in quite some time.

"What?" Bristled Yosa'Min from where she sat.

"They're trying to be good friends, why are you so rude to them?"

Eyes narrowed, Yosa'Min started to sort out the tokens Vex had brought along with the map. "Because I clearly remember when you and Mjoll fought on the lake, that they were willing to kill her to protect you. I appreciate that they're such loyal friends, but they broke a lot of my trust in them in that moment." She ran her thumb along a small ivory icon of a castle.

"They're good friends," Vex grumbled.

"I'm not saying they're not," simply said Yosa'Min, her voice sounded distant.

"They would happily be good friends for you as well," Vex argued, "if you let them."

"I don't need anymore good friends," Yosa'Min looked up at her, Vex taking a seat besides the chest and helping get the rolled up map straightened out. "I've got Lydia, Iona, and you."

"That's all you need? The three of us?" Disbelief colored the imperial's words.

There was a slight pause before Yosa'Min responded. "That's all I dare to have."

Silently staring at one another for a few moments, eyes locked until at last Yosa'Min dipped her head away. Sighing, Vex placed the last token on its bottom. There were five tokens, two thief looking figures, the castle, a guard looking one, and a horse, each of them made of ivory and about as big as Yosa'Min's thumb. The map was of the Rift Hold, far more detailed than the map Yosa'Min carried of the whole Skyrim province.

Vex placed the castle to the southeast, the guard in Riften, and put the other three to the side for the moment. Yosa'Min watched with quiet curiosity as Vex began to speak. "So, I did some scouting today, and the fort is in fact in Dayspring Canyon, but that's as far as I could tell without venturing in. The Dawnguard used to be basically nothing, but seemingly somebody is claiming vampires are springing back up and the Dawnguard is a group of vampire slayers, so they're bolstering their numbers again and all that."

"Is the guard token a recruiter than?" Yosa'Min piped up.

With a nod of her head, Vex moved the two thieves besides it. "Exactly. We'll both go to him when he visits next, which should be tomorrow around noon according to the beggers. The two of us will convince him we honestly want to join the group, and when he either escorts us or tells us how to get there, we'll follow along. I'll have Rune and Sapphire bring our horses after we have left the city to outside the canyon, stashed somewhere safe. We'll scout it out from the inside for a night, maybe two, and once we feel we're ready we'll break in to the armory and run like hell. Get out of the canyon, get to our horses, and race back here to Riften."

Yosa'Min nodded her head in agreement. "We'll have to come up with the actual theft part on the inside then," she remarked.

"It'll be fun," Vex smiled wryly, "how would you like to do an inside job with me?"

"I'd love to."

Vex paused, and the bit her lip, amber eyes downcast before she spoke. "You know, Karliah and Brynjolf don't think that of you."

"I know," Yosa'Min looked at the floor. Vex felt herself go cold as she realized just who the two Yosa'Min must have meant were.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"What would you say to joining the Dawnguard, and fighting to stop the growing vampire menace?" The orc with a patch of brown hair pulled into a ponytail asked the two women. Vex smirked, tilting her head to the side with a hint of interest while Yosa'Min remained silent besides her. They wore leather armor, making it look at least like they knew how to fight in some form, but nothing to garner too much attention from every one that passed by.

The orc had hit them up not long after they'd come out to the surface of Riften, the two just past the Temple of Mara before he'd called over to them. His fancy looking armor was a mud brown color, nearly the same hue as his just faintly green skin in the noon light. If it weren't for the tusks and general brutishness, they might not have realized he was an orc from behind.

"What's the Dawnguard?" Vex asked curiously, Yosa'Min standing besides her after they'd walked close enough to hold a conversation with the mer.

A snort came from the orc and he rolled his eyes, "What else? Vampire hunters, we kill every last one of those damned monsters."

Vex snickered, "Why would we bother fighting vampires? Aren't they just some myth mothers tell their kids to get them to behave?"

Sighing, the orc seemed to fight the urge to berate her, not good for getting recruits. "The vampires weren't active again until a few weeks ago, but let me assure you that they have returned. The Hall of the Vigilant has been burned to the ground, and all the evidence leads to vampires. Also, more people have gone missing in the night only to come back a few days later with little memory and some undeniable marks on their body." He informed them.

"Still sounds like a bogeyman to me," drawled Vex.

"Then you better open your eyes," he said with the slightest restraint.

"Hol, maybe he's right," spoke up Yosa'Min, using the name she'd decided to use for Vex while they were trying to get inside the castle. "Vampires sound like a pretty serious threat. Someone fighting them sounds better than mindless adventuring. At least if we die it'll be for something."

"You should listen to your friend," the orc smiled warmly, relieved he wasn't just getting harassed by a few women who seemed to hold themselves high and above him. "She's a smart one, though if you join us you'll be trained, I promise you'll have a harder time dying with us than out there on your own."

Smiling reluctantly, Vex nudged Yosa'Min a bit, "Yeah, she is."

"What are your names ladies? You can call me Durak." He held out his hand.

Vex took his hand and shook it. "Hol, the short redguard is Plim," she said with a serious tone.

"Glad to meet you," Durak responded, looking them both in the eye before he stepped a bit back. "So then, interested in joining our cause?"

Vex shrugged a bit, "We can leave if we decide against it, saying we try it out?"

With a faint grimace, he shrugged, "Why would you want to leave what might be your only hope against the undead blood suckers? But yes, if you two decide against it, supposing you've actually tried, I suppose no one could hold you there against your will. An insubordinate soldier is worse than not having one at all right?"

"I suppose so," agreed Vex.

"We should do it," Yosa'Min said softly.

Vex glanced at her, and then looked back at Durak. They couldn't seem like they were willing to jump down for their cause already else they arouse suspicion, after all who is ever that happy to run off to battle aside from young fools? She bit her cheek, seemingly debating it, and then nodded her head. "Where do we go?"

Durak smiled broadly, and pulled a sheet of slightly worn parchment from one of his pockets. It was a map, leading from Riften to Dayspring Canyon to the southeast. "Fort Dawnguard, in Dayspring Canyon. Talk to Isran, our leader, a redguard like yourself Plim." Yosa'Min nodded mutely, "It's in the Velothi Mountains, past a river and on the other side of that mountain there." He pointed to the looming figure of stone southeast of Riften, the duo's eyes followed silently.

"We've got a guard stationed outside, wears armor just like mine, so you should be able to find it. Just show him the map and say I sent you, and he'll let you right in," Durak finished instructing.

"Got it," Vex said, taking the offered map. "We'll take care of some things and then head right out."

"Good, we'll need you two training as soon as possible, don't delay too much," he responded.

Nodding their heads, they moved away from him along the boardwalk towards the bridge that would eventually take them to Yosa'Min's home. "Hol?" Vex snorted.

"Plim," said back Yosa'Min flatly.

"Those are such horrible names," Vex snickered quietly, "Why in blazes did we pick them?"

"I don't know," Yosa'Min replied, a faint laugh in her voice, "just did."

Rolling her eyes with a shake of her head, Vex led the way to Honeyside. They'd just passed Haelga's Bunkhouse when Yosa'Min froze. A familiar voice was laughing inside, the loud uproar blasting out the window near the dining area. Vex tensed as she recognized the pause, muttering a curse under her breath that they should have gone the other way to Honeyside, and turned around.

Yosa'Min had turned, and walked up to the yellow stained window, a hand just an inch from the glass. "Yosa," sharply hissed Vex, trying to get her to move on.

Blue eyes stared inside, the redguard hidden mostly behind the wooden frame of the window, only a portion of her face peering inwards. Considering how dirty the windows where, Vex doubted anyone inside would see out and actually recognize the redguard, but the thought still made her skin crawl. Yosa'Min however, didn't care for the risk. Rather she was only concerned on seeing Mjoll inside, and as she searched the couple heads within, the darker room making it hard for her to pick anyone out. Eventually she found her though, and the redguard's chest tightened as the golden haired Lioness was in sight.

She was smiling, holding a tankard in one hand and a fork in another. She and Aerin were seated at lunch, the nord's body parallel to the window, giving Yosa'Min a good view of her face. Mjoll was telling some story, and obviously was enjoying it as another loud bit of noise came from inside. Straining just enough, Yosa'Min could make out a bit of what she was saying. "-then J'Zargo slipped on the ice and fell right onto his face." Shock flooded Yosa'Min's face as she realized Mjoll was actually talking about their journey together in some form or fashion.

Despite the imperial hissing at her to move, Yosa'Min pressed her ear against the wood and listened further. "Do you still talk with them?" Aerin was asking.

"We write each other, sorta. I send a letter to the College, but a note for each of them separate, and they send me one back together as well. They're a pretty good group of kids, a bit naive perhaps, but good hearts."

"Perhaps you'd like to visit them soon? It'd be safe for me to travel with you up there even."

"I'd like that Aerin, very much so."

"Of course Mjoll, anything for-"

Vex had grabbed Yosa'Min's wrist firmly, and wrenched her away from the window and down the street. Yosa'Min struggled against her, glaring furiously at the interruption. The imperial looked just as angry however, and didn't stop dragging the redguard until she'd shoved her through the doors of Honeyside, interrupting the conversing housecarls inside.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to- Vex? Yosa?" Lydia had been the one talking when Vex had practically kicked the door in and thrown Yosa'Min inside. The redguard skittered to a halt, hands outstretched to steady herself as she gained her footing.

Dropping her arms to her side, Yosa'Min looked up at the two women and nodded her head. "Hello Iona, Lydia." She looked at the two who were sitting at the table confused.

"What happened?" Iona questioned as she took in the furious imperial.

"She heard her," gritted Vex.

The two shared glances, and then sighed. Iona decided to get to her feet first, and reached for a bristling Yosa'Min. "I'm fine dammit," she growled in warning at the redhead's approach.

"I'm certain you are, but let's go downstairs. I wanted to show you something with the potions anyways," Iona said, the redguard reluctantly being led away to the stairs. Once they were down below, the sound of flasks clattering together occasionally assuring both remaining woman, Lydia stood up and looked at Vex firmly.

"What did she hear?"

"I don't know," Vex huffed, "We were walking past Haelga's Bunkhouse on our way here when she heard the bitch laughing. Pressed herself against the wall and peeped in the window, and I don't know what she heard but it seemed to only make her worse. I had to drag her away and to here."

Muttering a few swears herself, Lydia started to clean up the kitchen area. She picked up a few set aside plates and put them in a pile on the sideboard, and then poured herself a drink of mead from a nearby bottle. "So now what?"

Calming down as Lydia poured a second one and offered it to her, Vex took it and slowly drank it down. "I'm not sure. She and I already have plans, so we'll be getting out of the city for a few days, no more than five, but I'm concerned this will throw us off. If Mjoll starts to fill her thoughts when we're on the job... It could get dangerous."

Hazel eyes looked at her with obvious judgement, but she didn't voice her disapproval. Despite both Iona and she's opinions, neither of them could deny that thieving was at least helping Yosa'Min keep from going utterly mad with despair. "Do I want to know where you're going?" The brunet asked before downing a swig of mead.

Vex shrugged, "Probably best if you don't, but it's not far."

Shaking her head back and forth slowly with thought, Lydia rolled her eyes. "Right, well, just keep her safe," she ordered.

"When do I not?" Vex smartly replied.

"When you get too jealous to think straight perhaps?" Jabbed Lydia.

Taking it with a surprising grace, Vex let the attack roll off her back and instead put the drink down half finished on the wooden sideboard. "Right well, I think it's time for she and I to get going. Just wanted to let you know she's not vanishing without someone." With that, Vex left Lydia in the kitchen to fetch the redguard from below.

A few minutes later, Lydia watched the three women come upstairs, Iona crossing back over to where she'd been sitting earlier, and the thieves making towards the door. "Wait," Iona piped up, both halting for a breath in the doorway, "keep each other safe," she urged.

"Love you too Mom," replied Yosa'Min without looking before walking out, Vex lingering for a split second as if she wanted to say something and then followed her.

* * *

><p>Dayspring Canyon was much larger than either of them had been expecting, a long winding pass with a very thick aroma of early winter about it. At first, they'd walked into a snowy pass with howling wind, but as they moved down the sloping path, they were met with a beautiful sight. Three separate waterfalls that fell into a pool of water, large chucks of ice floating on top of it. Half the waterfall itself seemed frozen, long icicles that bent towards the pool but didn't quite make it. They were surrounded by mountains and frosted pines, the waterfalls coming from the east from one very large cliff that was at the bottom of a mountain as well.<p>

The path had shaken the snow off, but there was still plenty of the white powder clinging to the smooth rocks that were about them. There were a lot of trees, not all of them pines either, and the ground sprung thick grasses and ferns. They followed the trail as it sloped back up and then turned east once more, in the distance between two jagged mountains was a castle tower. Already they could tell it was enormous, the first tower which they could see was connected by a covered walkway to the rest of the castle standing half the size one the canyon walls. The rest of the fort, which seemed only to go up as the walls of the canyon did, grew taller.

"This is going to be interesting," remarked Vex as they followed the trail that they moved towards another tower, circling the first. They were met with a wooden palisade, a guard post platform on a set of flat rocks. They could see a catwalk of wooden make along the cliff directly in front of them, a man garbed in Dawnguard armor watching the road with a bow at his hand.

The trail continued, and they found a large set of piles of firewood, a blazing fire already going, and a dawnguard soldier using a crossbow. He was firing at a large tree that had long since lost its upper half, a sort of improvised target they figured. Turning as the dirt path sloped upwards towards the castle-like fort, winding past rocks and wooden barricades that might have been in part holding them back, Vex and Yosa'Min drew close to the entrance of the intimidating structure. Two more rounded towers that were at the end of the stone brick wall, a door in the center. They could see a turret perhaps above the keep.

A kindly looking breton man with brown hair and beard awaited them by the entrance. "Welcome friends," he said, "I trust Durak pointed the way well?"

"Well enough," replied Vex as they walked up smoothed steps.

"Head on in, and talk to Isran, our leader. He'll probably be in the center of the fort, so easy to find," he instructed, "Oh, and my name is Celann."

"Hol, and this is Plim," introduced Vex with a gesture to them both. He nodded his head in greeting and they carried on inside.

He had been right, Isran was talking with someone in the center of the room right before them, a third man standing to the side. There was a spiraling roof that opened up to a hole in the ceiling, vegetation hanging inwards. There were two curved grates in the center floor, forming a circle with two ends that made Vex think a bit of the Cistern. Cobwebs and tattered banners with the Dawnguard insignia on them littered the place, any impress the two woman had held vanishing in a moment's notice.

They'd walked in at the end of the conversation, a man in Vigilant robes walking away with a sullen expression. "Come here," he said to the three, each of them walking up. The man besides them, who Yosa'Min realized was more like a boy than anything else, nervously followed besides them. "Who are you?"

"Agmaer," he stuttered.

"Hol, she's Plim," Vex spoke up.

"Can she not speak for herself?" Isran asked, a deep gravely voice echoing in the mostly entry circular room. He was redguard, bald head with a long black beard. He reminded Yosa'Min of her brother, which had essentially stunned her into silence more than usual.

"She... doesn't talk much," Vex replied, covering for the blank faced Dragonborn.

Grunting, Isran spoke with utter authority. "Welcome to the Dawnguard, we're not an army so you're not to address me as sir. I am Isran, founder of this operation. Tell me a bit of each of you, I like to know who's in my order."

Agmaer nervously spoke up first, apparently hoping to impress the leader. "I'm from a farm sir- I mean Isran," he corrected himself, "Here in Riften."

"Can you fight?" Asked Isran.

"I mostly just use my pa's ax, you know, when the wolves bother goats or the chickens."

Isran gave a deep chuckle, taking Vex a bit by surprise considering he'd already impressed her as near emotionless. "By Stendarr," he muttered with amusement, "We'll whip you into shape boy, take a crossbow from by those crates." Agmaer instantly listened and crossed the room to the indicated crates by the wall. "Take aim, and try to knock that helmet on top off," ordered Isran. The nord lad nervously lifted it, the two woman watching him as he loaded a shot and fired, his trembling arms making it go wide and hit a nearby bucket instead.

"Take a deep breath, concentrate, and still your arms," instructed Isran, "try again."

Agmaer fired once more, not hitting the helmet but closer than last time. Nodding his head, Isran turned to Vex. "And you?"

"I use daggers, duelist."

"Give this a try too," Isran suggested, taking the crossbow from Agmaer and offering it to her. "You don't want any of those vampires getting close to you."

Shrugging, Vex took it and raised it like Agmaer had to where her right elbow was up near her head, left supporting the body of the crossbow. She loaded a bolt, narrowed her eyes and aimed at the helmet. With a pull of the trigger, the bolt sailed across and just grazed the helmet, moving it an inch or two where it sat. Vex smirked a bit, and offered it back to Isran. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"Cyrodill, Bruma to be exact."

"And you Plim?" Isran turned to her.

Vex nearly spoke for her, but the redguard did instead. "Elinhir." The imperial tried not to blink with surprise, she'd never heard this before. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the town she'd said she'd once lived in, or if she was just picking it at random from the few in Hammerfell. "Archer."

"Ah, so this shouldn't be too much of a stretch for you then," Isran said as he handed her the crossbow. She shrugged, lifting it up and holding it in a manner that almost looked like she'd done it several times before, and without missing a beat loaded a bolt and fired. The bolt sailed threw the air with a hissing noise and struck the middle of the helmet sending it flying off the crates. Yosa'Min lowered it without so much as a smirk, thought Vex was certain she saw a certain light in her eyes.

"Excellent," Isran praised. "Hol, Agmaer, I want you two to go that way," he pointed to the corridor on their left, "There's a shooting range past the dining hall. Practice with those crossbows. Plim, do you know anything about swordplay?" He turned to Yosa'Min.

"Some," she replied, and he nodded his head.

"There are some training dummies that way," he pointed forward and a bit right," that should serve you well. There is a chest with swords there, and a chest with crossbows at the shooting range." Isran informed them, nodded his head, and then left.

Agmaer quickly went off to the shooting range, while the two women lingered on. Yosa'Min found herself idly fingering the crossbow, examining the mechanics through touch instead of looking at it as Vex led her to a bench along the wall. "So, ideas?"

"This place is huge, and well fortified," Yosa'Min said with a small voice, keeping her words from echoing. "But it looks like they're just getting started up, haven't seen many people around. We should be able to gather up any crossbows they have and make a run for it in about two days time."

Vex spoke in just as hushed a tone as she was. "Aye, but how would you like to get out of here? The only real exit is the canyon."

"We can look around, but my guess is we'll have to run out the front door and traverse the rocks as fast as we can. This place is locked up tight, haven't seen a single window in here aside from the hole in the roof. That armor looks heavy, so we'll have to ditch it when we go." Vex nodded her head in agreement with Yosa'Min's words. "We should explore after we've done what Isran wants for a few hours, make him think we're good little vampire hunters and not going to take what could be their most powerful weapon."

Vex nudged her a bit encouragingly, "I know we can do this," she said, and then started towards the shooting range. "Oh, and did you have to show off with the crossbow?" She asked over her shoulder mockingly. Yosa'Min gave her a smirk that awfully resembled her old self, and shrugged as if she didn't know what Vex meant before departing the main room for the training area. Vex rolled her eyes, and went to join Agmaer practice with the crossbow.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Excellent," Isran said to Yosa'Min as she circled him, an iron sword in her hand. "Now try that again," he ordered, emotion falling from his face.

Panting from the long time they'd spent sparing, Yosa'Min lunged towards him, bringing the sword across towards his head. He easily deflected it, a sharp noise as metal met metal filling the air, and went to counter. The redguard woman stepped to the side to dodge it, and shouldered him forcefully back. Stumbled a bit, Isran brought his sword close to block any further attacks from the woman, but she instead stood there, watching him.

Sweat was dripping down both their backs, dressed both in a pair of light armor in case their blades slipped or they failed to block a blow even if they were dulled for practice. Isran approached carefully, as he'd noticed she had a tendency to be reactionary, waiting for an opening and seizing upon it without mercy. The few times that even he had slipped up, she'd made him regret, welts under the armor hurting. The older and larger redguard moved, aiming to sweep her legs out with the sword, and she jumped above the arcing blade and actually kicked him square in the jaw in the middle of the maneuver. Isran was sent backwards, gritting his teeth in pain as he tried to stop himself and before he knew it he found that she'd backed him into the corner.

Smiling with acceptance, Isran held up a hand and nodded his head. "Good one," he said, dropping the hand to hold his aching jaw. "Certainly a good one."Yosa'Min sighed as she relaxed, nodding her head in return and walking over to take his training sword to put it back on the rack. He gratefully handed it to her. "I suppose it's about time for dinner, go clean up and get something to eat. You've earned it today."

Since she and Vex had arrived at Fort Dawnguard, he had kept the two and the nord man who'd joined the same day training, and surprisingly he did a lot of it with them too. A very personal touch perhaps, but it was giving them a good idea on who they were dealing with. For Yosa'Min however, it had reminded her constantly of her brother. Growing up he'd been the one to teach her things about fighting and hunting, and in a manner not too far from how Isran was training her. Part of the resemblance made her almost regret their plans as she'd come to learn a little bit of the people in the Order. But Vex wanted the crossbows, and Yosa couldn't handle lying to so many people about who she was like she had Mjoll again.

So without a word, the redguard woman obeyed, walking out towards the sleeping quarters, turning to the right down the hallway and shortly again right into a large rectangular room. There was a large burning fireplace, animal mounts pelts decorating across the stone walls, large piles of wood for the burning flames. There were a few cots set up in the quarter, a long table with bench seats and a circular one with regular chairs, and a singular divider. Surprisingly, Vex was also in the room, getting changed behind the divider.

At first, Yosa'Min hadn't realized, and had walked right over to get changed into fresher clothes, nearly running right into the imperial. Startled, Yosa'Min stepped back and averted her gaze from the half dressed woman. "Sorry Vex," she apologized quietly, a blush working its way across her face. After everything that had happened between them, she seemed to get flustered a lot around the imperial in certain settings.

"It's fine Plim," Vex shrugged it off, pulling a pale cloth shirt on over her torso, pants already on. "What's going on?" She asked, sitting down on the nearby cot to pull her leather boots on.

A bit nervously, Yosa'Min started to get changed as well, having to stand nearby as it was after all the only divider in the room. "Isran trained me some more, I think he might be using it as an excuse to keep an eye on me," she replied quietly, "I don't think he trusts me much."

"Maybe he's just trying to make sure you don't die," Vex offered, one boot laced up. "The Order has only a handful of members, doubt he wants to lose anyone right now."

"Perhaps," Yosa'Min said, the drenched shirt off, a chill running up over her heated body despite the burning fire nearby. "But I still think we should be cautious."

Nodding her head in agreement, Vex got the other boot on. "Of course," she sat there on the cot, watching her partner in crime. Yosa'Min felt herself blushing insecurely, the already present red in her face becoming more vibrant and obvious, and it took all she had to not turn her back to Vex. The imperial would only get offended, especially after she'd not turned the other way.

"We'll be fine," Vex said sincerely, amber eyes gazing into blue orbs that had unbeknownst to Yosa'Min, begin to cloud with worry. "Just keep your ears and eyes open, and walk with shadow my friend," added Vex. "And if something does happen, I'll have your back just like always."

Yosa'Min mutely nodded her head, before speaking up. "Get me my clothes please," she asked, realizing she'd forgotten them across the room. The imperial nodded, and did as requested, Yosa'Min breathing a bit easier until she came back and offered a set of light clothing. Nodding her head in thanks, Yosa'Min quickly pulled the shirt jerkin on and changed the armored pants she wore into a more comfortable pair that clung nicely to her muscled form.

"It's time for dinner," Vex pointed out casually, "Maybe after we should practice with the crossbows," she was looking directly at Yosa'Min, making sure she understood the true meaning. "The range is right next to the dining hall, so we can go right after. Blood suckers only get stronger everyday right?"

Smirking, Yosa'Min laughed. "Sure, though what's the point? I'll out-shoot you just like the last times we've practiced."

Vex laughed, "Oh? I'll take you on the challenge."

"A challenge implies I think you stand a chance," cheekily shot back the redguard, wagging an eyebrow at Vex.

"Oh does it now!" Guffawed Vex before she could stop herself, shaking her head with disbelief, in part because she hadn't heard such talk for months. "Then I suppose I'll just have to prove you wrong. Come on, we're having dinner so I can whoop your ass at your own game." She ordered, leading the dressed woman out with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The dining room was besides the kitchen and not far from the sleeping quarters or the circular foyer. Isran, a nord woman named Ingjard and a bosmer woman named Beleval, and Celann had joined the two women that had gotten there first. The grand table for them to eat at was spread with silver dining ware, a blazing cooking fire in a large stone fireplace across from it. Barrels, sacks, firewood and more animals heads and pelts covered the room. The meal had been surprisingly jovial, though Isran certainly hadn't been the head of the conversation.<p>

Most of it, was boastful tales of those who had already hunted down vampires or had leads on where some might be hiding out. Vex was dragged into conversation a few times, but for the most part Yosa'Min had managed to avoid it by focusing on her food instead of the talks and laughter. As they finished eating, the two women watched as one by one the others got up and left the table claiming they were either going on watch or to bed. Vex had intentionally eaten slowly to avoid much wonder why she held on, making Yosa'Min curious if in part she had hoped to be spoken to to prolong it or if it had just been a lucky stick drawn.

When they were at last alone with only Isran, they got up with polite excuses and headed towards the shooting range, which in truth was only two targets with a long stretch of cave to practice in. There was a large wooden pen set up besides them that looked like it was supposed to keep some big animal in, but it was empty. The armory of sort wasn't anything exactly spectacular, but the largest amount of crossbows were kept here, so this was where they'd decided to take and run. While Yosa'Min started to fire her crossbow, which she was dead-set of keeping in particular, to keep the guise of them actually practicing up, Vex started to stuff the weapons in a sack she'd rummaged and stashed nearby.

Yosa'Min's eyes were peeled on the entrance to the area, watching to see if anyone was coming near them. Lady Luck seemed to be watching them, as not a soul seemed to so much as think in their direction. Once all the crossbows that they could find were placed in the sack which was now heavy and sagged, they started carefully out. At first, they hid in shadows by the entrance to the armory of sorts, listening to the crackle of fire and vacant halls. Vex poked her head out the door, seeing that Isran indeed had left the dining area as well, and they ducked to the right in the shadows of the storage area. They skirted the main path to the foray at first, curving around in shadows as Yosa'Min carried the sack behind Vex over her shoulder.

Not a soul was in the room, but they couldn't be certain how long that'd last. Sucking in a breath, they sprinted towards the large heavy doors that blocked their way, Vex opening them first and urging Yosa'Min through, when a deep and angry voice made them freeze.

"Where are you going with that?"

Imperial and redguard alike turned to see Isran standing there, heavy warhammer drawn menacingly. "Isran-" Vex had started but he cut her short.

"What's in the sack Hol?"

Vex narrowed her eyes at him, a man she'd almost started to like the past two days as they'd made themselves seem like honest vampire hunters. It had nearly made her feel bad to trick him like this, when she'd seen he was rather mentor-like to the new recruits, personally spending time with them to make sure they wouldn't get themselves killed in their first fight with the vampires. He made her think about how she had started giving lessons to any new recruits in the Guild too, though never quite as long of a session as Isran had put in.

But now, this was business, and she wasn't going to pretend any longer. "Ever heard of repossession Isran?" She mocked, straightening up to stand a bit prouder, not allowing her fear at being caught and imprisoned if not worse to show on her face.

"The crossbows," he concluded.

"Smart man," Vex gave a smug look, though all the while she was slowly opening the door for Yosa'Min to slip out of.

"Hol stop right there," Isran growled, "I'm warning you. This is treachery, are you a vampire thrall? Are they making you do this? If we kill your master we can free you." There seemed to be sincerity in his voice.

The imperial shook her head, laughing darkly. "Sometimes Isran, the humans are just as evil as the monster you hunt." With that, she threw the door open wide and Yosa'Min sprinted out, carting the loot over her shoulder. Vex took off after her, Isran howling for the others to stop them. Celann had moved outside after dinner on guard, and as they came rushing out it took him a moment to realize what was happening.

"Stop them! They're thieves!" Isran ordered loudly, Celann drawing his war ax and taking off in pursuit.

"Go left!" Vex shouted, Yosa'Min instantly obeying and curling around the fort to the wooden catwalk they'd seen days prior. It went right under the first arch pathway to the closest tower. The moment it ended, the redguard dodged to the side where rocks steeply sloped to the small guard post they'd have to get past. Her feet slipped beneath her, Yosa'Min getting sent tumbling down to the only slightly softer ground below and while she rolled to recover she could feel her body aching. They were still dressed in regular clothing, any protection armor would have granted gone and leaving her body in pain.

Vex was right behind her, using the crossbow she still held onto as covering fire for her partner, the Dawnguard swarming out like a hive of bees after its honey. The imperial managed the rocks easier, and they ran as fast as they could. The mouth of the canyon was still a good ways to go, and they wouldn't be in the clear even when they did get there. Bolts whizzed by their bodies, just narrowly missing the thieves as they ran for their lives.

Their original plan had involved some clever slinking and sneaking across the terrain, most likely ducking into the crevices of the many rocks and cliffs as they awaited some patrol or lone Dawnguard to walk on. But with that out of the question, it took a lot not to just panic. If Yosa'Min started shouting, then they'd probably make an easier escape, but they'd both agreed on the way to Dayspring Canyon two days ago that it wouldn't be wise to reveal she was the Dragonborn. That piece of information could easily bring swift justice upon the heads of all they knew, and Yosa'Min refused to let their failure endanger them. Even still, right about then Vex would have liked a bit of ancient power on their side.

They'd made it past the last tower when an arrow pierced the sack, sending their loot everywhere across the dirt path. Vex whirled around to see Isran slowly approaching them, fury in his eyes as he loaded a second shot. The rest of the Dawnguard were getting closer, but the redguard leader was certainly ahead of the pack. "I warned you!" He shouted angrily as he took aim with the second shot.

"Forget the crossbows, run!" Shouted Vex, helping Yosa'Min that had been attempting to snag a few up to her feet and grasping her hand as they took off running once more. Bolts whistled past them, fear coursing through their body as death started to loom above them. Vex glanced to the redguard besides her, expecting to see concentration, concern, fear, something of the sort on her face. But much to her confusion, there was elation. "Yosa?" She balked as they scrambled up the hill, dodging a volley of bolts that pierced deep into the ground where they'd been.

"Vex, this is-" Yosa'Min laughed wildly, adrenaline coursing through her entire body. "This is amazing!"

"Really!" Vex could hardly believe her, "You choose now of all times to have some fun!"

The redguard shrugged, the two of them making it to the half frozen waterfalls now. With the heavily armored Dawnguard attempting to pursue them, it seemed they'd been able to outrun them at last. Vex picked up the pace, trying to make it for the narrow passage through the cliffs to the rest of Riften when they heard barking. Dread ran up both of their bodies, amber and blue eyes looking over shoulders to see black and white dogs wearing armor coming at them from the other hill. They were quickly closing the distance between them.

"The fuck are those!" Exclaimed Vex, not remembering these beasts in the fort.

"The hounds!" Replied Yosa'Min, "they're fast even with the armor!"

"But armored fucking dogs!"

"I know!"

Shaking her head with disbelief, Vex started to wedge her way through the narrow rock passageway that was the exit of the canyon. Yosa'Min wriggled behind her, the two of them just making it through the rocks when the dogs had caught up to them. The dogs were making their way through the rocks faster than the two women, nearly hoping over each other to get after them. When Yosa'Min had emerged from the stone confines, Vex had knocked out the guard that had been posted, and stolen his ax.

Vex looked about the area on the other side wildly, trying to find where their horses had been stashed days prior. "Around the bend!" Yosa'Min suddenly called, already running in that direction where rocks curved around the base of the mountains. The imperial raced around it, and was relieved to say the least that their stallions were waiting them.

She mounted hers, a spotted black and white one, and Yosa'Min was swift behind her, hoping onto Archer who snorted as she mounted him. "Go!" Shrilly called Yosa'Min, giving the black horse a firm nudge to get moving. He took off with a loud bit of protest, but soon the stallion was making its way towards safety. Vex's horse followed after her once she urged him him, and as she passed the entrance to Dayspring Canyon she saw the hounds had at last made it through and were chasing after her relentlessly.

"Faster!" Shouted Vex to her stallion Gat, ducking herself down in the saddle with narrowed eyes. She tried her best to block out the sound of the barking dogs, but they rang in her ears like a blood call. Every pounding fall of hooves and paws that sent fallen leaves skittering in the snow laced ground made Vex's heart race. She could see Yosa'Min on Archer a bit ahead, the darker horse covering ground and bounding away. Wind lashed its way across Vex's face, low hanging tree branches cutting her skin when Gat raced too close to them, a biting cold on her fingers, but she couldn't care one bit.

She pulled hard on the reins as they crossed a bridge, marking halfway to Riften now. Hope filled her for a second before she shook the feeling away. Hope would make her sloppy, would make her not as terrified of the fear behind her, make her screw up, something she refused to allow especially after they'd lost all they'd gone through that trouble for.

Amber eyes glanced up to see something else moving besides her, and alarm filled her body as she picked out white and black fur. "Shit Yosa!" She screamed ahead, the redguard seemingly unaware of the hounds catching up. Vex cracked Gat's reins, and the horse picked up the pace even further. She was slowly closing in on the woman that'd had the head start, when she heard a terrible sound that made her heart stop.

Archer reared back, front legs wildly flailing in the night air before he fell backwards. Yosa'Min screamed with alarm, jumping to the side out of the saddle before he'd crushed her. Vex pulled hard on Gat's reins, trying to get the now panicked beast to turn back as he left Yosa'Min behind him, but the stallion was too terrified to listen. "Woah! Go back!" She ordered, looking over her shoulder and trying desperately to get the frantic creature to listen, only getting him to slow down a bit but not turn.

She could hear Archer's bleating cries of pain, see him writhing on the ground in an attempt to stand but each time failing. Vex could make out the redguard thief struggling to stand, holding herself up as she shook in pain. Lights were coming closer, the Dawnguard had caught her. In a blink, the imperial could witnessed Yosa'Min's horse get shot through the neck by one Dawnguard, and Yosa'Min grabbed by another two. She was dragged a bit towards where who Vex assumed was Isran stood in torchlight, presented to him in angry triumph, and then taken away.

Vex pulled so hard on Gat's reins the horse at last stopped, more likely too exhausted to keep up his frantic pace. She sat there in the panting horse's saddle, trying to figure out what to do. They'd taken her, carrying her back to the fort most likely, and they outnumbered Vex. Gritting her teeth with anger, a foul feeling in her gut, Vex turned Gat back towards the city. She'd need backup to do this.

* * *

><p>There was a heavy pounding at the door, panicked and rapid. Mjoll, who had been reading by candlelight downstairs in the bunkhouse, closed the book and placed it on the nearby table. She got up with a faint yawn, shaking golden hair tiredly as she made her way to the door. The sound of Haelga opening her door to the left made Mjoll glance over.<p>

"I've got it," she called tiredly.

"Good, because I'd be real rude for a middle of the night wake-up call," grumbled Haelga as she slipped back into her room, softly shutting the door.

Mjoll smirked after the nord who had kindly let she and Aerin stay while they rebuilt their home. It had taken six months, but in a few weeks it would be at last done, and ready to live in again. A bit part of the problem was being able to afford everything, it did take a lot to build a home from the ground up after all. She couldn't help but smile with excitement whenever she passed the slowly growing home, spending entire days on the different aspects of it.

While Aerin had handled the procurement of the supplies, Mjoll and a few of her other friends when they could did the manual labor. All that remained was the interior work, and roofing but the winter had ground production to a halt, and so they'd have to wait for spring before it would be safe to continue working. In the meantime, they had a makeshift roof that would keep the elements out from ruining the inside, but it certainly didn't insulate or anything.

It had been nice of Haelga to allow them both to stay in for so long, and she hoped to repay her one day, but for now she'd have to accept the kindness with no way of returning it. In more than one way however, she couldn't wait for the winter to be over so she could move out of the nord owner's home. She could hardly sleep most nights, the only time she found to herself in the crowded living space. It seemed that everywhere she looked there was someone watching, forcing her to give a smile and nod her head, play the part of the strong woman they all expected her to be. Only Aerin knew what had really happened, and she didn't intend on anyone else finding out either.

All she could think of was one redguard in particular, and play the night it had all fallen apart over and over again in her head. How she'd held Yosa'Min only days before, how they'd made love in the inn thinking everything was going to be all right, and how she'd been lying to her over and over again for weeks. It kept eating her up, feeling and thoughts torn between what she knew and what she'd found out, struggling to piece them together and find where they were in fact the same thing. She escaped within herself whenever she could, wrestling to figure it out so she could leave it behind her, but the busy day hardly gave her the chance to.

So she'd end up late at night in thought or reading to try to get a bit of piece of mind. During the day she laughed and smiled and was polite and all the right things she needed to. The tough nord that never felt pain or loss and let others see it. In a weird way, she'd become a liar herself, and each time she imagined Vex sneering_ hypocrite, _at her, it made her stomach flop.

It would be scandalous in the least to say that if word had gotten around that she and the Dragonborn had had a thing, and lost it because of thievery and lies and jealousy. Perhaps it was a bit selfish sounding, that she didn't want the reputation she'd worked hard to build to get destroyed because of a broken heart, but she wasn't doing it just for herself. Rumor and gossip flocked enemies of all kinds like moths to a flame, all it needed was the smallest bit of truth to fester and grow like the disease it was; and she knew that was something that could destroy some people.

She was being stupid for trying to still protect her in some way, and maybe she was being selfish with it too, but Mjoll wouldn't bring their relationship up to anyone. She didn't even talk to Aerin about it, and hadn't for some time until Yosa'Min appeared out of no where and told her she had honor and a thanehood, asking her to give them another shot. For a few moments, Mjoll had deluded herself into thinking about it, until she'd remembered the pain the woman had caused her and asked if she was still in the Guild. It had actually hurt her to see the hope fade from Yosa'Min's face, the redguard dipping her head with a shamed 'yes' slipping past her lips. With that answer, Mjoll had politely sent her away, and found a private place to hide in for some time.

She hadn't even said her name aloud since, a pain in her heart and a lump in her throat every time she nearly had. So Yosa'Min became 'Dragonborn' and 'the redguard woman', terms that could be used in place of the name of heartache and loss. Yet no matter how hard she tried, Mjoll couldn't get her out of her head, no matter how much she pushed her away and tried to make peace with it and buried her in her work. She couldn't understand why either.

Fierce banging on the front door snapped Mjoll out of her thoughts, dragging her into reality and out of her mind. The panicked sound made a pit form in Mjoll's gut, apprehension rising up her spine as she drew closer to the door to answer it. It was surprising the other person didn't just let themselves in at that point, Mjoll figuring they'd have been at it for several minutes now, it sounded urgent after all. Shrugging the sensation to the side, Mjoll crossed over and opened it.

"Mjoll!" Exclaimed an out of breath imperial.

The Lioness narrowed her eyes with instant hate, "Vex," she gritted, hands balling into fists.

"Look, now is not the time to bring up the past," rushed Vex, hands held up in the air by her face. Mjoll squinted at the terror across her face, knowing that she'd never be able to strike such fear in the imperial. The dread rose back up her as she started to piece things together as Vex spoke rapidly. "Yosa'Min is in trouble, big trouble. She's been captured by some people and they might kill her really soon and it's all my fault and I need your help to save her!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got the writing bug I suppose, because otherwise this wouldn't have been out so fast. I'd absolutely love to hear what you think of the chapter and what is going to happen especially with what's just happened with Mjoll and Vex, and Yosa'Min. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"Is she an agent of the vampires?"

"I'm not sure, there are no bites on her body."

"Doesn't mean she couldn't have been charmed by one, they're powerful like that."

"I heard the Thieves Guild in Riften was getting active again, maybe she's one of them?"

"What about Hol? If that was even her real name."

"Another thief? She seemed so... sure of what she was doing. Nothing like what a thrall of the vampires is like. They're more like lap dogs that are easily confused and eager to please their master than a clever and cunning criminal."

"Why are we bothering interrogating her? We should just kill her."

"We won't find Hol without information she could have."

"When I find her I'll-"

"She's waking up."

Yosa'Min blinked, her head swimming in pain and a foul taste at the back of her mouth. The voices she'd heard as she'd stirred back into consciousness grew silent, several sets of eyes on her, hate and confusion and betrayal in glinting orbs. Even with her dizziness, she knew the look well. Her whole body ached, from several bruising wounds, and there was a strange pressure on her shoulders. Something was ramming into her back, it felt spread out like wooden ribbing, making her body rest uncomfortably.

The world was still forming around her, all the blurry moving faces floating around as they slowly settled into a more solid form. She tried to wipe blood she felt on her cheek from some cut, but found her hands were restrained above her and apart. Instantly the redguard felt alarm shoot up through her dizzy state and she jerked violently forward, only to be held back by metal cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Instead, her hips and torso pitifully moved forward and struggled for a few moments before she fell back with a pained gasp.

Blue eyes dashed around the room of stone bricks, she was laying on something that was slanted, giving her a perfect view of one of the walls. It had two rows of shelves, and to her rising horror they were covered in bloodied and bruised skulls, some of which still had flesh clinging to them while others were bleached clean. She jerked her head to the sides, trying to get a better look at the place she was awakening in, relieved a bit to find she still had the ability to move her head as she wished. The room was small and decorated rather unnervingly with skulls of both animal and human kind. There was a small table with a set of tools resting on top of it, and Yosa'Min stared at it with a furrowed brow before she realized they were torture tools.

A thick musk of blood was in the air, and she turned to look around to find the source, only to realize it was splattered all around the floor and walls like some savage had torn several people apart. _Is that mine? _Wondered Yosa'Min with rising worry, so much pain coursing through her body she couldn't figure out if she was still bleeding or not.

Suddenly someone moved towards her, obviously deciding she'd spent enough time taking it all in. A tall bald and bearded redguard man, Yosa'Min taking a minute to realize it was Isran, scowled at her. "What's your real name Plim?" He questioned, holding a poker that looked hot on the end in one hand. The redguard thief looked from him to the watching eyes, every member of the Dawnguard excluding Agmaer in attendance with obvious disdain for the captive.

"What's your real name Plim?" Repeated Isran, taking a small but intimidating step closer to her.

Yosa'Min narrowed her eyes, lowering her head a bit to glare at him with as much hate as she could as she started to recall what had happened. "You killed my horse," she seethed between gritted teeth.

"Yes, and you attempted to steal nearly our entire crossbow arsenal," replied Isran, "Now what's your real name?"

"His name was Archer, not that you would care," Yosa'Min spat, fury boiling through her blood. She'd had that stallion for years, and suddenly the thought that he was dead because of these vampire hunters made her want to set all their arses on fire.

"You were an escaping thief, we put him out of his misery, now answer my question," responded Isran tightly, stepping close enough for Yosa'Min to feel the heat radiating from the hot metal by her leg. She stiffened instinctively, trying to move away from it but finding she had no where to run.

Still refusing however, Yosa'Min snapped back at him, trying not to show the fear she felt rising as she couldn't think of a way out of the situation. "Do you even know how I got him? A gift from the jarl for my services, and now you've gone and shot him! How am I supposed to explain that one to Balgruuf?" She shook her head sarcastically.

Instantly she was punished with a sharp jab of the heated metal against her right leg, the end flat and flaring out in a way that reminded her of a blank branding iron. Isran held it there for a few agonizing moments, Yosa'Min's head jerking back as she took the pain, teeth gritted and face contorted in agony but refusing to give him the satisfaction of a scream. When he pulled it back, she let out a small gasp of relief, sucking in deep breaths of air in an attempt to calm herself. Just before she'd recovered, a second and hotter brand was pressed against her leg once more. Yosa'Min twisted once more, hands clenching and unclenching above her as her back arched, but still refused to make a sound beyond a sharp gasp of initial shock and pain.

"Who are you?" Isran demanded, not taking it back.

"Plim!" Shouted Yosa'Min hatefully.

"Who are you?" Repeated Isran, pressing it closer to her body and making her tense with pain. Every bit of her leg was screaming in agony at the hot metal, burning like dry grass struck by lightning.

"Go to Oblivion milk-drinker," replied Yosa'Min, glaring out at him through squinted eyes.

Isran pulled the poker back, and Yosa'Min took in a gasping breath, sweat dripping down her body that was dressed still in the clothes she'd been wearing during her failed escape. She watched him walk casually to the table of torture tools, placing the poker aside for now, and selected a long and particularly painful looking knife. "Leave us," he ordered over his shoulder, Yosa'Min catching movement in the corner of her eye and the sound of grumbles and shifting feet drifted over to her. She glared at him, as if daring him to try using it.

The Dawnguard leader shook his head, "This could be simple and easy," he said with his gravely voice, "Just tell me who you really are and why you wanted our weaponry, and there could be a lot less pain. Don't, and you'll soon find out what it's like to be roasted by a dragon."

Shaking her head, Yosa'Min shrugged the best she could in the position she was in. "I'm certain you'd never be able to recreate the magnitude of ancient fire." She was rather familiar with the burn of dragonflame, a searing hot that couldn't be compared to any other, magical and violent.

Pale blue eyes belonging to the man narrowed. "Care to find out with me?" The threat loomed in the air, Yosa'Min glaring at him with as much hate as she dared to.

"Let's."

He placed the poker in a nearby fire, letting it heat up as he took the knife and held it to her left arm. "Who are you?" He demanded, the edge of it pressing against her dark skin, face looming towards her menacingly. Yosa'Min puffed out her chest indigently.

"I've told you already, Plim!"

He cut a long line down her arm, blood rising quickly before trickling down her arm. Yosa'Min's head grew light for a moment, daring to swoon at the sensation, but then she noticed just how close his face was. Just enough for her to bite something. Jerking her head forward, the redguard woman bit down hard on Isran's nose, instantly he tried to shove her off with a small startled noise but just like her he refused to please the other with a scream or anything of the sort. The Dragonborn refused to let him go until he pulled back further than her body could go, but she tasted a decent amount of blood in her mouth and he was holding his nose with anger growing across his face.

Isran nabbed the poker from the fire violently, and as Yosa'Min reveled in her small blow to the mighty leader, he stabbed it right against her side, beneath her ribs. Yosa'Min gave a half shout of alarm, eyes bulging for a moment as the pain was worse on her side, toes and fingers wriggling as if by some form of magic there would be something to hold onto even while she was restrained. Pain was burning across her body as the hot end was pressed harder and harder against her skin, Yosa'Min's breathing pitching into strained gasps, swirls in her vision.

"Who are you!" He demanded, twisting the handle so it burned her in a new way, rubbing the seared skin.

"Plim!" She screamed in pain.

"Who are you!" Isran twisted once more.

"Plim!" Her body was spasming at the heat, pain arching up in waves to consume her entire captive form. Vulnerable at at the mercy of the furious Isran, she wanted to shout him to pieces and probably could at this range, but then everyone would know who she was and still Yosa'Min refused that. "My name is Plim!" She screamed, throat aching and tight.

Unsatisfied, Isran demanded once more. "Who are you!"

"A thief!" She gave in a bit, gasping in pain and closing her eyes tight.

Isran pulled it back slightly, still close enough for her to feel the heat but no longer touching her skin. The clothing was burned away in a gaping hole, the skin burned so terrible that Yosa'Min was starting to not be able to feel it, numbing and cold while everything else screamed in pain. Sweat ran down her body, her lungs aching for breath as the world swam around her. Her mind was crying out in anguish while her throat tightened to the point she could barely get in air.

"Who hired you?" Isran asked, stepping around and letting her feel the heat of the prod on the other side, just a few inches from her body. Yosa'Min tensed, trying to scoot herself on the wooden ribbing away but it was in vain. "Who hired you thief? Who wanted our crossbows stolen? The vampires or someone else?"

"No one," she hissed with pain, "I wanted them, to sell them, they're rare, worth a lot."

"So you're just a greedy thief who did it on her own?" Isran skeptically asked. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're a stupid bastard!" Threw Yosa'Min, glaring at him fiercely. The redguard man gave her a half amused smirk, and placed the poker back in the fire. She watched them cross back over to the table with the torture tools on it. A bowl rested besides it, a mixture that in her pained state Yosa'Min couldn't recognize sitting within. He picked it up, and then walked over with a small spoon in his other hand.

Isran stirred the slightly purple mix and then rubbed it against her burns. It was like a cold fire, Yosa'Min gasping in shock before it settled to a cool burning sensation. Isran pressed it into the burns everywhere, and then dabbed it on her other wounds. "What are you doing?" She asked, her head suddenly swaying with fogginess. She could hardly keep it up, and after struggling to for a few minutes she gave up and leaned it back against the wooden ribbing.

"Who are you?" Isran repeated, standing to the side. She tried to look at him, but the whole world was moving and blurring. Yosa'Min blinked her eyes, trying to get everything to come back in focus but it refused to.

"What?" She asked, a numbing sensation running up her body.

Isran moved but remained nearby best she could tell. Everything was muddle though, and Yosa'Min struggled to keep her mind clear, a fog blanketing every thought she had. "Who are you, what's your real name?"

"Pli-Yosa'Min," she confessed, horror filling her as the words escaped her. She didn't mean to say it, what was happening to her?

"Yosa'Min?" Isran repeated with confusion, "The Dragonborn?"

"Yes," she answered honestly, a part of herself refusing to disobey what he wanted any longer. She wanted to scream at him and hurl profanities and denials, but she just... couldn't.

"What is the Dragonborn doing stealing our crossbows?" Isran asked with a harder voice.

"My Guildmaster thought it'd be a good score," Yosa'Min slurred.

The Dawnguard leader moved closer, a hand grasping her face forcefully. She jerked in alarm, having not seen the movement until it was too late, her breathing came fast in fear. "You're a thief, in a Guild? The great and honorable Dragonborn that slew Alduin?"

"I is Yosa'Min, Dragonborn, and thief." She was terrified he'd strike her, and she couldn't tell why. Everything was blurry and she couldn't even make out his face, Isran nothing more than a dark blob in the way of the light.

Grunting, Isran let go of her and did something she couldn't figure out. "Who was Hol?"

"My friend," Yosa'Min replied.

"Another thief?" Pressed Isran.

Shaking her head with confusion, Yosa'Min tilted her head at him. "Yes," she nodded heavily.

"What was her name?"

Yosa'Min blinked at him blearily, trying so very hard not to tell him. It was like he'd cast a spell on her or something, taking control of her body and forcing her to answer him. Her heart was racing in her chest as she opened her mouth, trying not to tell the truth but knowing she'd have to answer him somehow. "I don't know," she managed. "I'm not sure she has a real name."

"What is she called?"

"Snake."

"By who?"

"My ex-lover, my friends, a man we killed," she trailed off, brow furrowed as a thought escaped her. "He deserved it too," she muttered.

"So this, 'Snake' is in the Guild with you, and you were both on a job to steal and then fence our weapons?" Isran summarized.

"Yes."

Shaking his head, or at least Yosa'Min thought he was, Isran picked something up and then held it against her face. Yosa'Min thrashed violently in response, thinking he was attempting to smother her to death, until she noticed a faint crisp smell. The fog in her mind lifted and Yosa'Min took a pained gasp as her senses sharply returned. Shame washed up her body as she realized she'd put many people in danger with those admissions. She didn't know if these people were the kind that would punish everyone associated with a criminal, or just the one, and that unknowing was making guilt eat its way up her faster and faster.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded, shaking clear the lingering mist in her mind away. Isran looked at her, his features coming in sharply now, and then turned away. "How did you get me to say that?" Yosa'Min demanded louder, straining against the metal cuffs that had her limbs spread. "Answer me Isran, what did you press into my wounds!"

"You're healed," he remarked, gathering things together as if he could actually tidy the torture room.

Slowly the wheels turned in the awakening woman's mind, and then she snapped towards him once more. "You drugged me!"

"Only for a short while," he replied, looking at her with his hardened expression. "And I healed you too, something that I usually wouldn't do. But if what you say is true, and you're the Dragonborn, then I might have a way for you to repent for your crimes." Isran's words came out gravely, every sound falling with a seriousness that drew Yosa'Min's attention. "Or we could just get on with an execution."

Yosa'Min glared at him, brewing with fury and bloodlust. She wanted to break free from the shackles and wrap her hands around his throat and strangle him. There was nothing honorable about getting information with the use of herbs and magic, the hope she'd had of protecting Vex, Lydia, Iona and Mjoll being stolen with a few carefully concocted mixtures. And if he's been able to drug her into talking, the fact that he had tormented her with the heated rod made it very personal too.

"I'll give you the choice, as small as it is of one," Isran said, "You can either do a task and repent, or you die a thief's death, strung up in a noose for all to see."

"What would you want me to do?" She gritted, still imagining watching life leave his eyes.

Isran snapped his fingers and the orc Durak came marching in a moment later. At first, he didn't address the new arrival in the room, still speaking and looking at Yosa'Min. "A Vigilant of Stendarr came to us two days ago, asking for help. Durak here is going to take you to Dimhallow Crypt, and you're not going to come out of there alive until you find out why there are vampires all over the place. You try to run, you refuse along the way, you do anything other than complete this task, and Durak will have the authority to kill you without any hesitation. One instance of insubordination and he will slay you where you stand."

"So, if I'm anything but a sheep," grunted Yosa'Min.

"Look at it however you like, it matters not so long as you listen. When you have found and taken care of what the vampires are after, prove it to Durak, and you'll be free and clean of this crime. All your other crimes, are beyond our hands to wash away," Isran said.

Glaring at him with confusion, Yosa'Min shook her head. "Why would you even let me live, after I lied, tricked, and stole from you?"

A half smile crossed Isran's face. "Because we have so few men, I won't turn away a chance to get work done, no matter who it comes from. I know you can fight, and if you're the Dragonborn I'd like to imagine that you've just gone down a bad path. But, if you were to happen to die in there, it wouldn't be of any consequence to the Dawnguard, unlike if one of our own had."

"What if they turn me into one of them?"

"I'm doubtful they would try," Isran replied lowly, "but if they do, then we'll hunt you down like the scum you'd be and slay you like every other bloodsucker we've come across."

Yosa'Min looked at him, trying to see if this was all some elaborate lie or the truth. He certainly wouldn't be losing anything if she died in that crypt, but if he was being serious about letting her go afterwards she couldn't really tell. "How will Durak know if I've died or not, I could just find another way out or wait until he'd think I was dead couldn't I?" She was probing for holes in his logic, trying to see where he hadn't thought of a lie to speak to convince her.

"You'd be underestimating Durak if you think he can be easily tricked," simply replied Isran.

Giving the orc a long look, Yosa'Min blinked. "He's an orc," she looked back to the redguard man, Durak snorting angrily in response. "But fine, I'll do it. You better keep your end of the deal up too. I won't hold back next time we cross blades," she warned.

"If all goes well, we won't need to worry about that now will we?" Isran replied, obviously undaunted by her threat.

Yosa'Min looked him dead in the eye, trying to see the liar behind pale blue orbs, but unlike herself, she found no such thing. "I guess not," she replied with a hateful tone.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"What are you doing here?" Snarled Mjoll, glaring at the imperial who looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about, it's obvious what I'm doing here!" Sharply replied Vex.

"You should go and tell Lydia or someone else that Yosa'Min's in trouble," Mjoll said, moving to shut the door in Vex's face. "Because I'm not helping."

"Wait!" Shouted Vex, blocking the door with her foot and a fury rising up her body. "You really don't care for Yosa'Min, not in the slightest?" Questioned the imperial, forcing herself through the door despite Mjoll's best efforts to keep her out. "Not after everything she gave up for you?"

"Gave up?" Laughed Mjoll, shaking her head with a dark chuckle. "She gave nothing up for me. She didn't give up the Guild, she didn't give up stealing," Mjoll sneered at Vex, eyes running up her body hatefully, "and she didn't give you up."

"She did!" Vex shouted with frustration, nearly forgetting the entire reason she'd come in the first place. She loathed the woman before her, angry for how things had ended with Yosa'Min as much as what she stood for. An enemy of the Guild was certainly an enemy of hers. "She gave me up all right, and there's not a moment she wouldn't give up the Guild if you'd take her back."

Shaking her head with disbelief, Mjoll turned away from her. "You still speak lies, even to my face after all this time," growled Mjoll. She looked back at where the imperial stood in the entrance of the bunkhouse, pale moonlight pouring in from the windows and illuminating the room. The nord looked her over, easily telling just how disheveled she was in the clothes she wore that looked like she'd run from a pack of wolves.

Never would she have thought that she'd see Vex's face again, and now all she could think of was the words and hate they'd shared in the past. All she wanted was to send her away with swears to keep her away this time. But something was stopping her, and she found herself listening to the small bit that wanted to hear her out. A begrudging worry for Yosa'Min rising up her body and she bit her tongue as Vex started to speak once more.

"Listen to me Mjoll," tightly said Vex, "What happened in the past is in the past, and you need to let it go. Yosa'Min is still madly in love with you, and I bet a part of you misses her back. Even if you don't care or want to see her anymore, you owe her this. She is in trouble, she could be dead for all I know, and you can't simply stay here and let it happen."

"Why not?" Mjoll demanded, stepping menacingly towards her. "What do I owe her? She lied and deceived and tricked me countless times in some game where she thought she'd win me and still be a thief. Where I'd simply bow to her will and let her go on doing something that I cannot allow. I don't owe her a damn thing!"

"Then you owe it to yourself!"

Mjoll narrowed her eyes at Vex.

"Do you want to go on every day without answers? Assuming things but never really knowing? She loves you Mjoll, why can't you see that?"

Mjoll crossed her arms. "Do you lie to the ones you love Vex?"

Vex looked her right in the eyes, holding herself proudly and bravely. "I do when I need to protect them, if it keeps them safe."

"Perhaps you do, but not Yosa'Min. She lies because she can't face the truth of her actions, because she's afraid," replied Mjoll, dismissing her words.

Hands clenching at her sides, Vex threw aside any plea or cry for help, obviously appealing to Mjoll's sense of heroism and righteousness wasn't going to work like perhaps it would have before. Instead, she opted to talk some sense in the woman, sense she'd been wishing to shove down her throat for months. "Do you forget that she left me to have a _chance _with you?" Gritted Vex, stepping towards her and shoving Mjoll back. The nord looked at her with wide and angry golden eyes. "She could have been happy with me, could have had a life of danger and adventure and glorious mountains of gold- could have had someone who would completely accept her for her! But instead you had to show up and ruin everything like always!"

"Now wait a-"

"No!" Vex cut her off swiftly, getting in Mjoll's face. "I was happy with her, she was happy with me, but something about you intrigued or attracted her, I don't know what and I never will know what, but it was there. And because of it, she got stupid and even after we'd been together, she wanted to see what it would be like with you. I don't know why and it's eaten me up for months, but she fell so hard for you that she was willing to forsake everything she'd ever known for a _chance._"

Mjoll glared at her, trying not to show just what those words were doing to her. She felt a swell of confusing emotions as always, but this time there was something about it that felt… guilty. Continuing on, the imperial shook her head with distaste. "And I couldn't accept it, and I don't have a bit of guilt over it either. I don't regret what I did in my efforts to win her back, not for a single moment! She was mine, and you stole her!"

"I didn't know she was yours!" Retorted Mjoll. "How could I? She was lying to me the moment I met her!"

"And after you knew? After you knew she was a thief and a liar and had been with me, had laid down in bed with me, you went after her!" Vex shouted angrily, hands waving about her.

Mjoll exploded as she attempted to defend herself. "It just happened all right! One moment I was having dinner and the next we were in the woods kissing and such, I never intended to fall in love with her!"

Vex stepped back, head tipped smugly back, arms crossed and a hip jutting. It hurt to hear those words, to hear that she'd lost what might have been her one shot for love because the thief hadn't meant to. The fact that all that time ago that was Yosa'Min's very excuse when confronted about it as well stung like hot metal on skin. But she wasn't going to let that pain show, and instead just looked at Mjoll like she'd won a victory. "And you don't regret it do you?" Vex probed.

Mjoll looked at her, angry and confused, hands balled into fists at her sides. "No," she gritted. "Is that what you want me to say? To admit I still have feelings for her to you, to tell you that I've missed her deeply and every night I am kept awake with thoughts of a lost love?" Mockingly asked Mjoll, making Vex's smirk fade slowly. "Because I can see what you're trying to do. The answer is no, I'm not helping you."

"Why not?" Seethed Vex, "What is so bad about her that you can't help her when she's helped you? If it's all these hurt feelings and the past, I've forgiven her and I was the first one hurt! It makes me sick to my stomach to see all the heartache caused by you two, and yet it could so easily be fixed if you would fucking talk to her! Why can't you just do that?"

The nord looked at her with golden eyes narrowed into slits. "We nords are damn stubborn," she grumbled.

"That's no excuse!"

Mjoll glared at her, trying her hardest not to force the imperial out herself because that would soon escalate into a fight she was certain. They'd probably already awoken the whole house by now with their arguing, and Mjoll could bet Haelga was going to give her an earful in the morning for the trouble. So, Mjoll brushed past Vex and opened the door, her other hand gesturing her out angrily. "Just leave me be Vex," she ordered.

"No!" Sharply said Vex, shaking her head and planting her foot down in a way that made Mjoll think of a child. "You're going to give me a damn good reason why you're willing to risk Yosa'Min's life because of some hurt feelings!"

"She doesn't need me," Mjoll tightly responded, "She has you and Lydia and your Guild."

Shaking her head in return, Vex dismissed the nord's reasoning. "No, she doesn't. She's only really got Lydia, Iona and I."

"Iona?" Mjoll furrowed her brow, not recognizing that name.

"Her housecarl here in Riften," Vex explained, "If you'd bothered to talk with her you'd have known that. Remember her trying to win you back by becoming thane?" She mockingly asked, rolling amber eyes.

"Yes, I remember that, and I remember her telling me she hadn't left your Guild either," Mjoll said back tightly, as if struggling not to slap her.

"Do you only remember the negatives?" Vex asked with disbelief, "You're a blind dumb woman indeed, what it was about you that she fell for I don't see in the slightest."

Mjoll shook her head angrily, gesturing for Vex to leave forcefully again. "She tried to fake honor and dignity! She tried to lie to me once more!"

"She cleaned up this city believe it or not! She got rid of those who were selling skooma all across Riften, something that your noble guard couldn't do themselves and obvious something you couldn't or wouldn't do." Vex jeered poisonously, "And got rid of those bandits that were harassing all the trade routes. Riften would have bled itself dry or starved by now if it weren't for her."

Mjoll's anger faltered for a moment. "She did that?"

"And more, if only you'd listen. Get your head out of your ass and learn a few things before you make judgments," sneered Vex, "Your ignorance is starting to hurt."

Infuriated with the insults, Mjoll stepped over and grabbed Vex's wrist, wrenching her towards her and dragging her out the door. Vex gasped as she was thrown outside, stumbling to catch herself before she fell over, and looked to the bunkhouse entrance where Mjoll stood angrily. "You bitch!" Shouted Mjoll.

"You fucking hypocrite!" Returned Vex.

Mjoll shook her head, and stepped outside, slamming the door behind her. "I've put up with your games long enough, leave me be!"

"Not if it means condemning Yosa!" Vex puffed her chest out a bit, trying to see more formidable. Without any weapons or armor on either of them, it would easily mean if they were to fight it would be a share of blows. Mjoll could easily outhit her in a fist-fight, a prospect Vex would prefer not to realize.

"Why do you still even care for her?" Mjoll demanded, this time getting in her face. "Like you said, she lied and betrayed you first!"

Rolling her eyes as if it were obvious, Vex shoved Mjoll back some, gaining a bit of breathing room. "Because I can actually learn to recognize where fault really lies and forgive someone! I hate you, not her."

"And who's fault was that kiss in Markarth then? Hers, or yours?" Sneered Mjoll, asking the question that had been burning in her heart since she'd found out about it.

Vex lifted her chin proudly. "Mine."

Mjoll faltered, having not expected that response, and certainly not with such swiftness. "What really happened in that inn then?"

"We were evading the guard because we'd broken out of the prison, and ducked into the inn. There were no clothes to change into so in a last ditch effort I told her to strip. By the time our clothes were off, the guard were at the door, so I kissed her." Mjoll visibly stiffened as Vex kept on. She could picture the two of them nude on a stone bed, twisting about locked in a passionate kiss, and it made her sick to imagine. "I kissed her long and hard and it was amazing, perhaps one of the best kisses we'd shared," Vex said with a sultry tone before she let her hate slip back into her voice, "But she hated every single second of it. She cried. All she cared about was what you would think about it, how furious you would be. She was afraid of _you _not understanding, and her fears were rightly placed too."

"She didn't need to fear me if she'd explained," Mjoll said, not entirely sounding defensive anymore.

Vex mockingly laughed, walking a bit closer to the nord. "Would you have honestly have given her a chance?" Mjoll deflated a bit, golden eyes wavering long enough for Vex to spot and pounce upon. "Six months later, and you still haven't."

"Vex..." Mjoll's voice faltered, hands falling at her sides.

"Give her a chance to talk with you Mjoll," Vex's tone shifted to a bit more sincere, "both of you need the opportunity to clear the air, to decide for real what to do next instead of just running around in a pathetic game of hide and seek."

"What would you know of that?" Mjoll snapped defensively, backed into an unwelcome corner.

Vex shrugged, "Perhaps not as much as you'd imagine. The only lover I regret losing is a redguard you and I both are well acquainted with." She watched Mjoll's body tense at the words. Vex could easily tell that she wasn't wrong when she claimed Mjoll still felt _something _for Yosa'Min, and with the discovery she wanted to hammer it until Mjoll gave in and agreed to helping her. The chink in the armor revealed at last, and she couldn't help but find the irony in it.

"How did you... forgive her?" There was a moment of vulnerability in Mjoll's voice, as if she truly yearned to know the answer.

Vex smiled, staring right at the nord, drinking it in for a few long moments before she answered. "I recognized where she'd fucked up, and where _I _fucked up too, and decided to put it in the past. There's no point in letting what's happened ruin what _could_ happen, and just mope around like a kicked dog."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Well, you have to talk to her." Vex flicked a hand as the last blow was struck. "Something you won't have a chance to do unless you help me save her."

The Lioness looked at her, trying very very hard to say no again and shout for her to leave. But the prospect of finally getting some real closure... was very tempting. Speaking with a tight voice, Mjoll conceded. "Fine." Vex broke into a wide grin. "I'll help you save Yosa'Min, but only so I can put this all behind me."

"I don't give two shits what your reasons are," Vex spoke with hardly restrained relief, "Just so long as you really help. We need to tell Lydia and Iona what happened, they're probably at her home. I'm not going to explain all this twice."

Mjoll nodded her head, "I'll just, grab my gear real fast," she said, opening the door back up. Vex followed her instead, a certain way she walked that carried confidence that didn't seem to be there last time she'd seen her. Realizing that Vex was more than likely not the same woman in Windhelm, Mjoll quickly made her way upstairs to gather her gear.

By the time she'd come back down, dressed now in iron armor with a battleaxe in hand, Vex had a certain look about her that made Mjoll wonder just what she'd been up to in the meantime, but didn't want to push it. She would have to temper her fury a lot around the imperial, Mjoll was certain of it, but she was willing to try at least to finally close her past. She needed to put it behind her once and for all.

"So, where does Lydia live now?" Mjoll asked, shaking away the last bit of reluctance she felt for it all.

"Not far from here, just down the street at a place called Honeyside," Vex replied. "It's late, so we should probably just go in and make ourselves known, she and the other housecarl sleep in the basement."

Nodding her head, Mjoll followed Vex out, warily watching the imperial saunter down the moonlit street towards a well dressed building at the end. She could vaguely recall hearing it had been bought a few months back. Luckily for both women, the house wasn't that far, the realization that she could have walked such a short distance and settled things properly making Mjoll feel guilty anew. She silently watched Vex press against the door some, one hand fiddling with the lock, the other raised above her head against the wood.

It surprised Mjoll when Vex twisted the knob, and then pulled an honest key from the lock as she opened the door. Was it jealousy that mixed in with that surprise? She shoved the feelings aside, and followed Vex into a home that was din with the light of a dying fire. It was late, and it seemed the residents had both gone off to bed best they could tell.

The nord's skin pricked with anxiety as they entered. Vex was walking comfortably and quickly through the warm home while Mjoll lingered and stumbled almost behind, looking about and taking it all in. Steadily Mjoll felt more and more out of place as the imperial led the way through the house, turning past a large bed and going down a ladder like set of stairs to a cobbled basement. The nord stiffened as she was met with a rather obvious alchemy lab, bizarre ingredients lining shelves and potion bottles resting in crates for filling or marked with a scribbled hand.

Vex was standing by the only door downstairs, the second room connected to the alchemy lab opened by an archway. She knocked twice and then opened it up, Mjoll having crossed over to join her. They were met with an all too interesting sight. They weren't both asleep in bed as had been expected, but instead Iona was resting on her side on her bed asleep, facing out towards the rest of the room. Lydia was sitting against the frame of Iona's bed, a pillow pressed between her head and the bed, a blanket draped across her legs that were flat across the floor. The redheaded nord seemed to have almost curled around Lydia some, as if she'd been looking over her shoulder, and it confused both new arrivals until they spotted a book idly fallen to the side of the brunet.

Smirking, Vex walked over and nudged Lydia with her foot, the brunet jumping up with alarm instantly, which woke up Iona. The brunet nord got to her feet, wincing from the uncomfortable way she'd slept, and blinked at Vex with confusion. "What are you..." she tried off, spotting a golden haired woman over Vex's shoulder. "The fuck are you doing here?" It came out with shock rather than the anger Mjoll had expected.

"What happened? Where's Yosa'Min?" Piped up Iona with worry flooding her voice.

"Uh," Mjoll struggled to respond, "Vex will explain."

Both recently awoken women got to their feet properly, disheveled clothing and hair making them quite comedic to look at, but there was no humor to be found on Vex's face as they looked at her. "All right," Vex said, gesturing for Mjoll to move towards them as she started to speak. The nord warily crossed over, only having been told a portion of the full story. "Yosa and I went on a job, a heist at Fort Dawnguard. We failed, and during our escape the leader Isran captured Yosa'Min and killed her horse Archer."

The news hit them each hard, Lydia stumbling back and having to sit on the bed as her head rushed, Iona paling like snow while Mjoll turned to stone. "Is she... alive?" Lydia whispered with disbelief. To think that finally her luck had truly turned sour, was insane. It had almost seemed Yosa'Min was untouchable in the criminal world.

"As far as I know," Vex said with a hint of comfort on her voice, "she is. But, it's rather likely they're torturing her as we speak."

Suddenly Iona was scowling, stepping accusingly towards Vex and shoving her back some. "Why didn't you protect her? The only reason we've been so agreeable about all this is because we thought you'd keep her safe! Yosa isn't who she used to be, she's not at the top of her game! Why would you take her on something so risky?"

"You think I don't know that?" Snapped Vex, amber eyes narrowed. "I take her on jobs because she's only ever alive then!" She shouted angrily. "And this one in particular seemed like it was the best bet to try to make her laugh! And it worked too! As we ran away she started to act like her former self, if only for a few moments but it was really the old Yosa we all love and miss."

Mjoll's eyes widened as she watched the fight brewing, not certain what to say or do. It felt like she hardly knew anyone in here, so much about them seemed different and one she actually had no idea who they were. So, she just awkwardly stood there, feeling guiltier and guiltier as she let her mind wander to what might have been happening to Yosa'Min since she'd sent her away. It took a lot to remind herself of just what Yosa'Min had done to deserve it, steeling her emotions just long enough for her to focus back on the arguing women.

Lydia was on her feet and putting herself between them, the imperial and green eyed nord glaring angrily at one another. "It's not her fault," Lydia was saying, "she tried her best I'm sure but Vex is only one woman." The imperial snorted, Iona rolling her eyes. "If we're going to have any chance of helping our thane Iona, we'll have to work together," Lydia said as she looked directly at her.

"Fine, I can do that," she said swiftly, obviously agitated.

The brunet nodded her head, and then looked at Vex for a moment before her gaze flicked to Mjoll. "So, what _are _you doing here?"

"Vex got me," Mjoll said with a bit of difficulty. "And, believe it or not I'm here to help. I'm here to rescue Yosa'Min."

Lydia blinked, hazel eyes wide for a few long moments before a smile grew across her face. "Well I'll be... Vex," she turned to the imperial, "you never fail to impress."

"I do try."

"What can the four of us do though?" Iona piped up.

Mjoll frowned in thought, and then looked at them. "I... might have an idea." Vex raised a brow expectantly, arms crossed over her chest while the two housecarls' faces filled with foolish hope. "It might be a long shot though."

"Obviously you've forgotten who we're talking about Kitten," the imperial said, catching Mjoll off-guard with that name. It sounded so wrong coming from her.

Sighing, Mjoll gave a shrug, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was. "I guess I have," she replied looking at the three before her for a long moment. "Seems like a lot of things have changed around here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'd love to hear what you think will happen next especially between Vex and Mjoll. Happy Holidays, I'll (probably) see you next year.<strong>


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Four woman swiftly walked down the beaten trail to where a grand keep stood. They'd easily slipped Vex past the guard posted outside at the mouth of Dayspring Canyon, the three nords distracting him as they convinced him to let them by long enough for her to sneak behind him through the rock. Now, still the nords walked more openly while Vex snuck along through the brush and trees.

She was certain that if a single Dawnguard member saw her, they'd shoot her on sight and then pin her on their wall like the several other pelts and trophy heads inside the fort. Something she'd rather not have happen, as one could imagine. As a precaution, Vex had decided to dawn her Nightingale armor for this particular quest.

Mjoll's plan was simple, and perhaps too simple, but it was all they could come up with. Seeing as Vex was familiar with the fort, she would at least have that working to her advantage. The Lioness had suggested they approach the fort directly, and openly express their concern for knowing the fate of Yosa'Min. While they did that, hopefully convincing whomever was posted outside to fetch Isran and thus draw the attention of more Dawnguard, Vex would find a second way in and search the fort herself for Yosa'Min. Either way, they'd end up knowing if she were alive or not.

As they drew closer, Mjoll started to feel herself grow steadily more nervous. What she was suggesting was rather risky if not borderline suicidal. The Dawnguard could easily attack or capture them due to openly stating their affiliation of Yosa'Min, or, if they didn't know her true identity yet they would be exposing her and who knew what they'd do with that kind of information. The golden haired nord was banking quite heavily on them being the honorable sort, but there was a lot in what someone defined as honorable.

They'd reached the first tower, Vex giving them one last nod from the brush before she vanished before their eyes. The nord warriors were confused, but knew they couldn't afford to let it show on their faces so they turned and and kept on. They could feel eyes upon them as they passed the second tower and started up a sloping hill, moving closer and closer to the fort.

When they were at last at the door, a nord man on guard outside, they stopped. Mjoll's heart was racing, but she swallowed the rising anxiety and addressed the lad before her. "We would like to speak with Isran."

"Why?" He questioned, dressed in the same armor as Vex had described.

Biting her cheek, Mjoll replied, "We have heard news that someone we hold dear crossed your organization, and we'd like to find out what has become of her."

The lad's eyes widened, and he seemed uncertain what to do. "You... Speak of that thief Plim!"

"That is not her true name, but yes, we speak of her," Lydia piped up, as Vex had filled them in on the use of their fake names for the infiltration.

"Do you know who the other thief was then? Hol?"

Iona spoke before any of the others could, both of which seemed hesitant to respond. "We know of her, yes, now may we speak with Isran?"

Nodding his head eagerly, the nord lad quickly opened the door and rushed inside. As they watched him, feet fidgeting nervously, Mjoll could have sworn she saw a shimmer of light follow the boy inside the fort. It was a short while before the redguard man came outside, but when he did they certainly noticed him. Isran held himself in a manner that could only belong to a seasoned warrior, chin high but not in a smug manner. Instead he carried confidence and pride well deserved and each of the nords were swift to pick up on it.

"Who are you? How do you know the thieves?" Isran instantly asked, not crossing over to them but instead standing just a bit away from the entrance to the fort on the steps that led up to it. There were already faces poking their way behind him, Lydia just spotting them, which meant that at least the distraction part of the plan was going well. If they got any information out of the redguard vampire hunter, that would be a whole other story.

"My name is Mjoll the Lioness, this is Lydia and Iona, and we are friends of Plim," Mjoll said, gesturing to the two women flanking her.

"You know the Dragonborn?" Isran cocked a brow suspiciously.

"Aye," Mjoll replied, worried that he would know she was the Dragonborn. "These two women are her housecarls, and I an old friend."

"Did you know she was a thief?"

With a sigh, Mjoll nodded her head. "Unfortunately, yes, we were aware of her occupation though never the details of it."

The redguard frowned at her, "Why would you put yourself in her company then? Thieves have no honor and make poor friends."

"Have you ever tried to stay the tide of a river with your bare hands Isran?" Mjoll replied, making him narrow his eyes at her slightly. "It's impossible, but still you may try. We have each struggled with turning her away from a life of crime, that is why we may still call ourselves friends of Yosa'Min." Mjoll was trying rather hard not to let herself give away that she not longer felt she was Yosa'Min's friend. Anything bit of what she said to sound false would tip Isran off and make him think they were after more if not thieves themselves. Something they couldn't afford happening.

"It would seem you've failed," said Isran.

"Aye, that we have," Mjoll agreed with a nod of her head. She could see another pair of eye watching them from inside, and she hoped desperately that Vex was inside and had found Yosa'Min. "Please Isran, tell us what you've done with her."

He watched her closely, pale blue eyes trying to read every inch of her and see the liar within. After a long bit of silence, he nodded his head. "Fine, I will tell you what has happened to Yosa'Min, but on one condition."

"What would that be?" Asked Lydia.

"You tell me who Hol really is."

"I trust you want me to answer first before you'll share." Mjoll said, a foul taste rising in the back of her mouth.

Isran gave her the slightest of a smile, and tipped his head down for a moment. "Of course."

Sighing once more, the Lioness nodded her head in admission of the demand. "Hol is a member of the Thieves Guild, and goes by the name Vex."

He frowned a bit. "Vex?"

"Aye, Vex."

"That is her real name?" Pushed the redguard man.

"The only name I have ever heard her go by is indeed Vex, is there something bothering you?" Mjoll narrowed her eyes back, lifting her chin a bit as she glared up at him.

"No, it's nothing," he swiftly replied, shaking whatever feeling had been rising up his body. "To answer your plea, Yosa'Min is alive. We sent her on a quest to redeem herself of her crime."

"Where?" Piped up Iona.

"If you intend on chasing after her, I must warn you it could be dangerous," he cautioned.

"Iona and I are sworn to protect our thane at the cost of our own life," swiftly spoke up Lydia, anger in her voice as she tried to restrain her temper. "It matters little to us if it is dangerous, all we care for is the safety of our thane."

Something of the way she spoke made Isran smirk, and he nodded his head. "All right, fine. I sent her to Dimhallow Crypt, one of my men escorted her there. If you would like, I could have it marked on a map if you should have one."

Lydia smiled with relief, and swiftly approached him as she fumbled with a pocket of her armor to pull her aged map out. "Our thanks Isran. We're sorry for what transpired, but it is a relief to meet a man who respects duty and honor such as you," she said as he marked the map on a mountain.

"I bet with the company your thane must keep, it truly is."

Lydia had to stay her tongue at that one, and simply nodded her head in agreement before walking back to where the two other nords were waiting. They nodded their heads once more, and departed.

* * *

><p>"There it is," the orc said loudly in Yosa'Min's ear, circling her with a stern expression. Her hands were bound with rope in front of her, stirring up memories of Helgen. The orc had a horse tied nearby to a tree, snow covering the ground everywhere they looked on the mountain they now stood on. He'd had transported her on the back of a horse the entire journey from Fort Dawnguard to the mountain in the eastern portion of Morthal the bordered Dawnstar, high above the swamps. It rose high enough that they had a clear view of Solitude and the Blue Castle in the distance at midday, the sun setting the snow alight.<p>

Durak had seemed to enjoy her being thrown over the back of the horse like some fresh caught doe a bit too much for her liking. As they'd come up the mountain they'd passed the remains of the Vigilante of Stendarr base, and she'd fought hard not to smile at the fact. Now they stood at the foot of a set of stairs that led to a cave entrance, a burning fire in a basin right besides it. There was a torch dropped on the stairs, raising suspicion in them both.

"Go on in," he ordered, cutting her ropes free and glaring at Yosa'Min.

"Fine," she hissed, "Just when I come back you better let me go," she warned as she stepped toward the entrance.

"Isran gave me an order, I obey," replied Durak as she slipped between smooth stones.

"I hope you freeze your ass out here."

"I'm sure you do."

Snorting in reply, Yosa'Min delved inside. There was snow even within, a curving tunnel that opened to a cave with waterfalls and stone pillars. Yosa'Min was armed with a crossbow, one she was certain Durak would take back once she returned, and a small dagger. They'd given her back the leather armor she'd worn when she first showed up at the Fort, so at least she wasn't going in utterly at a loss.

Instantly she heard voices, sneering words that echoed in the room. Crouching low to the ground with practiced caution, Yosa'Min moved to where she could see a pair of vampires, two elves, and some sort of black hound besides a ruin type door.

"What a fool, thinking he could take us on?" The female dunmer laughed.

"He did kill Jeron and Bresoth, though those whelps weren't much of a challenge in the first place," replied the male vampire.

"At least their arrogant chatter is no more," cackled the female vampire.

"Vigilantes, so dumb, perhaps dumb enough to send more?"

"Perhaps, we should stay on guard I suppose. Just wish Lokil would hurry up so Harkon can get what he wants," hissed the female, "I'm tired of being stuck with this fool."

"I ought to tell him of your disloyalty, if you don't shut up."

"You wouldn't dare, now just get back to watch." With that, they split, and started to walk about as if someone would manifest from the shadows themselves. Blue eyes narrowed, Yosa'Min raised the crossbow and took aim at the head of the loudmouthed vampire. A steel bolt sailed through the air with an obnoxiously loud noise, ruining whatever trace of secrecy Yosa'Min had, and pierced right through her skull. There wasn't a sound from the now killed vampire, but the remaining one shrieked with alarm and raised his hands with red magic swirling in them.

The hound raced towards her, snapping teeth from an exposed mouth aimed keenly for her throat. Yosa'Min got to her feet and jumped to the side, dodging the death hound's attack and whirled around to fire at it's showing ribs. A bolt pierced through it's flank, but still it came on with burning red eyes. The redguard gritted her teeth as she tried to dodge a second blow, the sound of magic rising to her left, and kicked it back before loading and firing a second bolt between it's eyes.

As the death hound fell limp, Yosa'Min's back was burning with pain and she whipped around to see tendrils of red light stretching from the elf's hands, a drain on her spirit itself. Shouting, Yosa'Min ran right at him, watching glowing eyes widen with alarm, and bashed him across the face with the crossbow before he had a chance to get away, ending the spell violently. As he stumbled back, the redguard hit him once more with the weapon, and then drew the steel dagger at her hip and plunged it into his chest.

He writhed, hissing with gasping breaths, before falling still on the bloodied snow. As her excitement died down, taking longer breaths to catch it, Yosa'Min looked about her. It didn't take her long to spot the corpse of a bearded nord man, dressed in the same uniform as all other Vigilantes of Stendarr. "Foolish man," she uttered, shaking her head before walking over and closing his opened eyes. "Didn't stand a chance."

With that, Yosa'Min reloaded the crossbow and ventured further within the crypt.

* * *

><p>Yosa'Min strode into a new area, having fought through a system of caves past vampires, skeletons, death hounds and the undead nord zombies. She was in a nice looking foyer almost, two gargoyles resting besides an open arch way, a podium before her and a lever to her side. There was moss hanging about everywhere, and it made Yosa think of the strikingly beautiful ruins she'd delved in before.<p>

Just as before, there was the sound of voices echoing in the area open ahead of where she was at, a large circular room best she could tell with water running in it somewhere. The redguard crept towards a railing just past the gargoyles, and listened in, gazing to a round platform raised above a small lake, a hole in the ceiling letting in a flood of snowy light. There were arches all about the platform and strange grooves along the floor, something that Yosa'Min couldn't quite make out in the center. She could see another area past it, a bridge connecting it to her side and the other side of the cavern.

"I'll never tell you anything!" Someone said with pain, drawing Yosa'Min's attention to the mouth of the bridge on this side of the chamber. There was a man in ropes, any scrap of clothing save for his undergarments removed and lashes across his bare back. There were two vampires standing in around him, one questioning him in front while the other held a whip in her hands. The one holding the whip was a breton woman, her glowing orange eyes burning with a sick pleasure. The vampire who was asking the questions, whom Yosa'Min quickly assumed was Lokil, was a bosmer, and he was laughing as the Vigilante tried not to break under the torture.

"Oh I'm sure you won't," purred Lokil, unaware of the onlooker.

"Then what do you want?" Asked the man with gasping breaths.

"The pleasure of hearing you scream isn't enough? Bah, you mortals are so stupid," scoffed Lokil, flicking a wrist and the breton vampire lashed the man once more. The Vigilante cried out in pain. "I hope you truly love your Stendarr, because that's who you're about to meet," said Lokil before he reached out and snapped the Vigilante's neck. He fell to the stone ground limp and broken.

"Mhm, that was fun," remarked Lokil, turning and crossing the bridge without so much as a second thought. "Time to get what we came for," he said, starting to move silver braziers that were along the different grooves of the stone island.

Yosa'Min swiftly took aim at the breton vampire who was following along more slowly, muttering something under her breath that the redguard couldn't make out, and fired. Her head exploded beautifully, crimson splashing across the finely crafted stone as her body collapsed onto the bridge. Lokil whirled around with alarm, raising one hand with magic while drawing a blade with the other, and started towards where Yosa'Min had fired from.

The redguard loaded another bolt, leading where she'd fire ahead of him as he came into range, and fired. The bolt ripped through a leg, Lokil shrieking in pain and hobbling to a side of the bridge, grasping it with gritted teeth. As she loaded another, he shouted something and a nord man that was some sort of thrall, came rushing in front of him, taking the second shot with his body and crumpling dead. Hissing with frustration, Yosa'Min loaded a fourth bolt and aimed for the injured vampire, whom was now certain of where she was.

He moved faster than she had anticipated, running up the steps leading to where she was before she'd so much as drawn a breath, and slapped the crossbow away from her. "Dawnguard eh?" He cackled, standing above her with a fury, burning eyes setting her alight in his mind.

"Not quite," replied Yosa'Min as she drew the dagger and slashed out at him. The bosmer vampire dodged with ease, and then grabbed her wrist and bit down. Shrieking in pain, Yosa'Min could feel a fire burning up her body as he dug in his fangs, blood welling to the surface at the bite. She gritted her teeth, her free hand balling into a fist as magical flame started to form around it, and brought it about in a punch that landed squarely on his face. Lokil released her with a cry, stumbling backwards in pain as his skin burned, and tripped over the railing in a blind fit. Yosa'Min watched him tumble down to the stone below, dying with a sick splat.

Wincing in pain, Yosa'Min inspected the bite and was relieved it didn't look infected only hurt, and cast a spell to close it before she bled everywhere. After that, she made her way down the steps and crossed the bridge to the stone island. Now she stood before a pentagonal cylinder, a stone pulsing button with hints of red upon it. She glanced about herself, checking that no more vampires crept in the shadows and then back to the button. "Something absolutely terrible is about to happen, isn't it?" Muttered Yosa'Min before reaching out warily and pushing down.

"Fuck!" She sharply cried, pain shooting up her entire body as a long spike came racing out of the cylinder and impaled her hand. A violet colored light erupted in the circle around the carved pentagons on the floor, shaking the very earth about her. Tears of pain welled in her eyes as she bowed down before it, trying to get a grip on the horrible suffering as her hand It tore back out, Yosa'Min pulling her hand to her chest and curling on the ground in pain. She eventually rode it to the point she could sit up some, wincing with discomfort and still gasping as she tried not to let it completely overwhelm her but to little avail. She pulled her hand back just long enough to inspect the wound, and was mortified to find that her hand was of little use, a hole the size of her thumb straight through the center.

Muttering profusely under her breath, she rose her other hand shakily and began to mutter the strongest healing spell she knew. She'd spent more time in books recently, and luckily had picked up a few new spells and practiced them, and as the wound began to mend itself slightly, Yosa'Min found herself grateful. Still, while she got her hand working once more and the flesh back to bone, Yosa'Min couldn't quite get the skin to close and the bleeding continued. Hissing with agitation, Yosa'Min swallowed breaths of air between her teeth before she struggled to her feet, holding onto the cylinder for support.

The world was still swimming around her, but her mind was working its way through the haze well enough for her to realize she needed to push the brazier into some sort of position to activate whatever it was trapped down here. With luck, it was something that would heal her. By the time she'd stumbled about to the first and moved it until the purple mixture in it was burning with a magical purple fire, she wanted to pass out. Suddenly though, a light flowed from it to her, and she felt a bit better.

Glancing at the wound, Yosa'Min was shocked to find it had stopped bleeding for now. Rushing with a desperate energy, Yosa'Min pushed all five into place and glanced at her hand which was now closed. Relief flooded her body, but she could still feel hints of pain from her left hand. Suddenly the cavern shook once more and Yosa'Min looked back at where the center was opening up in five part, a pool of purple magic beneath the cylinder. It rose up suddenly, the tiers of the circles and braziers rising as the center sunk inwards and the pool of magic vanished.

Yosa'Min gasped, confused and bewildered, as a monolith rose up before her, about the size of a person. Cautiously, Yosa'Min touched it and a slab moved back, revealing a woman inside. "What the?" Uttered the redguard as she fell forward, dressed in clothing similar to the vampires had been and carrying an Elder Scroll on her back. The woman stumbled from the monolith, gasping in breaths of air as she caught herself on the floor.

Before she could stop herself, Yosa'Min approached thinking she needed help, but swiftly regretted it as a loud hissing sound the vampires made filled the air. "Shit," was all Yosa'Min managed to utter before the dark haired woman rose up and tackled her, knocking the breath from the redguard's lungs as she twisted and slammed her against the stone. Legs trashing against the vastly stronger woman, Yosa'Min grasped at where the vampire had grabbed her neck, pain burning up her body once more as her other hand went for her dagger.

The strange woman pulled her head back and gave a low snarl, opening her mouth and revealing long glinting fangs. Her eyes burned sunset orange, wild and powerful that made it a little bit harder for Yosa'Min to focus. The vampire snaked her head forward to sink her fangs in the dark woman's skin, Yosa'Min jerking in alarm and slashing with the blade across a white face. The vampire woman let go of her, eyes wide with alarm as the Dragonborn moved to cut her once more. She stepped out of the way swiftly, Yosa'Min's panicked attacks sending her past the nord looking vampire who swiftly grabbed her by the back of her neck and slammed her into the stone steps about them.

Yosa'Min struggled to think straight from the stun, face pressing into the ground below blearily. The vampire straddled her back, and bent down towards her neck with a hiss. "Please," moaned Yosa'Min in pain below as the vampire nuzzled against the right of neck before fangs broke her skin. It was a fire that burned on the inside, Yosa'Min's limbs thrashing for a few seconds before everything was seized up in shock. She could feel her mind numbing as the vampire took more and more of her, a sick moaning sound coming from the undead woman above her.

When the fire had dulled, the vampire letting go of her and straightening up, Yosa'Min was nearly drained of any life, a dull moan coming from her lips. The vampire blinked, seemingly snapping from some sort of daze, "What...?" She uttered, a hand going to her head as she got her bearing, burning eyes looking around. As they fell on the limp redguard beneath her, she stiffened. "No, no no! Dammit Serana what have you done?" She started to whisper, sliding off the redguard and turning her over, "I couldn't control myself, I didn't mean to- dammit!" She said as she lifted the redguard's head and rested it on her lap.

"What?" Yosa'Min slurred, blue eyes faded as her body began to shut down with so little blood.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I have to do this," Serana said, raising her right arm and biting her wrist. The redguard's brow furrowed with further confusion, watching the strange spectacle as the vampire sucked some of her own blood from her body and then bent down towards her once more and bit her neck again. The redguard gasped in what little bit of alarm she had left, arms raising to push against her but soon falling to her side limp.

This bite felt different however, Serana sharing the blood between the two of them instead of just stealing hers, a colder fire spreading out from the bite. Yosa'Min moaned as the bite continued, a strange feeling rising in her body that was borderline painful but not quite. The vampire moved a bit, almost as if she were getting more and more into the action. One hand had been supporting Yosa'Min's head while the other had been holding her back up towards her, but the longer her fangs were buried in the redguard, the more she felt something akin to lust rising in her.

Serana moaned as she mixed their blood, raising her bleeding hand and to where Yosa'Min's gasping lips were, and before she could stop herself the redguard grabbed it and pressed it to herself, trying desperately to steal away the stream of red. Serana tensed but it was a more pleasurable manner than anything else, a fire burning in her body as the mortal grew more feral. Something swirled in her chest, clouding her vision and making it hard to go on. A few more moments passed before the vampire pulled back and easily wrenched her arm from Yosa'Min's grasp, who cried out in protest with swinging arms.

Looking down at blue eyes, Serana gave as warm a smile as she could. Slowly the redguard began to grow cold, her world painfully bright around her. "It's going to be fine, just relax," cooed Serana, a sad sparkle in her eyes as the blue belonging to Yosa'Min began to swirl an orange color. Serana forced herself to watch as the change took hold, soon cries of agony came from the redguard who began to thrash in her arms. "It'll be fine, I promise," repeated Serana to the changing woman, holding her tight so she wouldn't hurt herself. "It'll all be over soon."

The only response was a long cry of suffering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been wanting to write that since Two Thieves. Happy New Year!<strong>


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

The world was terribly cold, a chill running to the bone that made Yosa'Min stir uncomfortably from her sleep. Her head was throbbing terribly and her skin felt as if it were frozen. Grumbling in complaint, Yosa'Min struggled up from the wooden bed she was laying upon, and blinked around. Everything looked weird to her, sharper and lighter even though she could tell it was dark in the room. As she looked around a bit longer, she started to make sense of her surroundings but her eyes hurt to look about for some reason, as if it were a terrible strain.

There was a bit of furnishing around a single room wooden shack, holes in the roof letting moonlight in, the strong scent of salt and marsh in the air. There were a few wooden beams supporting the crumpling roof, and some lone shadow was in the corner. Instantly the redguard tensed as she spotted the figure, moving to stand up instead of just hanging her legs over the edge of the bed. Within a moment however, her head swooned and she stumbled, falling to a dirtied floor and hardly catching herself in time.

"You should take it slow," a pleasant voice called over to her from the corner.

Yosa'Min looked up, still not having found the strength to get to her feet, and narrowed her eyes. Burning sunset was gazing at her, flickering in the din. "Who are you? Where have you taken me?" Her voice was raspy and her throat tight, making it hard to speak and her words almost sound like hisses. "What have you done to me?"

"I did the only thing I could," the woman replied, stepping into the moonlight and revealing herself to Yosa'Min.

"You!" Yosa'Min hissed as she recognized the figure, "You're the vampire from the crypt!"

"I am," she nodded her head, "my name is Serana, and... I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I... I turned you."

Yosa'Min stiffened, hardly believing the words, and forcing herself to her feet, grasping a beam for support. "Turned me? Into... one of you?" She could hardly keep her voice from wavering.

Serana lowered her gaze with shame, the sincerity in her behavior and voice confusing Yosa'Min. "I was sealed, well I'm not sure how long ago but it feels like quite a while, in that crypt with a ritual to keep me alive. The only way to awaken me was with the use of a... blood sacrifice." She glanced at where Yosa'Min was frowning, and bit her lip almost nervously. "You got, stabbed by something didn't you?"

"Yeah," Yosa'Min replied, looking at her left hand where she could still make out a ring of scar tissue on both sides. "A giant fucking spike."

The nord nodded her head. "That was the mechanism that triggered the awakening ritual. After you'd completed it, and I came out, well the blood sacrifice was two fold. One to awaken me, and the other to," she seemed to struggle for the word, "quench my thirst."

"Which was me?" Yosa'Min slowly asked, left hand clenching into a fist.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then why the fuck am I still alive?" Demanded the redguard, the loudness in her voice making Serana wince a bit.

She sucked in a breath of air, seemingly shaking the timidness she felt and steeled herself. When she spoke, there was much more confidence in her voice this time. "Look, I had no choice, it was either turn you or let you die. When I woke up, all I could taste was your blood and all I could smell was it in your body. I'm not sure how long I was gone, but it was long enough that when you woke me up I was rapid with bloodlust. So rabid I took too much and only when I was satisfied did I regain my mind and realize what I'd done."

"You still could have just left me to die! I don't want to be one of you!" Shouted Yosa'Min with a rising anger.

"I know but I couldn't just let you die!" Serana said firmly, her voice raised but not quite yelling. "That's not the kind of person I am."

The redguard scowled. "Oh, but you're the type that attacks someone, suck their blood and then turn them into an abomination!"

"You know most people would be grateful to be alive."

"Well I've never been most people."

They glared at one another, Serana striving her hardest to remain calm. She'd never turned someone before, putting her utterly out of her element, but she'd certainly heard about what the new vampire usually acts like. They're most always hostile and accusatory, or so sullen and broken that they would kill themselves shortly after. The only ones she'd ever heard of being happy were those who had asked for it, and those were few and far between.

"Then who are you?" She asked, easing up, trying to show she wanted to be Yosa'Min's friend not enemy. "I've already told you my name, I think it's only fair."

The redguard glared at her defiantly for quite sometime, mouth clamped shut in refusal. Serana simply stood there, waiting patiently for the fledgling vampire to comply to the request. Eventually, Serana was certain she would. Yosa'Min frowned at her, annoyed with the expectant look on the nord's face. "Fine, It's Yosa'Min."

"Yosa'Min?" Serana repeated, playing with the name for a few moments, "That's quite pretty."

"Sure," she flatly replied.

"I know you're not going to really trust me for quite a while, and this is my first time, so just bare with me all right? I've got something you need to drink, I promise, it won't kill you," Serana said, crossing to where a ruined table rested besides an empty fireplace, and picked up a bowl with a red liquid within it. "Your fangs aren't strong enough right now to do it yourself, so I got it for you instead," Serana said as she crossed over, offering it to Yosa'Min who watched it warily. "It's safe, I promise."

When still Yosa'Min didn't move to take the bowl, Serana huffed and raised it to her lips, taking a small sip to prove her point before offering it back. Yosa'Min stared at it a bit longer, until the urge to slurp it all down overwhelmed her and she took it, gulping down the red liquid swiftly. There was a hint of warmth in her chest as she fed, almost as if some part of her actually enjoyed the monstrous act.

"Perfect," praised Serana with a smile, "just like that. You'll need to drink a lot to get your strength, it takes some time for your body to get adjusted to the Change." Serana took the bowl back and put it where it belonged before she returned to the beam.

"Me becoming one of you?" Inquired Yosa'Min as she sat back down on the bed, the coldness in her body starting to bother her worse as it returned. "Why am I so cold?" She blurted without thought.

A sad smile crossed Serana's face, "It's because in truth, you are undead. There's nothing warm about it. I don't really remember what that even feels like to be honest." There was a hint of remorse in her voice, and Yosa'Min frowned in reply. "It'll take some getting used to."

They grew silent, Yosa'Min staring at the floorboards deep in thought while Serana uncertainly leaned against the nearby beam. "Do you feel any pain?" Piped up Serana after it had been over ten minutes.

"Not really, it's just all... wrong." The redguard raised her hands and looked at them, the emotion on her face making Serana frown with pity.

The words made Serana sigh, black hair falling in front of her face except what was braided around her head. "Maybe I'll go and hunt again, bring back some more blood."

"No," Yosa'Min swiftly said, "I don't want more of that stuff, it's revolting."

Serana shook her head. "Perhaps for now, but soon you'll love it I promise. You can't survive without it otherwise."

"Why not? What if I just refuse to drink it and be a monster like you?" Snapped Yosa'Min.

"Because without it you'll go insane." Yosa'Min's lips drew into a grimace. "Blood is what keeps us going, it's the only thing that keeps us sane. Without it, you begin to submit to the beast inside you and go mad. You become so hungry for it, you'll attack the first thing that offers it and probably kill them." Serana paused for a second to let it sink in. "It's why I attacked you."

Yosa'Min sullenly sunk inward, slumping on the bed with dismay. "Why would anyone want this life?" She uttered, hands holding her face.

"I don't know, the power I guess," bitterly replied Serana with a shrug, looking elsewhere fore a moment. "I didn't want it, trust me I absolutely didn't, but I've made my peace with it and I have accepted what I am. You'll have to as well, or else you'll go insane with this hurt."

There was a long silence before they spoke again. "Serana," Yosa'Min looked up a bit, "you're the one that turned me, does that make you... something special? Can every vampire do it?"

"Every vampire can turn someone, yes, but all in different means," Serana replied, feeling as if she were explaining it to a child until she realized in essence she was. "Most vampires you'll find were infected by another through a bite or some sort of wound and had contracted one of four strands of the disease. Most methods leave the fledgling unable to survive, and most sires have no intentions of creating another vampire and allow them to perish."

"But not you?" Yosa'Min's brow furrowed with confusion.

"Oh no certainly not me," adamantly said Serana.

"Why not?"

Serana stared directly into her eyes, unwavering and unabashed. "It's not who I am. I was left putting myself together when I was turned, and I had help. Someone new, unknowing of anything that was being a vampire? That'd be condemning someone to a horrid fate."

"How were you turned?" Softly asked Yosa'Min, picking up on the anger in the back of her voice.

Stiffening, the nord shook her head and sat down besides her on the bed. "That's... not something I'd like to discuss right now, if that's all right with you." Yosa'Min mutely nodded. "To go back to your question, yes I am something special to you. The way I turned you, by sharing blood like that, it... created a bond of sorts." Serana found herself struggling to explain properly.

"Like a parent and child type bond?" Offered Yosa'Min.

"Not exactly but that is the general idea. Most sires that stick around become mentors for their fledgling, but some will even become romantically involved with them so a more 'mentor and apprentice' bond than a parent and child one would also be appropriate," Serana replied, biting her lip a bit. It felt like a terribly awkward conversation to be having when she'd just turned her.

"I see..." trailed off Yosa'Min, scooting away from Serana rather noticeably. The action struck a blow to the elder vampire.

"I don't hold any of those intentions Yosa'Min," she said, a little annoyed with the redguard now.

Clearing her throat, Yosa'Min simply nodded her head. "So uh, is there anything about this bond I should know?"

"Seeing as I've accepted taking care of you, I'm probably going to mother hen you until you're ready to feed for yourself. The bond also typically creates a sense of trust even if you don't want it to." She paused for a moment as if suddenly remembering something. "Oh, and you can't go outside," Serana said, "no questions."

"What will I burst into flames if I do?" Mocked the redguard with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes," simply said Serana.

Yosa'Min's eyes widened with alarm at the blatant admission. "You're serious? I can't set one toe outside if the sun is out?" She gestured to the door across from them.

"You're the equivalent of a newborn Yosa'Min, your skin can't resist the harsh sun like mine can and it still hurts for me. I'm not kidding, right now, if you were to leave during the day you would burn to death," Serana informed her, "it would hurt a lot too."

Disbelief ran up Yosa'Min's body, and she slumped a bit more, shaking her head and muttering under her breath. "Wow this really does suck. How long until I can?"

Serana pursed her lips in thought for a few moments. "Well if I can hunt often enough, and bring back enough blood each time, it could be three days. But that's really pushing it. Usually when your fangs grow strong enough for you to be able to drink directly, you'll be strong enough to go outside as well."

"Are those holes in the roof going to be a problem then?" Sarcastically asked Yosa'Min, gesturing to the five different sized gaps in the ceiling.

Following where she pointed, Serana sighed. "I'll patch them up soon, we've got a few hours before sunrise."

"Why'd you pick this place to hideout in? It sucks," remarked Yosa'Min.

"It was the first place that seemed suitable. A cave would have just convinced you I was some savage monster wouldn't it?" She arched a brow at the redguard.

"I suppose it would have, actually yeah," admitted Yosa'Min with a slight laugh.

Smiling at the sound, Serana nodded her head. "I thought so."

Yosa'Min looked away from the rather beautiful vampire to examine the place around them a bit more. "Where is this place anyways? I can smell salt and marsh. Are we in Morthal?" In truth, she could smell a lot more than usual, but she wasn't going to bring it up.

"Uh, I think we're closer to Solitude."

"Good, that means were less likely to get in the way of any of the fighting," replied Yosa'Min.

"What fighting?" Serana asked.

Yosa'Min blinked, and then shook her head. "Right, stuck in a crypt. Well, all of Skyrim is kinda in a civil war over who becomes High King and whether or not Skyrim stays a province of the Empire."

Serana shook her head with confusion. "What Empire? Is it the elves? They always seemed a little snooty to me."

The redguard blanked for a few long moments before she shook her head. "The Empire, the one founded by Tiber Septim, who some believe to be the Ninth Divine!" She balked. "Damn you must have been stuck in there for a long time."

"I guess."

Yosa'Min stared at her, and then scoffed. "Looks like you'll have to hunt down a historian then, because you have a lot to learn as well Serana."

"It would seem so," she agreed. "Well, what's happened recently? You say there is a Civil War but what else?"

"Oh," Yosa'Min grew a bit quieter at that, and looked away. "Well, Alduin the World Eater returned, and... I killed him."

"Wait," Serana said with disbelief, holding a hand up some, "I know who Alduin is, and you killed him? Didn't the nords do that?"

"No, they used an Elder Scroll to defeat him," corrected Yosa'Min, "but while they thought it had killed him it had only sent him into our time. I was the one who actually killed him in Sovngarde, though undoubtedly he'll return one day in the true end times as my friend Paarthunax says he will."

"That sounds like a dragon name," said Serana with suspicion.

Nodding her head, Yosa'Min replied, "That's because it is." The fledgling watched as Serana attempted to process it all, looking her up and down as if she couldn't believe the woman before her had felled Alduin himself. "I'm a lot stronger than I look," half huffed Yosa'Min at the act.

"And yet I took you down?" Skepticism was thick in the nord's voice, aggravating Yosa'Min further.

"You took me by surprise!" Defended Yosa'Min. "Alduin's a giant flying dragon, pretty hard to miss!"

"I suppose but still," replied Serana.

"If you must know I'm the Gods damned Dragonborn all right?" Gritted Yosa'Min, annoyed she wasn't believing her.

Serana frowned, looking at her as if trying to figure out if she was lying to her or not. "I'm not entirely certain what that is, actually."

"I eat dragon souls, have some dragon blood in me some-fucking-how, and some ancient prophecy said that only the last one, that would be me, could kill Alduin to keep him from destroying the world and all that shit. Oh and unlike the Graybeards, a bunch of old dudes on a mountain, I can naturally translate and understand the dragon language, making me capable of innately using the Thu'um which would be the Voice or just shouting really fucking loud in another language."

Serana blinked, staring at the redguard before her for a long while. They'd both done some shocking that night. "You're full of surprises aren't you?" She smirked then, "Fine, I believe you, you're the Dragonborn and killed Alduin. Thanks for doing that before I woke up because that wouldn't have sounded like any fun. Giant flying fire breathing lizards doesn't sound like a reality a vampire would like."

"You're welcome," dryly replied Yosa'Min.

It was silent for a little bit longer, Serana not certain what to say. They sat there on the bed, Yosa'Min shivering and silent, everything slowly clicking for her it would seem. She certainly would need time to come to terms with everything, and Serana would need to teach her quite a bit before they'd be ready to go anywhere. As the break of dialogue grew, the nord vampire's mind drifted to her family and what had become of them. Considering how long she was gone, they might not have even been around anymore, or at the very least no longer occupied Volkihar Castle, though it would take a monumental force to run them out of there.

She was already making plans for the voyage home when Yosa'Min gave a restrained chocking sound, snapping Serana's attention to her. "Yosa'Min? Are you all right?" There were times when the fledgling's body would reject the Change, even after it had for the most part taken effect. In truth, until her fangs hardened and she gained a bit of a resistance to the sun, Yosa'Min was very much so at risk to die quite painfully. The sound was ringing all sorts of mental alarms for Serana, and she had to resist the urge to reach out and turn the redguard to face her.

"Sorry," uttered Yosa'Min, raising a hand to wipe her face and turning away from Serana completely. "I just, realized a few things is all."

"Like?'

"I... I can't go back to my old life, can I?"

Serana froze a bit, the pure sorrow and grief in Yosa'Min's voice making her ache. When she'd worked up the nerve to confirm the devastating reality, she felt rather guilty. "You can't, no." She tried to sound sincerely apologetic, but she was afraid it would come off wrong to the woman in front of her.

"So all my friends, loved ones, everything..." Yosa'Min whispered, sounding like she was struggling to control her emotions. She didn't want to cry, she was tired of crying. "I just have to leave them behind, without word or reason, they have to think I'm dead?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Can I... Write them a letter at least?"

"It's not always the best idea," cautioned Serana, getting to her feet and crossing in front of Yosa'Min. The redguard's eyes were closed, arms crossed around her knees. "If they find out what you are now, it could cause a lot of problems for us and them. People knowing you're a vampire is never a good idea in general, those you love knowing can be worse because they might just break your heart over it or do something stupid. I knew a man once that lost his entire family when he revealed himself to them. It's better they don't find out."

Yosa'Min buried her face against her legs, trying to ignore her words, trying to pretend that she hadn't just been told that in more than one ways she had died. "Can I... see them, if they don't see me?"

"You mean from the shadows? I suppose you could but you're not strong enough for that. It could take weeks for you to learn how to melt into the shadows like most vampires. We live for such a long time it doesn't seem like much waiting, except for when we were first learning."

Yosa'Min poked her head up a bit, eyes barely flicking to her. "I... I know how to sneak, I know how to melt into shadow and hide in the darkness. I'm a really good thief, or I guess I _was _not am. I'm... I'm not sure how that all works."

"Well, it's a whole new life entirely, you could start clean if you wanted to. If you wanted to leave behind everything from your past life then you could. Maybe learn some magic, maybe take up a book collection to keep you occupied during the day when you can't sleep, there is still plenty you can do with yourself that maybe you just weren't certain to try before," said Serana, a hand gingerly placing itself on Yosa'Min's shoulder. "If you didn't like being a thief, then you could just stop."

"I've tried, it's never as simple as that," Yosa'Min looked to the wall with shame. "I tried so many times to stop, but it was like I was being controlled rather than making the choice myself."

Serana had to fight the frown that wanted to slip across her lips. Mentoring Yosa'Min was certainly going to be difficult, especially with her swinging moods, but she was determined to do it. So with a more encouraging expression about her, Serana shook her head. "Maybe it was like that before, but trust me, you can start anew if you truly want to. You could have a new life, a new family, a new everything."

Yosa'Min frowned, "A new family?" Her voice cracked.

"Mine, if you'd like it. I come from a clan of vampires, the Volkihar, and they live here in Skyrim. Well, last I checked anyway."

"They'd accept me?" Yosa'Min sniffled.

"Without question if I told them I sired you," Serana smiled warmly, "but joining a clan is important so I want you to be certain."

The redguard grew silent, brow furrowed as she thought rather hard about it. It certainly looked like any hope she had of returning to Vex and the others was steadily getting washed away like debris on a beach. Any chance with Mjoll, as small as they'd been, had probably also been set on lost completely. "I've got nothing left, you've said so yourself. I... I'll join your clan, so long as you're there... You're kinda the first person in a long time that's given me some sort of hope."

"Of course I'd be there, you're my fledgling remember?" Serana laughed, and boldly pulled the redguard into a hug. Yosa'Min stiffened sharply, and the nord pulled back gingerly. "Sorry, just... I don't know."

The redguard ducked her head. "Can you... go hunting? I'd like a bit of privacy if that's all right with you."

"Sure," Serana agreed, moving towards the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can, don't go and wander off will you?"

"I won't, I can hardly stand up anyways," Yosa'Min replied, shifting to lay down on the bed. Serana nodded her head, pulled her hood up, and then walked out. The redguard's mind was racing with steadily darkening thoughts. A pang of loneliness struck her chest, the Dragonborn closing her eyes and letting a few tears fall, figuring it was best to get them out now that she was alone. "I'm a bloodsucking monster," she uttered, opening her eyes again and just letting all the emotions overrun her.

She was furious and confused and drowning in sorrow. Her body was so cold, and though Serana had told her she'd get used to it in truth she didn't believe her entirely. Maybe it wouldn't boggle her mind so much but she doubted she'd be used to it. With a hint of curiosity, she pressed to fingers to her neck, and stiffened when she felt no pulse, yanking her hand back with a snarl of disgust. Everything about what she was now revolted her, and she almost wanted to set fire to herself but she lacked the strength for even the simplest spell.

If it weren't for how weak she felt, she would have probably attacked Serana on sight instead of just falling to her face. She didn't trust her sire, not that much anyways as it seemed she hadn't been lying about that bond of trust she'd start feeling even if she'd not wanted it to. Admittedly, the nord vampire had made a good impression on her since she'd awoken, but she couldn't forget the sensation of Serana's fangs buried in her neck sucking out her very being. It had been horrible and terrifying but in some way, she almost found it sexy. At least the turning part had been.

She shook herself, trying to get those thoughts away but they just kept coming back. Serana certainly was a beautiful woman, but she couldn't figure out if that was just some vampiric charm or entirely natural. She didn't have a clue really, and it's not like she could just ask her if she really was so pretty. Either way, Yosa'Min found her mind starting to fill more with this new life Serana was offering her, and this new clan.

It felt like every so often she went and found herself in a mess of trouble that would strip away the life she had and give her something new, and she had no way of recovering anything from the past. When she'd had to flee Hammerfell with her brother, he'd ended up getting lamed and them stuck in Falkreath struggling to survive for ten years. Then she became the Dragonborn, or rather found out she was it, and killed Alduin, but lost her brother and gained wealth and fame as well as a begrudging housecarl. After she met Vex and joined the Guild, her old life had closed as well and so much had happened there. Falling in love, lying and cheating and killing and adventure, jealousy and hate and life as a thief; it was almost too much to comprehend sometimes.

That led her eventually here, now no longer even alive but somehow still living, a weird in between. There was certainly no returning to the Guild with glowing eyes, and she was terrified of what her friends would think. Not even they could be that understanding or accepting. "Serana's right," she uttered, realizing that she truly had lost everything and that she really did only have one choice. Going on her own, disobeying Serana, it would all get herself killed. Even if it was only as a vampire, Yosa'Min rather liked living.

"I'm sorry," she said as she turned on her side, her thoughts filling with those she'd just lost. "I'm so sorry."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ready?"

"I think so?"

Serana smiled to the nervous redguard, and shrugged. "No other way to find out," she said as she pushed open the door to the shack they'd been hiding up in for four days now. The fledgling vampire swallowed dryly, and followed her out. Instantly she was hit with a wall of smell and noise, taking her off-guard and making her stumble back a bit. "Take a moment and get adjusted," Serana advised, standing with her hood up just a few feet away as the redguard got her bearings.

"It smells worse out here then I remembered," remarked Yosa'Min, still feeling a bit dizzy.

A chuckle escaped the nord vampire. "Yosa'Min, a vampire's senses are more acute than that of men and mer, remember?"

"What about the beast races? The lizards and cats?"

"Even them, yes, though I'll admit not as much but it's still a fairly significant difference," said Serana with a smile on her face. She was surprisingly patient with the redguard, fumbling as often as she did as she got used to the changes to her body. The nord had gone hunting as often as possible, spending the past four days teaching Yosa'Min about what it really meant to be a vampire and the later changes to expect. The redguard had slowly but surely warmed up to her, especially when she started making jokes that seemed to destroy some of Yosa'Min's misconceptions on what an elder vampire was like.

After the world had focused back for the redguard, she nodded her head and pushed off the wooden wall. Burning orange eyes met an equally bright pair, and with that they started walking through the marsh. Soggy ground squelched beneath their feet, murky waters hiding potential threats beneath them in shallow pools or full blown rivers, twisting about like unraveled yarn. Both of them had their senses elsewhere, listening for voices or laughter, looking for signs of people.

The stars were all covered in thick stormy clouds that night, the moon hidden as if not even the heavens wished to be witness to the dark act they were going to commit. The thought, as if any god or gods there were hid their faces from them made Yosa'Min suddenly feel shaken to her core. She paused in their swift paced walk, staring at the brewing storm without bothering to try to mask the swell of emotion. Serana stopped walking, looking over her shoulder curiously to see what was the matter before walking over and gently placing a hand on the redguard's shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"I just... What we're going to do Serana, it's so _wrong._" Yosa'Min averted her gaze, knowing she'd get the same lecture as she had been since she'd been turned, but still listening to it when it came. It was if she needed to trick herself into believing it before it would be right.

A sigh escaped the elder vampire, and she shook her head. "Yosa'Min... Look, I know you don't want to hear it all over again so I'm just gonna cut it short." She stepped in front of the Dragonborn, removing any chance of cleverly escaping her powerful gaze. "You have to do it, and you're ready now. We tested too so don't make some excuse about your fangs not being sharp enough."

"Did we really have to find out that way? I mean, couldn't you have just brought someone you'd caught in?" The redguard asked with a hint of a whine to her voice, making the nord roll her eyes. "Like you didn't find it awkward!" She huffed at that.

"Of course I did, but that doesn't matter. You bit my arm, and drew blood," Serana replied, rolling up her right sleeve to reveal a faintly healed bite mark. "So, you're ready for your first hunt." She gave no debate as she rolled her sleeve back down, and then smiled a bit to lift the redguard's obviously low spirits. "Have you ever gone hunting before?"

"For animals yeah, but never a person." Yosa'Min shook her head.

"It's not too different. You look for tracks and signs they were there recently, sneak in closer, lure them in and then spring the trap."

"Except most animals are dumb and I could lure them with a piece of meat or some noise," countered Yosa'Min, "But these are people were talking about!"

Shaking her head, Serana shrugged. "And people are that much different? For some, it's a cry for help, for others you scare them into running, and then there are those you have to seduce. It really comes down to those three, and little else. Luring them in with food for an animal would be to seduce a person. Everything translates easily. If you have experience hunting before, then this will come even more naturally to you."

The redguard gave her a weak frown. "I can't really seduce men," she admitted shyly.

One brow arched at that, and the nord looked her up and down. "You can't seduce men?" She questioned before laughing, "And I don't drink blood." The redguard scowled, but refused to remark. "Come on, we only have so much time to find and catch your prey and then get back to the shack." Serana turned and waved her hand for Yosa'Min to follow.

Grumbling under her breath, the redguard did so.

Their search brought them further westward, slowly getting close enough to make out more details of the capital city Solitude. The marsh grew damper as they got near where the Karth River flowed out into the Sea of Ghosts, sucking at their boots to the point it was getting a bit harder to walk. A heavy fog ambled on by above the ground, making it even harder to see where they were stepping and Yosa'Min would note her disgust when she stepped into the filthy water quite vocally. Deciding that no one in their right mind would be hanging around near such a wet place, they turned southward where the ground rose and stone was underfoot instead of silt. They'd just begun to crest a hill when they heard deep laughter and instantly they seemed to freeze like ice.

Lowering themselves to a crouch and moving deeper into the shadows on the dark night, they zeroed in on the source of the laughter. There was a camp just ahead of them, a fire blazing between a circle of stones and a grove of trees and deathbells encompassing them. About five fur tents were pitched and stray bedrolls were under the leafless trees, a group of armored people lounging or sleeping at the camp. They looked well armed and very much so like bandits, fur armors and iron weapons on their person or right besides them.

There were seven of them, four of which were men and five were nords. There was a female argonian standing watch as she leaned against a twisted tree, and a bosmer who carried a quiver full of arrows on her back as she walked about on guard as well, eyes checking the shadows constantly. Something about a red sash that the archer wore on top of her armor caught Yosa'Min's eye. The two vampires hardly had more than their noses poked above the crest of the hill, their prey all gathered nicely below at the bottom. With the already starless night, the fire the bandits had going made it seem all the darker where it was not cast in warm orange, easily keeping the predators hidden.

"How do you want to go about this?" Serana asked quietly.

Yosa'Min looked at her with a hint of worry. "What, I get to pick?"

"It's your hunt," Serana replied, gesturing down below, "so your call."

"Great... Well, the argonian would be easiest to catch offguard as she's looking the other way, but I don't think I can bite through scales." Serana shook her head. "Right, so then the bosmer?"

"You want to go after the guard?"

Yosa'Min nodded, growing a bit more comfortable as a plan bubbled in her mind. "We can lure her away with a bit of noise, and while the others seem more keen on sleeping or getting drunk, she'll probably come after to investigate. She looks like the most alert one out of the group, probably gets stuck with guard duty a lot." She looked around until she found a pile of rocks that would be suitable to hide behind. "I'll pounce from there, drag her behind it and... feed." The word was difficult to say, tasting like sick acid on her tongue.

"I'll take care of the rest of them," Serana said, "should they get smart about what you're doing with their friend back there."

"Do you have to make it sound so dirty?" Scowled Yosa'Min.

"I meant no such obscenities," replied Serana with hint of mischief in her burning eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Yosa'Min shook her head. "Of course you didn't." Serana smirked besides her. "Okay... I'm going down." The redguard kept low and to the shadows as she moved down the hill to the cleft where the rocks piled up at, able to stand at full height behind them without worry of being spotted. She picked up a fist sized rock, and tossed it into a nearby pool of marsh water.

"What was that?" The bosmer uttered, the sound of footsteps drawing near for a second telling Yosa'Min it was working.

"Frogs," said some nord by the fire.

"Maybe," replied the bosmer archer. Rolling her eyes, Yosa'Min tossed another one and kicked a few rocks out so they tumbled together into the pool making a louder clattering noise. "Or maybe not. I'm gonna check it out."

"Have fun, I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Lazy ass," the bosmer was muttering as she drew closer. Yosa'Min felt a rather weird sensation as the target got closer. Her mouth parted and she took in a deep breath, and on top of the marshy scents, she was shocked to actually taste blood in the air. But of course, no one was bleeding yet. Excitement grew and she waited until the hand that had an arrow knocked was in view before she struck.

The redguard jumped forward and grabbed one wrist, her other hand going to cover the startled bosmer's mouth before she could utter an alarm to her companions. She tugged the mer towards her, and slammed her against the rocks, stunning the archer bandit further. Trying her best to recall Serana's instruction, Yosa'Min wrenched the weapon from the bandit's grasp and tossed it to the side into a bush. The bosmer thrashed against her grip, but the redguard had begun to inherit some of the vampiric strength needed to hunt like this.

One knee came up and struck the mer in the lower gut, knocking her breath from her while Yosa'Min painfully wrenched the wood elf's neck to the side. She pressed herself against her, in part to keep her pinned while the other in an attempt to feel more of her. Something primal was rising in the redguard and she could hardly control herself. All she wanted was to pierce the terrified bandit's neck and gorge every last drop of blood from her body. The woof elf's heart was racing, and it was starting to drive the Dragonborn mad with want.

She opened her mouth, pulling her lips back so glinting fangs were revealed with a low hiss. The bandit, who could just see them, started to scream louder against the redguard's hand. The moment she'd broken skin, it was like an explosion of sensation, Yosa'Min's mind blanking out as she simply feasted upon the bosmer. The warm feeling she'd just faintly get whenever she drank the blood Serana would bring to her couldn't compare to the pure heat that came with a fresh drink. A loud moan bubbled up her and she didn't even attempt to stop it, lost in the bliss of feeding.

Grinding against her catch almost, Yosa'Min started to become more ravenous, taking everything from the bosmer who's struggling was swiftly decreasing and instead she was growing limp in Yosa'Min's arms. Her right hand moved from the hands it'd been restraining above them to wrap around the bosmer's chest, pulling her closer to the vampire. She didn't let go until the warmth was fading and bosmer getting rigid instead of soft. Confused, Yosa'Min pulled back and blinked, the bloodlust fading swiftly as she took in the mer's paled skin and clouded eyes. She truly looked like her very life had been drained from her.

Yelping, Yosa'Min let go of her and jumped back, the husk collapsing loudly against stone. Laughter came from above, and she looked up to where a freshly bloodied Serana was sitting on the hill, legs dangling over a sharper cut that turned to rock straight up. "You looked like you were making love to her, not drinking her blood," Serana remarked, hardly keeping herself together despite the more gentle approach she probably should have been taking.

"It was more pleasurable than expected," retorted Yosa'Min, trying to defend herself before her mentor.

"Oh I could tell," smirked Serana, pointing to the camp. Confused, Yosa'Min ducked her head around the piled rocks and sucked in a breath of air as she took in all the carnage. The camp had been completely destroyed, six corpses in rather twisted forms strewn about and a few sporting bites of their own.

"You did all that?" Gasped Yosa'Min, walking out and standing in the middle of it all. The swamp water had turned red where one nord was laying in it, and the argonian was missing a few fingers and had been impaled on a low branch. "By the time I'd fed on her? And I didn't notice?"

Serana hoped down from the rocks, nodding her head and crossing over. "I don't like to boast, but yeah. I needed get a bit of a stretch in anyways, that shack does me as much good as it does you." She nudged one nord with her foot, checking to see if she'd actually killed the bandit or not. "You got so involved over there that I had to step in and stop them from gutting you."

"You could have done all this to me too?" Balked Yosa'Min, taking it all in. She'd never seen such destruction on men and mer before, some of them had had their necks snapped while others were impaled with branches and ice spikes. One nord sported a serious burn that looked like he'd been struck by lightning from the heavens themselves. There was also a lot of slashes from claws across their bodies, and one glance at Serana's hands testified to the amount of red upon them.

Shaking her head, Serana waved a hand, "Oh certainly not. I was too weak then."

"Vampires really are scary strong then huh?"

"Yeah," Serana's tone lowered, the gleam in her eyes fading. "Just don't let it go to your head all right? We're not invisible as some might like to think."

"Damn close I'd say," muttered Yosa'Min as she peered at the remains of one bandit that was in five pieces. "How'd you manage all this?"

"Ah, trade secret," Serana smirked, "I'll tell you all about it back in the shack. It's getting early, we need to get you in the shade." She gestured to the east where the faintest of light rippled on the stormy clouds. Nodding her head, Yosa'Min took one of the helms off the bandits, filled it with water, and then doused out the campfire. As it sizzled in protest and the world was cast black again, she found her eyes adjusting faster than before. They started back the way they came, when Yosa'Min stopped besides the corpse of her prey.

She gingerly walked towards her, and looked her in the eyes, taking in what she'd done to the woman. Almost respectfully, the redguard reached out and removed the red sash that the bosmer had been wearing, and stuffed it in her pocket. Serana was watching with a guarded expression from the hill, and Yosa'Min ducked her head the other way as she caught up with her.

"Shouldn't have done that," Serana faintly whispered, more as if it were an escaping thought than an intended breath. The redguard stiffened in response, and was silent the entire trip back to the shack.

* * *

><p>The excitement from the hunt had been replaced with a form of exhaustion. Even weariness felt different as a vampire, more like a dull ache that was bothersome than debilitating like it was to mortals. Seeing as they didn't exactly need to sleep, though some form of rest was recommended, there was a weird sense of wasted time they both felt whenever they did sleep during the day until about noon. After that until the late night when it was safe to hunt, Serana would instruct on all varieties of vampirism, and though she'd never been before, Yosa'Min was an attentive student.<p>

Perhaps though, because this was her life now.

Yosa'Min sat down on the bed, and Serana stretched her arms above her as she got ready to lay down and rest as well. The redguard couldn't help but watch, something bothering her but she wasn't certain how to say it. Luckily, Serana had figured out when she wanted to speak but was uncertain by now, and cocked a brow at her. "Something bothering you Yosa'Min?"

"Serana, when I fed, it felt amazing," Yosa'Min looked up at her, face contorted with disgust, "But it shouldn't have."

"You actually did pretty good for a first hunt," Serana crossed over, a bit confused. "You did almost everything perfectly. I know that you're all pumped from it, but those jitters will fade away in time."

The redguard shook her head sharply. "That's not it! I couldn't stop myself! I feel like a monster- just drinking in what she was. She couldn't even put up a fight, she at least should have gotten that. And afterwards, there was nothing left of her, she looked like she'd been burned out from the inside." The redguard looked at her hands, recalling the woman's eyes, how soulless they'd become. A shudder ran down her back. "And then I loved it, that's what gets me. I didn't, not going in and you know that but as soon as I tasted her- it was like nothing else mattered."

Serana's lips had pulled into a thin line, and she lowered her gaze, arms crossed. "Yosa'Min, I know that it's hard to get used to in the beginning, but it'll get easier. You'll learn how to control yourself and your prey won't die, it takes time but feeding is a skill like anything else. And I've said it before, this is something you must do, there is no escaping it."

"She shouldn't have been so empty though! No one deserves to die like that!" Yosa'Min was starting to get angry with her.

"She was a bandit, just like the rest of them. If they hadn't been killed by us then they would have harmed, robbed, killed or done worse to other people," gritted Serana. "Is that what you want? In a way you did a good thing too. If you have to find villains to feed on to be justified, then we'll only go after villains like them." She tried to offer an option that might calm the redguard down but she only got worse.

"I can't do that again though, I won't!" The redguard got to her feet, and started towards the door.

Serana gripped her wrist as she walked by and pulled her back. "You don't have a choice! It's either drink blood or go insane! We've been over this!" Hissing, the redguard whirled around and yanked her arm free, and before she could stop herself went to strike Serana. The nord hadn't been ready for it, and nails turned claws raked Serana's arm as she brought it up to block her face just in time.

Instantly Yosa'Min's anger faded and she started to apologize, "Serana I'm so sorry, I didn't- I just-"

"It's fine," the nord replied with gritted teeth, clutching her arm before she began inspecting the wound. Blood welled to the surface of her pale skin, the red cloth of her sleeve ruined. "The one time I don't wear my bracers," she uttered, sucking in a breath of air at the sting. When she looked back up at Yosa'Min, she was met with hungry orange eyes, transfixed on her arm. "This is exactly my point," Serana remarked, stepping closer and taunting the redguard almost with the wound. "You need blood, you _crave _it. You can hardly control yourself around mine and I shouldn't be your focus."

The redguard blinked up at her, finally able to stop staring but that same hunger was rising in her body again. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and tried to calm herself but it wasn't doing much good. All she could smell was Serana, and it was driving her mad. "Please," she struggled, "cover that, please."

Without a word the vampire stepped away and began to rummage for something to wrap the cuts with. Yosa'Min's breathing leveled a bit as she moved away, the haze of bloodlust fading some as well. When the nord came back over, despite linen wrapped around her arm several times, Yosa'Min could still easily pick out the smell of her blood and it was close to turning her mad once again. "I know that you don't like the idea of doing it, but if this doesn't prove to you my point then I don't know what will." Yosa'Min looked up at the nord that was speaking once again. "You have to drink."

"You smell really good," blurted Yosa'Min.

Serana narrowed her eyes cautiously. "If I have to leave until you calm down, I will," she said.

"No!" Yosa'Min nearly panicked. "I promise, I'll behave. Just... don't leave." She lowered her gaze, biting her lip with shame. The smell was intoxicating. "See, behaving," said the fledgling as she sat back down on the bed and ducked her head. Serana glared at her, deciding between things, and then sighed.

"I'll stay, but understand this Yosa'Min," Serana said, sitting down on the other end of the bed. "For vampires, drinking each other's blood is very _very _intimate. It's more intimate than nearly everything else."

"Really? What's more intimate than that?" Serana arched a brow as if it were obvious. "Oh..." The redguard's cheeks would have been burning if there could have been any heat in her body anymore. "I see, sex, right."

"Just under drinking each other's blood would be feeding from the same person," Serana said, the smell starting to decrease in potency but still lingering in the air like a thick perfume. "In most cases, that escalates up to kissing and then biting each other and then full blown... intimacy."

The redguard suddenly recalled something, and as clouded as she was couldn't stop herself from asking. "Wait, in the crypt. I... I can remember you drinking my blood when you were turning me and then... I was... drinking yours," she looked at Serana rather sheepishly. "What... was that exactly then?"

"Oh!" Serana's eyes widened a bit. "Well, that would be a rather intimate way that I turned you, yes. But, it was only because that's also usually the most effective method, and with you dying and..." she trailed off, flustered just as much as Yosa'Min. "You know what?" She stood up and looked at the redguard who frowned with confusion at the change of tone. "I'm going to go outside for a bit."

"Won't the sun hurt?" Yosa'Min frowned.

"It's not good for my skin, sure, but I just need a second," she replied without looking back as she walked outside.

"Uh, okay..." Yosa'Min muttered, shaking her head with confusion. She watched her go outside, standing in the early dawn light with the door open still. The elder vampire's hood was up and back to the redguard, but Yosa'Min could tell she was doing the very same thing she'd been doing a lot as of late, trying to calm herself. Something about it struck the redguard, and she was on her feet moving after her.

Once she was at the door frame, she paused. The sun wouldn't be at it's strongest this early, but Serana had been pretty adamant about what it would do to her. Clearing her throat, Yosa'Min spoke up. "Hey, can I come outside?"

Serana turned around, and looked at her carefully before glancing at the sky. "Your skin should be strong enough now," she said, giving her permission. Swallowing her nerves, Yosa'Min cautiously stepped out. It was an undeniably painful sensation as she started to slowly walk outside, but nothing too bad. She smiled wide with excitement, looking up at the nord vampire who smiled in return. "Come here," Serana ordered gently.

The redguard nodded her head and moved towards her. It was so much brighter than she'd ever imagined it could be outside, making the redguard have to squint to make anything out. Easily she could see where Serana stood under the shade of a tree, and Yosa'Min gasped as she realized just how beautiful the woman was. She eagerly slipped into the shade, the burning sensation only slightly lessening.

"See," Serana smiled wide, "this is what happens when you keep your strength up, which means drinking blood."

"I know," Yosa'Min replied, "I'm sorry I'm making this so difficult."

Shrugging, the nord's smile remained across her face. "It's fine, you're getting used to everything, can't put much blame on you. It's a pretty big change from the tastiest thing you'd drink being some kind of alcohol."

A laugh came from the Dragonborn, and she nodded her head. "I can't deny it tastes even better than I could have imagined fresh."

"The interesting thing is, Yosa'Min, blood is a lot like wines and meads and all that."

"How so?"

Serana's gaze turned from her to the sky, watching the clouds that had been so foul clear up with the rising sun. "They each taste different. Sure, there is that underlying taste that's universal for everything, but everyone is unique. It is their life force after all."

Biting her lip, Yosa'Min nodded her head. "I see..."

They stood there silently, close together to remain in the shade. Yosa'Min's eyes kept darting around, as if she was uncertain what to say or do next. Serana glanced over to her, and then shrugged. "Come on, let's get you back inside," Serana said, taking the redguard's hand suddenly and leading her towards the wooden shack. "Don't wanna push our luck so fast. We can leave for my Clan tomorrow evening."

"Okay," the redguard replied, her mind blank and focused only on the nord's touch. "That's fine with me."

Serana looked back, and gave a wide smile. "Good, because it'll be one heck of a trip."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Any sign of her?" A golden haired nord asked across the chamber to where three other women were looking about.

"No," called back the imperial, "and no sign of whatever came out of that sarcophagus. Aside from all the blood." Dried crimson was splashed across the ground, violently and disturbing in its size. There were other corpses about however, vampires and skeletons and some once living, and it was enough to make them believe the blood didn't belong to their friend. It was enough to make them hope.

Sighing, Mjoll shook her head and brushed her hair back behind her ear. She walked to the imperial, squaring up to Vex with frustration. "We probably would have had a better shot of finding her here if you hadn't gotten us lost along the way."

Vex bristled in response, Lydia and Iona muttering with annoyance as the tenth argument since they'd found the ruins bubbled up between the thief and adventurer. "I wasn't the one with the map, you were," replied Vex with crossed arms.

"You thought it would be a good idea to take the longer route instead of trying to cut through the mountains." Mjoll shoved more blame on the shorter woman.

"Not everyone is built like a goat," retorted Vex.

Mjoll shook her head and stormed off, making her way up the steps of the stone island to cross a bridge leading in the other direction of where they came from. "Come on, obviously we're looking in the wrong place!" The others shared glances and followed along more slowly. They moved past a set of stone graves and gargoyles that looked as if they had awakened only to be slain a moment later. The thought of someone fighting their way out of the crypt gave them all hope that it had been their redguard. Mjoll led the way up a slope of dirt and stone to what a stone feature that they often found outside nordic ruins, and a doorway greeted them.

That opened up to a stone step corridor that twisted its way up to a larger chamber, murky and poorly lit by a few candles and braziers. Lydia spotted a lever at the top of a platform, and quickly started up a dark set of stone steps to it. The other three followed, and turned to see a iron fence, already raised. "Someone left here," Iona said optimistically.

"Just who though?" Vex replied warily, not letting herself get so foolish as to think the redguard was alive without harder proof. That would only hurt worse when she found out the truth.

Lydia spoke up then, "Someone strong enough to kill four draugr on their own." She pointed to where the corpses laid. "That could be Yosa." Small nods were given in agreement.

Their eyes were all open, searching for the redguard and praying they wouldn't find her. If they found her here, she'd surely be dead. They followed the passageway to a large chamber that looked like an arena, stone steps on every side that acted more like seats to a square pit in the center. There were throne like chairs at the last tier of the steps, and a massive fire raging in the center where they could see corpses sprawled out in anguish.

"This is messed up," muttered Iona before they started down. There were skeletons and draugr, all of which were dead, about the place. The evidence of someone leaving was welcome but the nagging thought that it wasn't their redguard was starting to bubble in a few of their minds. They circled the pit and passed a wall that was familiar to the brunet nord.

"A Word Wall," she said, "Yosa'Min can read these."

"That looks like a weird language," said Mjoll as they walked a bit closer to inspect it. The circular wall stood tall and proud, deep gouges like claw marks across its surface but precise. "Is this... the language of the dragons?"

Lydia seemed caught up in memories for a moment before nodding her head. "That it is."

"How does she read it? Just... understands it?" Mjoll asked, holding a hand against one of the characters. "How?"

The brunet shook her head, a shrug rolling off her shoulder. "I haven't the slightest idea really. But you should see it when she finds these things. We'll have just defeated whatever powerful enemy awaited us and then she would get... still. Like when you think you've heard something you know you shouldn't have, and then she starts searching like a mad dog, poking her head everywhere like it is calling to her. When she does find it, she runs up to it and touches a word and only one word, and her eyes glow for a moment before a light flashes and then she is herself again."

"A thirst for knowledge?"

"More like it controls her," Lyda said, "but perhaps." The four women looked at it longer, each of them thinking of the redguard in their own ways. Suddenly Lydia shook herself and started walking away saying, "Let's move, these are always at the ends of the places we would delve into, there has to be an exit nearby." The others nodded their heads, lingering for a moment or two more to look at the strange text, and then followed Lydia outside up a set of steps through a snowy rock passage.

It led out to the eastern side of the mountain, snow billowing around them in the early morning light. Mjoll held a hand up to her brow, shielding her golden eyes from the harsh golden light as it blazed across the snow. They each cringed a bit, and wordlessly started walking down a steep snow path. As they worked their way down, snow crunching beneath their feet, Vex started to pull ahead of the slower moving warriors.

"Hold up Vex," called Lydia, making her wait at the bottom of the mountain, a few spruce trees towering above them. "We need to come up with our plan."

"She could be alive," said Iona optimistically. "We should search the area."

"It's been four full days, and it's the start of the fifth," Vex argued, "why would she still be around? Why wouldn't she have just come back?"

The housecarls frowned in unison. "You saw that floor, lots of blood. She could have been injured and holed up somewhere to recover," said Lydia. "Yosa doesn't like traveling hurt if she can help it."

"Possible, but how likely? It's been too long."

"We could have just missed her," suggested Mjoll.

"I think it would be best to return to Riften," Vex said.

Mjoll scowled, "We just got out here."

"See any redguard bodies in there?" Snapped back Vex.

"No but-"

"So she's alive," Vex cut her off, "and where do you think would be the first place she goes? Riften."

"And if she's not there? What will you do wait?" Mjoll challenged, "Will you sit idly for her to show up? If she shows up?"

"No!"

"Well that's what you're suggesting."

The two women were in each other's faces once more, glaring angrily as if it would set the other's face on fire. Lydia shook her head with a sigh and Iona stepped between them, shoving them apart. "Okay how about this? We spend one day here looking, and then go back to Riften."

"I can get word out to my contacts, have some eyes and ears in the cities," said the imperial, stepping back with a frustrated twinge in her eyes. "But it would be better if I could get word out sooner, so that means leaving sooner."

Lydia shook her head, "Useful as that would be, we can't dismiss the possibility of an injured Yosa'Min out there somewhere. We need all the manpower we can have to look for her out here, now."

Biting her cheek, the thief looked to the side as she debated their options. Muttering under her breath, feeling the heavy gaze of three nords, she agreed. "One day, and then it is back to Riften."

Smiling, Lydia and Iona nodded their heads. "We should look into the swamp north of Morthal first," said Lydia.

"Why there?" Piped Mjoll with a knitted brow.

With a laugh, Lydia replied, "Yosa hates the cold remember? The fog makes it warmer there than here."

Shaking her head with an amused snort, Mjoll took the lead west, toward the great swamp. Vex lingered behind for a moment, staring at the back of Mjoll's head. Just what was she risking in bringing her here? Steeling herself, Vex followed after, trailing behind the pair of housecarls that were walking a bit closer than normal.

* * *

><p>"You... what?" Serana repeated, baffled by the story she had just been told. "You stole his lute?"<p>

Nodding her head, Yosa'Min grinned a bit. "Right well, I hate that song, truly, and he wouldn't stop playing it despite my asking so first chance I had, I took it."

"What was the song?" Serana laughed, shaking her head and leaning further back, hands holding her up on the wooden floor. They'd taken to sitting on it, at some point in the day, and just hadn't moved from it. They were enjoying sharing tales, Serana's dating back so far that nearly all the terms and names used were beyond Yosa'Min's understanding. The redguard had shared all about her hunting Alduin and what had happened, though it was clear she left many details out of the story, Serana didn't mind much. If anything, it just made her want to listen more to what was being shared with her.

"The Dragonborn Comes," Yosa'Min said, shaking her head with obvious distaste. "It's horrible really, and hearing that khajiit, Rifgy, play it outside Whiterun wasn't how I wanted to start my day off." The nord cocked a brow at the redguard who shrugged. "I hadn't gotten a bit of sleep the night before and figured a short hunt for elk in the plains would do me some good, cheer me up and all that, when I passed the caravan camped outside the city."

"Why don't they come inside?"

Sighing a bit, Yosa'Min shrugged. "The nords forbid them, think they're all scum and the such."

"That seems like a harsh generalization."

"It is."

Yosa'Min shifted a bit, a weird feeling in her chest. She suddenly realized she hadn't talked this much in a long time, much less about something she wanted to share. She found her gaze lingering on the burning sunset eyes across from her, and then Yosa'min cleared her throat and continued her tale. "The khajiit fancied himself some sort of bard, and while I'll admit he played well, he certainly needed to pick a new song to sing. I came back about an hour later and found his lute cast aside while he was luring some customers over to the caravan with a flute."

Holding up a hand, Serana interrupted. "How does a khajiit play a flute? They don't really have lips do they?"

"Well some of them do," countered Yosa'Min, "you know with all that phase of the moons birth business, but no he's one of those really feline ones and I haven't the slightest idea really." Serana gave a hearty laugh. "So, I crept up, snagged it, and then dashed back to one of the rock ridges. I will confess I don't really know how to play, and I just started strumming obnoxiously to get his attention. The bard whirled around and I promise you, his face was one of the most hilarious things I have ever seen. He started hissing and chased me across the plains for hours before I lost him."

Serana shook her head, dipping it down for a moment before raising it back to smirk at the at the redguard, laughing the entire time quietly. "What happened then?"

The redguard smiled back. "I returned after nightfall and left it in the camp where he'd see it, and a different sheet of music that I had another bard scribe down. I think he got the message."

The elder vampire straightened up a bit, a warmth in her eyes from the good amount of laughs they'd been having. Yosa'Min had been sitting with her knees raised in front of her, arms wrapped around them while listening to Serana speak. Talking with her sire, Yosa'Min felt more comfortable and a bit more open than normal. It had taken a lot of small conversations to get her to warm up like this, Serana making remarks that would gain small chuckles while they waited for day to pass. The nord was quite adamant about showing her desire to befriend the redguard.

On the first day, Yosa'Min had been utterly silent aside from the occasional question as Serana taught her about what it meant to be a creature of the night. The second day had been better, Yosa'Min coming to accept herself some though it was clear then that she was far from embracing who she was. The nord could also see something else swirling in her eyes then, not just the conflict about her Change but like there was a deep sorrow in her chest, and it bothered Serana some because she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

The third day was better, and she managed to learn a bit more of who Yosa'Min was after a series of terrible jokes. For one thing, she appreciated humor, and had an interesting taste in it. Serana rather liked it, because most of her jokes now were getting returned with equally corny or terrible ones, the two of them slowly throwing them back in growing number. When it was time for Serana to leave, the redguard would grow quieter, as if reminded of why they were there or not wishing to be alone, either one Serana didn't know if it were the truth. She had always been swift in her hunting, not wanting to leave the redguard on her own for too long.

While they waited for night to come on the forth day so Yosa'Min could go on her first hunt, the redguard had been so nervous that Serana had given her the best advice she possibly could but when that hadn't done much good she started to tell her stories. That was when the tale swapping had begun, and it assuredly hadn't stopped. The nord liked to see her laugh and smile, especially with all the mess the redguard had been thrust into. Serana didn't know what had happened in her past life, and in someways she didn't honestly want to know, but she was glad to see the Dragonborn coping. And now with the fifth day rising, she could tell that at this rate the two of them would become fast friends, the thought bringing some comfort to the nord.

"Hey," Yosa'Min said, a glint in her eyes. "Got any more jokes?"

"Sure," laughed Serana, thinking for a moment to find the right one before she gave a smile, deciding it the right one. "What do you get when you cross a vampire with a snowman?"

The redguard thought on it before shaking her head in defeat. "What?"

"Frostbite," purred Serana, lips pulling back in a toothy grin as the redguard began to chortle.

"I like this," said Yosa'Min as she reigned herself in.

"Like what?"

"Talking, joking, laughing..." Yosa'Min's words softened, eyes lowering from the nord's pale face to the dirty floor, "I haven't done it for a long time." She glanced back up to Serana who was watching her. "Thanks."

Serana shifted and scooted a little closer across the floor to her. "I told you that this was a new life, if you want to do things differently, leave pains and mistakes behind, you can."

Yosa'Min shook her head, chin resting on the top of her knees best it could. "I'm trying, but it's hard... It really is."

"Who is it?"

"What?" Yosa'Min pulled back a bit, "How do you... Am I that obvious?"

Laughing in good humor for a moment, Serana nodded her head. "Yes you are."

The redguard sighed, a long bit of time passing before she spoke. "Yeah well, it's, uh, a woman... back in Riften."

Serana blinked, and then tilted her head to the side. "A woman huh?" She said slowly, as if processing it.

For once, the Dragonborn's skin prickled at such a response. "Yes a woman," she replied sharply. "And I'm just going to leave it at that," she said, getting to her feet and moving to the bed.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Serana said swiftly, hopping to her feet to follow. "I just, didn't really expect it is all."

"Why is it always such a surprise?" Yosa'Min mocked, though not exactly to the woman before her. "Why do people assume I prefer men until I say otherwise?"

"Well do you think I prefer the company of men?" Serana quickly asked, crossing her arms and jutting one hip out a bit.

The redguard stiffened, looking her up and down before she shrugged sheepishly. "I honestly have no idea," she admitted.

"There you have it, you can't tell just by looking. I enjoy the company of men," Serana said, the confidence she possessed as she spoke the words that were for some reason like slaps to the redguard's face too painful to bear. "But I honestly prefer women over them."

Confused, the redguard arched a brow at her. "So... You... like both?"

"Yes, but one more than the other," casually replied Serana, a shrug rolling off her shoulders.

"And that would be women."

"I said that didn't I?"

Yosa'Min looked away from her, as if she needed a second to realize it as well, and then laughed awkwardly. "I guess you did, huh?"

Nodding her head with a warm chuckle, Serana replied, "I did. So, tell me more about this woman- the one you're missing."

"Oh, well... She's... She and I-"

"Is that a shack?"

They both stiffened with alarm as voices cut through their conversation. Though they could hear the voices, which were growing louder as they drew closer, neither of them could exactly figure out the distance from inside the shack. Serana rushed to the door and opened it just a hair, peaking out to a late evening sky, the last fading oranges still in the sky. The vampire narrowed her eyes, spotting someone coming up from the southeast, and lightly closed the door as she turned back to where Yosa'Min was. The redguard was worried, Serana easily picking up on the fear running up her fledgling's body.

"There are four of them," Serana said, her voice hushed. "And they look well armed."

"Adventurers?"

"Bandits more like," disagreed the elder vampire, "probably part of that band we took out."

"Shit," uttered Yosa'Min, getting to her feet. "What do you want to do?"

Serana peeked back out, the four close enough for her to make out a trio of heavy armor and one light black leathers. "I'm going to make a distraction, you're going to make a break into the swamp. Keep running until you get to the river, same place as last night."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you behind!"

"I don't care if you don't want to, you don't have any choice. The sun is still up, you'll be disorientated, weakened, and you have no form of weapon against armor like that. You don't know how to defend yourself against ready opponents."

Narrowing her eyes, Yosa'Min still refused, "Becoming a vampire didn't rob me of my ability to fight."

Replying just as sternly, Serana wasn't to be swayed. "I know it hasn't, but this is too risky. If a single one of them has a flame and they get you with it, I won't be able to get to you fast enough."

"I..." Yosa'Min bit her cheek. "Fine, but you better get away fast."

Serana nodded her head, and then her tone dropped gravely. "I need you to back up."

"What?"

"Back up."

The redguard obeyed, stepping gingerly away from the nord. Serana sucked in a deep breath, a faint black aura rising around her. The redguard's eyes widened with growing alarm as the woman she was growing to trust started to shake and her skin pale to an off green color. "By the Gods..." Whispered Yosa'Min, staring as monstrous wings burst from Serana's hunched back, a low growl escaping the changing vampire. "What are you?"

* * *

><p>"There's something ahead," Mjoll said, pointing to a wooden building in the marsh, a fog curling around it in the dying light of the evening. They'd spent the entire day scouring the marsh, moving up and down methodologically to refuse anything from escaping them. Not a single one of them wanted to miss the redguard because their eyes hadn't been open enough.<p>

"Is that a shack?" Lydia asked loudly, narrowing hazel eyes to get a better look. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Odds that Yosa is hiding there?" Iona asked, smiling from one ear to another with bubbling hope.

"Pretty high," replied Vex with relief.

Bouncing with excitement, Lydia waved to them. "Come on then!" Lydia strode forward, closing in on the wooden shack ahead of them that looked rather abandoned. They weren't even more that a few lengths away from the entrance when they heard a terrible sound, a roar so monstrous they all jumped back with alarm. The door flew open, thrown off its hinges as a beast came out, a hissing sound accompanied by bones moving into strange places filling the marsh ambiance. Red light ran up its body, twisting around like blood that slowly faded as it emerged. "What is that!" Shouted Lydia, Iona's mouth agape in horror as the monster began to loom towards them, long clawed fingers stretching out menacingly.

"I don't know!" Shouted the Lioness, hardly restraining the utter terror that was running up her body. They each drew their weapons, the beast opening it's mouth to reveal long fangs that glistened with the last bits of the day. "But I don't think it wants to talk!"

"You think?" Snarled the imperial, feeling particularly vulnerable to the looming beast. White hair cascaded down its back, wings that resembled bats stretched out as if to show further its power to them, and it raised its hands up as it began to hover above the ground, magic swirling in its palms as a deep cackle escaped the monster. It was then, that Vex noticed the very human appearance to it as well, an obvious woman of some sorts in front of them as intelligent eyes watched their reactions.

And then it surged forward, moving faster than any of them could have predicted and knocking them off their feet in one swoop. The beast cackled further, spinning around and flapping its wings to race past them one more. Claws slashed at them each as it sped by in a blur of green and white. Mjoll gritted her teeth, planting her feet to keep from getting knocked over while the two shield bearing warriors brought them up to defend themselves. Vex, who'd been knocked further away from the group in the second rush, scrambled to her feet but was too slow against the abomination.

It grasped her by the wrist and wrenched the ebony dagger she wielded from her with a painful twist. Vex screamed out in pain as it then lifted her into the air, and slammed her against the ground by throwing her over its head. Breath knocked from her, the platinum haired woman's head swam as she lay on the ground groaning, unable to keep up against the beast. It opened its mouth again, hissing as the fangs seemed to get ready to bite right into her neck, when a pair of shields slammed the beast's head from both sides.

"Vex, move!" Ordered Iona as she and Lydia brought their swords up and arched them down to lob off it's head. The beast hissed, and its wings moved with unholy flexibility to hit their sides, stumbling the two just enough for it to then break away from the attacks so as to make them miss. "This thing, it's smart!" Shouted the redhead as she caught her breath, a stinging cut on her cheek.

The imperial, who had obeyed without word, grabbed her dropped dagger and sprinted towards the monster's back. Mjoll was running up besides her, silent for a change, and brought her battleaxe in a swing towards the enemy's legs. Vex, jumped up and plummeted her blades toward it's left wing. It shrieked in pain, having been focused on the two shielded housecarls, and fell to the ground for a moment before vanishing in a mist of bats and reappearing a bit away.

It opened its maw, hovering and swirling with magic, before it jerked an arm and a blue light swirled out besides the shack. The imperial watched warily to see what was happening while the others' attention remained on the larger beast. The ground moved, freshly put down dirt and snow getting shoved aside as an orc clambered his way up to the surface, death rank from his body as worms wiggled in his corpse. The imperial however, instantly recognized him as she spotted a unique set of armor, and a patch of brown hair.

"Durak?" She whispered with utter shock.

"Who?" Shouted back Lydia.

"He's in the Dawnguard, which means that this thing..." She replied, renewed horror rising up her as she was able to put a name to the foe before them. "Is a vampire."

"What!" Shouted Mjoll, managing to narrowly dodge a rake of claws. Durak surged forward, stumbling as his shambled corpse made its way towards them and raised his weapon to attack Vex. The imperial ducked under the two handed maul, and then slashed his knees with her daggers. He collapsed, legs no more, but still went to attack her with impressive strength. The imperial jumped to the side, and then kicked the skull hard enough that a sick crack came and it fell limp.

A series of powerful flaps of its wings sent the women stumbling, rushing past them to rake their sides with speed unparalleled. They each were sent to the ground in turn, Vex shrieking as it slashed her torso. "I said a vampire!"

The vampire reared its head back with a sick, terrifying laugh, and then a hand began to glow a slight orange color. Mjoll's body grew light, her feet raising above the marsh ground and being drawn closer to the creature of night before them. The nord struggled, her arms waving wildly as her weapon dropped to the earth below, her legs kicking in a futile attempt to break free. Nothing worked, and she felt utter dread rising in her body as the vampire drew her in as if to bite her.

"Stop!"

The vampire paused, fangs inches away from Mjoll's neck, massive bat like ears pricking up some. The nord was trembling in the magical grip, but she was still able to move if not really control herself in the haze of some vile arcane art. She turned her head to the source of the sound, and her voice got caught in her throat as she gazed upon a familiar but changed woman.

Yosa'Min stood nearby, her features altered, skin tighter and a bit more ashen. Her desperate cry revealed sharp fangs and her eyes were a blazing orange. She looked... like a monster. "Yosa?" Gasped Vex as she struggled to her feet, head swimming with pain and confusion. "Is that you?"

"Serana, let her go!" Demanded Yosa'Min, moving towards the massive vampire, walking so fast that Vex had to search for her when she stopped. Lydia was clutching a tear in her armor, blood spilling out between her fingers, and she took in short breaths. Iona was already upon her, pressing her own hands to the wound, trying to stay the flow. "Serana release Mjoll! Now! That woman is from my past! All of these women are!"

The vampire holding Mjoll in suspension dropped her with a sad growl, looking at the wounded ladies about. "These are your friends?" Serana questioned, her words powerful and hissing.

Yosa'Min shook her head, hands glowing as white magic came to life. She held her hands out to Lydia, white tendrils reaching out to stop the bleeding Iona was desperately trying to stop. She looked back to the vampire lord sternly. "This is my family."

Serana looked from her to the others desperately, catching the motions of the mortals too swift for them to fight against. Vex was running right for the redguard, as if to grab or tackle her. The elder vampire roared with defiance, hovering for a second before she bolted forward in a mist of bats, grabbing Yosa'Min in her greenish arms as she materialized. "What are you doing!" Screamed Yosa'Min as she was carried away, despite her struggling unable to free herself from Serana's grasp. "Let go of me! Let go!"

"Yosa!" Shouted Mjoll and Vex in unison after her, helpless but to watch the monster take her deep into the marsh.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Serana!" Screamed Yosa'Min, pounding at the ash green back of the vampire that was carrying her away into the marsh, monstrous wings beating as fast as they could with a mighty tear through the right, "Serana let me go! I have to go back!" Still the Vampire Lord refused to listen, the redguard struggling to get free but there was no escaping Serana's grip. Cringing in pain at the pressure Serana was exerting to keep her from escaping, Yosa'Min was starting to find breathing painful and hard. Suddenly she was dropped onto her rear, splashing into a shallow pool of marsh water, Serana's body shuddering as it started to transform to that of her normal form.

Yosa'Min watched from the water with a mixture of awe and disgusted fascination as bones popped into place, ears and fingers morphed as ragged wings seemed to go back into her body when they hadn't been there whatsoever before. The vampire shrunk a good three feet, returning to her middle five foot range, and she swayed as rivulets of red faded. "Ouch..." Muttered Serana, holding a hand to her brow as she tried to steady herself, clutching a nearby tree branch to keep from falling into the water as well. Every bit of her body ached, but she couldn't tell if it was the usual soreness from transforming, or wounds from the fight with the mortals taking its toll.

"Serana..." Yosa'Min said tightly, rising to her feet. Blinking up at her as the world refocused, Serana nodded her head mutely. "What in Oblivion was that?"

"I..." Serana paled with horrified realization, her hand dropping slightly to about her mouth, "I didn't tell you about that, not yet anyways, no..."

"Serana," Yosa'Min said more forcefully, stepping towards her, the nord taking a step back on instinct. "What in Oblivion was _that!_"

Shaking her head to try to send away the fog the transformation left, Serana started to speak, "It's an ability of ours, as you're of my clan by blood anyways, and it... It's a more powerful form but at the cost of a part of our control of ourselves."

Eyes narrowed at the words, Yosa'Min scowling. "Is that why you attacked my friends so violently! You nearly killed Lydia!" The redguard shoved her a bit. "And then you just took me like some trophy!"

Instantly Serana scowled back, pushing her in return and Yosa'Min nearly stumbled backwards into the marsh. "I didn't know they were your friends what did you expect! And you didn't listen to me, you came back!"

Yosa'Min scowled in return, stepping towards her once more. There was hardly a few inches between them, voices raising with growing anger. "Because I was worried for you!"

"I can handle myself." Serana retorted.

"You got locked away for centuries, doesn't look like that to me!" Yosa'Min threw a hand to the side. "Why did you take me away from them? I know you were trying to defend us but they hadn't even attacked us! We could have tried something else, you could have at least let me look!"

Hissing now, Serana grasped her by her wrist and moved her towards the nearest tree, pressing her back against it before the redguard could resist. Serana filled the entirely of Yosa'Min's vision, the fledgling stiffening with alarm as she felt the wrath of her sire. She wouldn't lie for a moment about fearing Serana's strength despite her not looking as strong as she generally was in that moment. With this new revealed transformation, the redguard suddenly didn't feel like stepping on any of her vampiric toes. "I did what I did because I want to protect you, to keep you safe," she said with a low growling tone. "If I'd let you see them, what would you have done? Run out there like a fool forgetting what you were? Telling them you were alive and safe and thinking for a few short moments that you could have them back?"

"I wouldn't-"

"Yes, you would have."

Yosa'Min clamped her mouth shut for a change, trying to avert her eyes to avoid the burning orange fury before her, but Serana had made that impossible. All she was met with was the elder vampire's frustration and rage. "It is my duty to keep you safe," Serana continued, "don't for a second think otherwise. That is _all _I wanted, and that is all I'm trying to do. I wasn't trying to kill your friends and keep your for myself or whatever crazy reasons you've come up with."

Yosa'Min gave a slightly guilty whimper, pressing into the damp wood of the tree in an attempt to move away from Serana but to no avail. "I told you before, you can't go back to your old life, and now it's just up and walked in on you." Serana frowned as she let up a bit more, trying not to scare the redguard into hating her. She winced with pain as her wounds started to make themselves known to her once more, but she ignored them for now. If she didn't say this now, who knew what would happen. "They have to be left in the past Yosa'Min, for all your sakes."

"I can't just do that though, not that they know I'm alive now." Yosa'Min shook her head rapidly. "My family isn't the type to give up, much less so when something like this happens."

Sighing, Serana stepped back and granted the Dragonborn breathing room once more. "Then we have to get to my clan pronto, it's the only place we can be sure they won't find you," she said, cringing again as the pain surged. Adrenaline wearing off, every scrape and bruise was starting to show. Pressing a hand to her left side, Serana stumbled as she found herself unable to stand much longer.

"Serana?" Yosa'Min rushed to keep her from falling, and helped her sit down, leaning her against a half rotten tree stump. "What's wrong?" Anger faded away to concern in a moment's notice.

Breathing starting to come faster, the nord pulled the hand back to see it stained crimson, blood soaking right through the corset and cloth of her outfit. "Blast..." Muttered Serana, her head growing lighter. "Those friends of your's sure can put up a fight," she half-joked, only to get a serious scowl in return for the effort.

Instantly Yosa'Min was holding her hands up and muttering the incantations for the strongest healing spell she knew, when Serana simply shook her head, and lowered them with a grim look on her face. "Yosa'Min... It... Doesn't work that way for us," she gingerly tried to explain.

"What? How then?" The fledgling asked swiftly, distress making her hands shake. What had just happened no longer mattered, furious about it she might have been, because for the redguard Serana was all she had now. It was a fact she had accepted, because there was no way that her loved ones would ever truly accept or care for her the same when they saw those glinting fangs or glowing eyes, Yosa'Min was certain of it. A bottomless pit formed in her chest, swallowing everything within as she began to think that Serana might have just been wounded gravely by someone she cared for.

Serana took in a short gasping breath as uncomfortably hot pain surged up her. "Must have been using silver," she hissed with annoyance, almost as if she hadn't heard what Yosa'Min had said at first. "We're undead in a sense Yosa'Min," she muttered, eyes lowering from a furrowed brow and blazing eyes to a dark neck. "The only thing that really heals us fast enough, is blood."

The redguard tucked her chin a bit, eyes downcast as she realized just what Serana was asking. "Is that our only option at this point?" She didn't want to lose the only one who could help her, and undeniably she was concerned for Serana despite what had just happened, but the implications of the act were staggering. "You said that it was fairly..."

"Intimate?" Serana filled in the word when the redguard had sheepishly trailed off. "It is, but, we don't really have much of a choice. I'm not sure who did this to me, probably the imperial or the redhead, but it's too much for me to stop it on my own."

"How did you not notice this earlier," Yosa'Min quickly asked, nervously moving the torn clothing to inspect the gushing wound, "you know, like when you were carrying me off into the wild?" The thick aroma of the vampire before her made her head spin for a moment before she restrained herself.

"The transformation numbs me to most pain, why do you think I became essentially unstoppable? But, being numb to pain doesn't mean you're not getting hurt," Serana snapped a bit, another spasm of pain erupting up her body, "Now please, can you help me? Because this feels like my insides are on fire." Her legs were moving as waves of pain grew stronger. "Yosa'Min!" She urged as the Yosa'Min seemed to freeze.

Yosa'Min nodded her head, snapping out of the thoughts and scents and got on her knees, shuffling towards the nord swiftly. "How do we do this? Do I-" She was cut short as the elder vampire reached out desperately the moment permission was given, and pulled the Dragonborn onto her lap, nuzzling against her neck to where the pair of bite marks from her turning remained. The redguard stiffened with alarm, the memory of the rather violent changing resurfacing.

Serana ran one hand down Yosa'Min's back, stroking gently to try to reassure the Dragonborn while the other held her close between her shoulder blades. "Relax..." She cooed as gently as she could into the redguard's ear, despite being her voice wavering with pain it worked and the tension in the redguard's body lessened. Otherwise it would have hurt Yosa'Min quite a bit, and she didn't want to scare her away from the prospect. Serana bit down, far more tender than before as this time she had control of herself, and a pleasurable pain filled the Dragonborn. Yosa'Min gave a low moan, eyelids fluttering closed as the nord continued, one of the feeding vampire's hands curled into the small of Yosa'Min's back and pressed her against Serana.

The nord murmured faintly, the pain in her side fading the longer she fed. The redguard tasted like nothing she'd ever had before, a blazing passionate tang that threatened to overwhelm her. If she could liken it to anything properly, it might have just been drinking melted gold, and it was driving her crazy for more. The elder vampire's grip on her tightened some the more she drank from the woman's neck, chest bursting with lust and hunger. All she wanted was more and more of Yosa'Min, and she was determined to get it.

The redguard had long since wrapped her arms around Serana, stuck between the tree and the nord, finding something to anchor herself with. "Divines..." Muttered Yosa'Min as the mix of pain and pleasure grew unbearable. The sensations burned out from where Serana's fangs were buried in her, webbing across the rest of her body and making shocks jolt from between her legs. The redguard's head was swimming with conflicting feelings, trying to figure out if she really liked it or not. Caught up in the moment, she could hardly tell where lines were crossed and remained untouched. There was something utterly intoxicating about the entire ordeal, a dark kind of sexy that was making Yosa'Min melt beneath Serana's fangs. Biting her lip to contain herself, Yosa'Min closed her eyes and shuddered, want bubbling up inside her.

Just before the redguard would have done something to further the already intimate scene between them, Serana gingerly released the Dragonborn who whimpered in response. Serana remained nuzzled against her for a long moment, taking in slow breaths and staring at where she'd marked the woman a second time. It was almost pride worthy, a feeling she couldn't quite place rising in her chest. The redguard hadn't moved either, trying to catch her breath and swim out of the pleasurable haze that had practically drowned her, slowly reeling herself in on top of the nord. Before either of them could exactly realize the wounds were closed and Serana had been healed, Serana slowly licked the last bits of blood that was rising up to the surface of dark skin, gaining a lusty moan from above that made the nord shudder.

At last Yosa'Min had control of herself, and she looked down to eyes that were a different kind of hungry. "Serana... I..." Whispered Yosa'Min as she released her, arms falling slightly to loop only around the nord's neck. "I don't..." Serana looked at her expectantly, hungrily, but the woman couldn't bring the words to pass her lips and instead slid off the other's lap. "How's the wound?" She asked, clearing her throat awkwardly.

A faint frown came to the nord's face, having to move past the desire she felt as the conversation shifted unexpectedly. She made no response until she had checked through the shredded tear in her armor. "Better," she smiled, looking back up, "thank you Yosa."

"Anything for my sire," replied Yosa'Min, ducking her head a bit. Serana did frown this time, before shaking it away with a gentle smile.

Serana tenderly reached out and took hold of one of the redguard's hands, leaning towards where she sat besides her. "I don't have to just be that you know? We could be... more than sire and fledgling..." She bit her lower lip, slightly nervous with the suggestive offer as burning eyes lowered down the redguard's attractive form before settling on her lips.

The redguard's gaze lowered to their hands, a faint glimmer of warmth between them. Her mind was filled with what had just happened and the lust that was making her body ache. It would have been pretty easy to accept and do anything to continue where they'd been, but she couldn't bring herself to just as much as she could't just walk away from the nord. Sighing, Yosa'Min shook her head. "For now... You do."

Recoiling slowly, Serana lowered her gaze as well. "Oh..." She shakily replied, "if that's what you want."

There was a long pause before Yosa'Min replied. "It is..."

* * *

><p>"Lydia?" Iona asked, eyes clouded with worry as she pressed a rag to the wound. The brunet cringed in pain, leaning against the shack wall with sweat dripping down her brow. "Lydia how do you feel?"<p>

"Like I got my ass handed to me by some monster," replied Lydia with a wave of pain.

The redhead shook her head, "You kinda did," she tried to jest, but was swiftly met with a sharp glare. "Sorry." The Riften housecarl focused on keeping the rag against the open tear on Lydia's flank, "Look just don't move much all right? You're wound stopped bleeding but that's it."

The Whiterun housecarl cringed in pain, shifting a bit and leaning her head back some. "What happened? I... I thought I saw Yosa'Min."

Iona dipped her head, silent as she opened up a nearby pouch and removed fresh bandages from it. "We need to get your breastplate off," she said, the dodge making Lydia frown.

As Iona started to remove the top steel armor, Lydia placed a hand to the redhead's chest and pushed her back a bit. Hard hazel eyes burned at her. "Iona, was that Yosa I saw?"

Sighing, she nodded her head. "Yes."

"Then where is she?" Lydia looked about the best she could without moving but to no avail. The clearing they'd been fighting in in the marsh was empty of anyone or thing aside from the two of them. The fresh night air was filled with the sound of insects, buzzing and chirping blissfully of the dark creature within the marsh. "And the others? Vex and Mjoll didn't kill each other did they?"

"No," Iona shook her head, moving back to start taking off the nord before her's armor. Lydia allowed her to, silently cringing in pain every so often as the metal plates were removed, leaving her skin hissing in protest. "They're off in the marsh, looking for Yosa."

"But she _was _here?"

"Yes."

Watching her warily, the brunet frowned. "Iona, what aren't you telling me?"

Once more she waited to answer, opting instead to get the armor off entirely and remove a bottle and fresh cloth from the satchel. Iona had seen Lydia get changed enough times that the fact that she didn't wear anything beyond a chest band no longer phased her. This time, she found herself a bit uncomfortable, having only been this close to the nord such as this once before. Swallowing her nerves and apprehension, Iona refocused.

Lydia watched nervously as Iona poured the contents of the bottle, some thick purple liquid, onto the cloth and then removed the blood soaked rag that had been pressed to the wound earlier. The brunet sucked in a breath of air as the cold touch of the medicine was against her skin, toes curling in discomfort.

Iona gently held it there for a moment, letting Lydia get adjusted, and then spoke. "Hold this," she ordered, the brunet listening and taking one hand to keep the cloth there against her side. Next, Iona began to wrap the bandages around Lydia's body, looping it around her body where her lower back was inclined over the ground, only the upper half pressed against the shack wall. "There we go."

Once that was finished, Iona looked up at Lydia and sighed. "Lydia... Something's wrong with Yosa'Min."

"What do you mean?"

Iona stared right into the brunet's eyes, forcing the words to come. "She's... well we're not sure but we think she's... a vampire."

"What?" Lydia jolted up some, instantly making the pain rise once more and she sucked in a breath of air. "What are you talking about? Yosa can't be a vampire!"

Shaking her head, Iona replied, "She seems to be. Vex is certain the monster we fought was a vampire of some kind, and then Yosa came out of the marsh and she looked... different. Her eyes..." a shudder ran down the woman's back, as she trailed off, recalling the frightening sight. "They were glowing like suns, and she knew the monster, knew it's name."

"What... was it?"

"Serana."

The brunet frowned, shaking her head with disbelief. "Yosa couldn't be a vampire though, it just... she can't!"

Iona shrugged glumly. "I can hardly believe it myself, but it's true. Our thane, our friend, is a bloodsucker."

"She's no monster!" Lydia said swiftly, tensing as if she'd expected Iona to start bashing the women they knew. "I refuse to believe that!"

"I'm not saying she is!" Iona swiftly defended, shaking her head with wide green eyes. "I'm just saying that she's not who we knew anymore."

The brunet tried to get to her feet, but with a pair of warrior hands pressing down on her shoulders before she'd gained more than an inch, and the pain in her side, she was pushed back down again with a huff. "You say a lot of things, how many of them do you really believe?"

Iona blinked, "What?" Shaking her head, Lydia turned her face away. "What are you talking about Lydia?" Hazel eyes snapped back at her, the woman refusing to speak at all now. "Look if I've upset you, let me know," Iona said with frustration rising, "I don't like you treating me like this. You keep this up and you'll have to patch yourself up on your own." She started to get to her feet and quickly the tough face slipped away from Lydia.

"Sorry, I guess... I'm just angry about Yosa."

Iona bit her cheek a bit, looking to the side before she sighed. "I think we all are."

Suddenly the brush was moving to their west, and they both looked up to see a pair of arguing women walk out of the marsh. Mjoll and Vex were coming back, mud up to their waist covering their body and scratches fresh on their faces. Mjoll's had turned red with anger, while the imperial seemed to have turned to ice as she glared at the nord besides her. "Oh great..." murmured Iona as they came over, "more fighting."

"Was it a vampire? Of fucking course it was a vampire!" Vex was shouting as they crossed over, Mjoll stomping towards them with fury practically steaming off her body. "What else could it be?"

"I don't know, something!" Mjoll shouted back.

"That's so convincing," Vex drawled, rolling her eyes as she followed the nord that was now leading.

"I don't think Yosa is a vampire okay!"

Vex shook her head, moving faster and cutting her off. They were still a few good paces away from the pair of housecarls. "I don't care what you believe, it doesn't change the facts."

Mjoll attempted to step around her but was swiftly blocked. "You've never even seen a vampire before, how can you tell! Maybe that monster was using some magic on her that controlled her, made her look like that!"

"I listened to the Dawnguard long enough to know what to look for," gritted back Vex, "it was one of the first things Isran taught us. Vampires can be identified by gaunt features, fangs, claws, paler or unusual amounts of showing veins and glowing sodding eyes!"

"So a few days spent lying makes you an expert?"

"More than you are."

Mjoll balled a hand into a fist, and then shoved her way past Vex to the others. "How is she?" She asked Iona, looking down at the wounded warrior.

"She'll live, given we let her rest for at least a day. There is no way she can go anywhere like this." Iona crossed her arms, her tone almost short with the angry woman.

Mjoll narrowed her eyes at her, "What?"

"She's a vampire, you know it."

"No, she can't be- I refuse to believe-"

"Why?"

Mjoll grew quiet, not entirely certain of it herself. It was Vex that piped up, coming up from behind with a mocking tone that made Mjoll want to turn around and throttle her. "Because believe it or not, Kitten here still cares for Yosa'Min!"

"That is a lie!" Mjoll turned around, stepping towards her.

"Oh is it?" Vex cocked a brow at her. "Because you have seemed mighty concerned about her these past few days, just about as much as the rest of us and we all know how we feel for Yosa."

"My only concern for Yosa'Min is that I end things properly with her, nothing more."

"Really?" It was Lydia that spoke up, a different kind of hurt in her eyes. "Is that true?" Mjoll's lip drew into a thin line, and she shook her head.

"No... It's not, but I don't care for her the way Vex is suggesting," Mjoll sighed. "I want her alive, I want her well, I want her safe, but I don't want _her._"

Vex shrugged, "Fine by me."

They were silent then, the Lioness glaring rather intently at the Nightingale who simply looked back at her, chin raised with arms crossed almost in challenge. The housecarls nervously watched, expecting another argument to break out. Lydia cleared her throat, trying to move them past the denial and anger. "So, what do we do now? You two didn't find any sign of her out there?"

"I... thought I'd heard her, but we couldn't find her," Vex said slowly, her cocky mask being replaced by a more dismal one.

"So, nothing?"

Sighing, Vex dipped her head in shame. "Nothing."

"We should go to the College," suddenly said Mjoll, gaining confused looks all around.

"Why in Oblivion would we go there?" Iona asked.

Mjoll brightened a bit. "We've been there before, stayed for about a two days. Yosa'Min had been hurt and they healed her, maybe they could help her once more?"

"That's assuming we even find her," Lydia said glumly.

"It's a start isn't it?" Replied Mjoll.

Vex frowned with thought. "I have a contact there, I could probably get letters sent out from there, maybe my associates will help us."

"So we look for some answers on vampirism while Vex's shady friends look for Yosa?" Iona asked.

A hopeful feeling filled each of their chests. "Yeah, that might work," smiled Lydia, the others smiling for a few moments before a thought crossed the brunet's mind. "But what if... What if there is nothing we can do for Yosa?"

The question hung in the air, that terrible reality none of them wanted to accept as even slightly possible. Suddenly the imperial fixed Lydia with a firm gaze.

"We find her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!<strong>


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

With a bored sigh, Faralda watched as snow fell down in Winterhold outside the College, flittering in the soft breeze before landing on the ground. Despite it being midday it felt like the middle of the night, a chill running so deep in her bones she often wondered how she ever got the duty of gatekeeper. That was until of course, she remembered that she was the only one that was rarely smooth talked or persuaded to allow those unworthy in, and her scowl alone could scare of the most determined of pretenders.

Chuckling a bit to herself now, Faralda rubbed her hands together as she leaned against a column of chiseled stone, a short wall moving down from it with a partner on the other side of the mouth of the bridge, a roof overtop keeping the altmer from being laden with snow. She gazed about the ruins of Winterhold, wishing someone would arrive that she might send away or let in. At that moment, she spotted four shapes moving with purpose up the road, carrying with them weapons and steel plates of armor.

Warily, Faralda pushed herself off the wall and stepped out into the light snowfall, amber eyes narrowed as she prepared to fend the College off from a group of ruffians. "Hold!" She called out, one hand raised to stop them. They did so, a trio of warriors and what looked like a rouge of some sorts watching her carefully. "The College doesn't allow just anyone inside, only those with magical abilities may enter."

"Actually," said one that was dressed in steel plate armor, brunet hair framing her face. "I know for a fact that you make the occasional exception."

Scowling, Faralda crossed her arms. "And when might that be?"

"When your aid is desperately needed."

"Wait..." She trailed off, looking at the faces before her, recognition flashing across amber eyes. "Lydia, Mjoll?"

A smile grew across the Lioness's face, stepping forward in iron armor and nodding her head. "Hello again Faralda."

"You're not hauling another half-dead Dragonborn behind you are you?" Faralda gave a half chuckle, allowing the closest to a smile she could offer to cross her lips. She'd actually enjoyed Mjoll's letters from Riften, though most of them went directly to the apprentices in the College, there were a few that she would get from time to time. It was a bit distracting at first, and she didn't send word back often, but something about the nord struck her right and while she would never openly admit it, she had a bit of a liking for her.

"Not this time," Mjoll chuckled in response, the other women in her company waiting for her to get them in, shifting feet awkwardly in the snow.

"What brings you here, and in such number?" Faralda asked, her hostility dropped.

"I'm afraid more grim business. Is there anyone in the College knowledgable of supernatural?"

"Lady Mjoll, you are asking a mage, you are aware of that no?" Faralda arched a brow.

Shaking her head, though with a faint embarrassed smile on her face, Mjoll replied, "No I mean, such as werewolves and vampires, ghosts, those sort of supernatural."

The amusement left the altmer's face, and she sighed. "Aye, we do. I'm not certain you'll get much out of her though, or if she'd even see you."

"Who is it? We are in great need to speak with an expert."

Faralda watched her for a moment, and then held up a finger. "I trust you will wait here?" Mjoll gave a nod. "Good, pardon me," she excused herself before she turned and went through the iron gate towards the College.

Mjoll looked at the others around her, curious glances cast at the Lioness. "What?" She asked, a discomfort rising from their inquisitive looks.

"How are you so friendly with the gatekeeper? Last I remember she was a cruel altmer that nearly allowed Yosa'Min to die on her doorstep," Lydia said.

"What?" Vex and Iona asked in unison.

The two looked at the pair behind them, and nodded their heads. "Yosa fell off some ice cliffs when Lydia and I had tracked her down to an area nearby, after Vex told me she was dead, and we had to rush her here to be saved. A mage healer named Colette Marence used her magic to revive her before it was too late."

"Why didn't she ever tell me about this?" Vex asked sharply.

Mjoll gave her a smug look, shrugging in response, "I don't know, why didn't she?" Vex's scowl deepened greatly. She turned to look back at where the gate was opening again with a loud frozen creak. Faralda nodded her head and gestured for them to pass through.

As they approached, she pointed to a chest nearby. "The archmage only requests that you leave your weaponry here." Shrugging in agreement, the four women placed their varying weapons in the chest, Mjoll's having to lean against it while the pair of shields were placed besides it as well. Vex was the only one to slip everything inside. "Head to the Arcanaeum it's at the top of the center building, right past the statue," she instructed. "You're looking for a dunmer mage by the name of Siulon, should be the only one up there, the apprentices should be holding private studies in their rooms about now." Mjoll could have sworn that was a familiar name, though she couldn't quite place it either.

They nodded their heads in thanks, and started across the winding bridge, moving past pools of mana that shimmered with blue to where a gate with an eye awaited them. The College looked as beautiful as Mjoll had remembered it, the courtyard growing pine trees and snowberries that were laden with frost and a statue of their first archmage, Shalidor, holding out their hands to the sky as a pool of mana below raced towards the sky. The craftsmanship of the stonework was breath taking despite the obvious wear it had suffered over the years, archways and towers standing true against the test of time.

Walking through the gate and into the courtyard, they started to make their way around to the main building directly across from them when they heard a rather loud, "Mjoll?" come from across the way, and suddenly the sound of footsteps in concert raced through the snow and the nord was tackled into a snowbank. Vex snickered venomously as the nord struggled to get free, a dunmer girl clutching her tightly and laughing loudly. A khajiit and nord man stood nearby, smiles bright across their faces.

"Who are these young mages?" Vex asked, finding the image of the mighty Lioness buried in a drift of snow quite amusing. Mjoll pushed the girl off herself, face flush with embarrassment but she seemed rather happy as well.

"Onmund," introduced the reddish brunet mage, holding a hand out to Vex who simply arched a brow. He lowered it, cringing a bit, and then spotted a brunet among the group that he recognized in an instant. Blushing, he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Oh and you brought Lydia!" His voice pitched a bit.

Lydia's eyes widened a bit at the response, and Iona frowned ever so faintly. "Hello Onmund," Lydia greeted in return, smiling in an overtly friendly manner that didn't seem to quite register with the young man. "How have you been? I haven't seen any of you in quite some time."

"Well, Onmund and J'zargo have been training quite hard," the khajiit said with a proud purr, "though J'zargo is still the better mage." Onmund jabbed him a bit in the side, the bearded khajiit hissing faintly in return. "What, J'zargo cannot let beautiful Lydia know who makes the better wizard? Surely Onmund is fooling himself to think he stands a chance against the powerful J'zargo!"

Though the words were spoken in a hushed, hissing tone, they hadn't escaped the housecarls. Lydia tensed nervously while Iona's eyes were steadily narrowing into slits. "What about you Brelyna?" Lydia asked to the dunmer who was helping the snowy nord to her feet, trying her best to forget what she'd overheard.

The dunmer girl gave a sheepish look to the Whiterun housecarl. "Oh well, I've been a bit distracted from my usual studies," she admitted. Lydia arched a brow, but nothing more was given. "So what even brings you here? You didn't mention anything about coming up here in your last letter Mjoll."

"My name's Iona, by the way," suddenly said the redhead with obvious annoyance, the group of friends taken aback that they had forgotten to ask her name and apologies were granted all around. "And the imperial is Vex. Obviously you lot know our friends here well."

Lydia spoke up, "These apprentices might not have helped save Yosa'Min, but they were rather hospitable during our stay."

"I see," Iona replied, glaring at the nord mage who shifted his feet nervously in the snow.

There was a moment of silence before Mjoll cleared her throat. "We're looking for a bit of help," she said, "Yosa'Min is in trouble."

"Again?" J'zargo asked, pale blue orbs widening. "Does Dragonborn always go off and get into trouble mages must bail her out of?"

Mjoll laughed a bit. "I'm afraid so, and yes, we came here hoping that there would be a mage that could help us." They each brightened. "We need an expert on vampires."

Instantly they deflated, and then Brelyna shuddered. "That means you'll have to talk with Scars," said Onmund, uncharacteristically sour. "Word of advice, don't ask about them."

"Why not?" Vex said flatly, "she extra sensitive or something?"

"More like she takes every chance she can to remind foolish apprentices the dangers of magic," said J'zargo with a curl, lips pulled back in a light snarl. "She told J'zargo that if he were not careful, he would end up like her but without any fur at all. J'zargo told her that she was being an idiot and left it at that."

Suddenly Mjoll was laughing, "Sounds like you and her would get along quite nicely Vex." That earned a heavy scowl. "Can you show us the way?" She then asked the apprentices.

"I can," Onmund hopped up to the task, flashing Lydia a smile before he started off towards the hall. The brunet blushed, and followed after with Iona lingering with a hint of a frown on her lips before following. Onmund hummed to himself as he led them into the grand halls and then up a stairwell, nearly going to the top until he waved for them to stop. "Here we are, the Arcanaeum," he waved about to the beautiful library, bookcases filled with tomes of all sorts lining elegant stone walls. There was a greenish hue from the glass as sunlight burst through, lighting the place in a manner that none could deny was lovely.

There was the same orc librarian behind a desk as there had been a half year ago. thumbing through a book with slow methodical purpose, white beard nearly brushing the paper. Aside from him, there was one other person on the floor, a dunmer off in a corner with a book in front of her on a end table. As they came over, Onmund waiting around for a moment before crossing to a part of the library to peruse, they realized she was running a hand slowly along every line of text in the boot, lips muttering as she worked.

"-the deep, no, dead, rose fro-m the- swamp? No, that can't be swamp. Graves, right," she was muttering as they came over.

"Excuse me, Siulon?" Iona piped up.

The dunmer ignored them, continuing to read, finger touching every character as she spoke, "and swa-armed the vill-age."

"Look, this is kinda important so if you could just stop for a minute," Vex said, rolling her eyes in the process, "we'd really appreciate it."

Pausing, the mage straightened up and sighed. "Do you know how many pages are in this book?" She suddenly asked, a mature sound to her voice as she looked at the wall in front of her. "Five hundred and thirty seven. Five hundred and thirty seven I fully intend on reading, and I am only on page one hundred and twelve, which is not an easy task mind you so go away."

"Reading isn't that hard if you're smart," replied Vex.

It was then that the dunmer turned to them and they were all shocked into silence. Ashen skin was marred by a series of scars of varying size and length that crawled up from her neck to cover the whole of the left of her face, stopping only at the nose and above the brow. Dark red warpaint that surrounded her eyes swept outwards to the sides of her face with a slight elegant curve, bisecting her lip also. Her hair was a hue or two brighter than her face paint, shaved on the scarred side of her face and the rest pulled over to the right, going no longer than her eyes. All of them were staring, politely or not, at milky white orbs that were staring blankly at them.

"You're... I know who you are," Mjoll said after a long moment of silence.

"Do you?" Siulon drawled.

"I think so," the Lioness replied, and then shook it away, deciding it best not to bring it up. "Perhaps not."

"Perhaps not."

"Look, we hear you're an expert on vampires," Lydia cut in.

Siulon smirked a bit. "Live long enough and you can call yourself an expert on most anything."

Lydia shrugged before continuing. "Would you be willing to impart some of that knowledge on us?"

"Such as?"

Iona spoke up then, daring to ask the question that had been burning in all their hearts. "Is there a cure?"

There was silence in the Arcanaeum, the dunmer's expression sullen as she looked through them. "Who is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"A friend? A lover? A sibling perhaps?"

"A bit of all of the above," Vex said, arms crossed as they waited for the answer.

The dunmer sighed. "I see, well that makes this difficult then." They waited in long silence for the dunmer to say or do anything, but she didn't, instead choosing to gaze blankly at them.

"Well?" Pressed Vex, glaring at the dunmer who suddenly turned to face her a bit more.

"How long?"

Iona stepped a bit between the blind mage and the imperial thief. "We're not sure, about a week I suppose."

"A week? And you know she survived her change?"

Iona nodded at first, and then gave an awkward response with embarrassment, "We saw her, with glowing eyes and fangs and her skin was paled and sickly looking."

"Did you see anything else?" Siulon seemed genuinely interested in their plight.

"There was..." Lydia said, "A monster with her. Massive, green with wings and immense power. It seemed rather intelligent too, and was able to raise a man from the grave."

The dunmer stiffened with alarm, and she abruptly got to her feet, moving past them and calling out across the Arcanaeum, "Urag! Can you please bring me those tomes?" She called to where the orc blinked up from where he had been cataloguing more books.

"The ones over paranormals?"

"Aye, that one," she replied, turning and sitting back down. The four watched the orc climb down from a ladder, and walk down without any hesitation to where a small bookshelf in the more center of the grand library stood. He bent down, grumbling a bit, and then walked over with four books in his hands, placing them in front of the dunmer on the table.

"First to last, left to right," he said, informing her of just which ones were in front of her, and then glared at the four. "Treat them well, aye?" Ordered Urag gro-Shub, snorting for extra effect, and then walking back to the ladder.

Siulon simply nodded, fingers running across the wood table before she found it, and then pushed the second book closer to them. "Page thirty," she instructed, not caring who picked it up. Warily, Mjoll did, and flipped through the musty pages, yellowed from age and use. As she turned to the page, the dunmer spoke again. "Start with the top passage, read it."

Clearing her throat before she did, Mjoll began to speak. There were many words on the page she was only loosely familiar with, but she could handle that with ease. The part that suddenly had the nord feeling anxious in front of so many others, was just how long the passage was. "Should one contract the affliction most commonly known simply as 'Vampirism' instead of its many other names, they will undergo numerous transformations that will substantially alter the afflicted. These changes include physical, psychological, temperamental, and one's sense of morality. Dependent on which particular strand of the disease has been contracted, the alterations may be subtle, or more discernible."

She took a breath, tongue like sandpaper as they all listened in. "The more notable changes are those that morph the afflicted into a highly skilled predator. The teeth, the canines in particular, grow sharper and resemble fangs and can be aptly called such. These fangs are used to draw blood from the vampire's victims, the source of a vampire's power. The fingernails also become more bestial in nature, and most claws are capable of maiming the victim beyond recognition. The musculature of the vampire can be classified as anywhere between lean to toned, as those afflicted with Sanguine Vampiris are tremendously powerful, capable of overwhelming even the most seasoned of warriors."

Mjoll glanced around. "Anyone want to take over?"

There were heads shaking all around and she scowled at them before continuing. "The skin of a vampire can be identified due to its parlor, though some have been reported to appear darker such as in redguards and bretons, though this is more likely just the result of a pre-existing condition. The body appears more gaunt, with the facial structure becoming more pronounced especially in the cheeks and eye sockets, with the nose becoming more often though not always bat-like, a condition more often found in males, and with lips becoming more pursed and on occasion depending on the clan of origin and the gender split. The eyes will have enhanced vision, in nocturnal settings in particular, and the color will range across hues of orange and red. The orange color is more often found in the more 'royal' clans of vampires while red is a commoner color."

"Why are we reading this?" Vex asked.

"Why am _I _reading this," Mjoll corrected, having never read such words aloud before, and shoved the book to Lydia.

"Because it will help, now continue," Siulon said with a hint of annoyance.

Sighing, the brunet read on. "The vampire, while powerful as it may be, is particularly vulnerable in the first few days post-metamorphosis. Vampires are constantly at threat from the sun, some only being discomforted while others are burned to death, and the new body of a fledgling can be vaporized in moments. Until the fangs are strong enough to feed, the vampire is at serious risk of termination. The urges of bloodlust in concert with new found ability, often cause mental changes that remove the previous entity in possession of the body." She frowned with confusion, looking at the blind dunmer who was unaware of the gesture.

Slowly, Lydia began to speak, "After the first taste of blood, the psychological changes truly begin, as this is the point in which the fledgling has accepted their new found life and begin to embrace the shadowy world."

"Yosa was outside," Iona suddenly said with horror, cutting into the less, "in the daylight." Terrified silence filled the air until Siulon urged someone to continue reading.

"After their first successful hunt, there is no way to reverse the change," Lydia's voice started to tremble, and she pushed the tome away.

Vex took it from her at that point, starting where the nord had ended. "Within one month of the initiation of the metamorphosis, the subject will become near completely a new being entirely. The morality of the vampire rarely resembles that of the mortal's. The afflicted's mind becomes plagued with ambition and perverse senses of conquest. Often the fledgling acts like a subservient to the sire if it has remained, a loyal or scheming addition to the elder vampire's clan. Infecting mortals to increase the size of the clan is common, however there are those that exercise forms of selection and elite class, turning only those that fit certain criteria. The fledgling will often either serve or scheme to take control of the clan or some high rank within, or leave entirely and found their own."

"The new vampire may perhaps even..." Vex struggled to continue, amber eyes narrowed as she tried to keep the emotion off her face. "May perhaps even seek out those it once knew... and... feed upon them, turning them to create a predisposed clan of loyal followers."

The imperial placed the book down on the table, closing it softly as her hands shook. The nords' gazes dropped to the cobblestone floor. Siulon waited a few moments, letting them soak in what had been read. "You're all in terrible danger, and anyone else you come into contact with," she said.

"Yosa would never do that though, she would never turn against us," defended Iona.

Siulon shrugged, "Perhaps Yosa might not have, but, this is no longer the Yosa you know. This, vampire, as she is now, is a monstrous creature of an entirely different design. It is said that vampires were created by Molag Bal simply to spite the Aedra and the cycle of life and death." The dunmer rose to her feet. "Her existence is a defiance of ancient powers and beings."

Vex scowled but before she could give a sharp word of rebuke, the Lioness stepped forward and slammed a hand on the table. "We're not giving up on her, no matter what your damn books say, so if that what you were trying to do then you've failed miserably." Vex blinked at her with shock, and then nodded her head firmly. "So why did you have us read that?"

"Because I needed you to realize what you're asking. You want to cure your friend, an admirable prospect I assure you, but it is fraught with doom," Siulon said, "Many people have come to me seeking these answers, and often they never return or I hear tale of their demise. If you still want to pursue this, then I will grant you the knowledge you require, and my hands shall be clean of your deaths should they come."

Waving a hand, Mjoll rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever you have to tell yourself to get some sleep. Now tell us how to save her."

The dunmer took in a deep breath, and then nodded her head. "All right, if it'll save someone then I suppose it's worth it." The group brightened a bit. "Go to Morthal, and seek out a man named Falion. He and I have worked together, and his finds on the curing of vampires have yielded more satisfactory results. Be careful, the area is becoming a den for those vermin by the day."

They shared glances, a bit annoyed perhaps that they had just been there, but were silent as the dunmer continued to speak. "I'd also suggest looking on the coast, more so to the west. I've heard tale of more people suffering from vampirism in the area, so it would stand to reason that she might have gone there."

Nodding their heads, the four women looked amongst themselves to assure they were all on the same page. "Thank you Siulon," Lydia said with a smile.

"Of course," she replied, "I do enjoy helping from time to time. Just, remember what you've read. This friend of yours, she more than likely will be a different person when next you see her. If you see her. I've tried hunting a vampire before, if they don't want to be found it's highly likely they won't be."

Mjoll gave a soft smile. "Yosa'Min isn't like most people."

Something akin to recognition crossed the blind mer's face, and she just shrugged. "Don't bet all your lives on a person who is no more," she warned, "be ready to have to put her down."

"The book said she has a month," Mjoll replied, "and it's already been perhaps a week. So, that gives us three weeks to find her before these changes become irreversible." The others nodded. "So, until then, until it has been a month, Yosa'Min is the same woman." The nord stared at the dunmer who blankly looked back, and then gave another shrug.

"That's assuming once you find her, she hasn't done something already that would accelerate the process Or if she'll even recognize you."

"We will," Mjoll said without hesitation, "She will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
